RWBY vs Blue: Freelancers Forgotten
by pheonixgrey343
Summary: When rumors arise of a vigilante in full armor spread, RWBY investigates and learns of an entire galaxy filled with stories of adventure, rebellion, and AI. On the opposite side of the coin, the reds, blues, and remaining Freelancers all recover from the battle for Chorus. (I do not own RWBY or RVB, they belong to RT)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**RWBY vs. Blue: Freelancers Forgotten**

 _Emerald Forest, Vale_

"Why on Remnant does Adam want us to help that human scum Torchwick?" A White Fang goon with a cutlass that glowed in circuits along the blade. Many of the other Faunus in his squad were nodding in agreement, including to two oxen Faunus pulling carts full of crates.

Up ahead, the captain of the squad growled. "Don't question our leader's methods. He knows what he's doing, and if he hasn't told you his reasons, then you don't need to know." Standing around 6 feet tall, this figure was well built, with a rifle on their back. A bushy red tail with a white tip extended from grey trousers.

"Yes ma'am, Vixen." Men around their leader said, although a few grumbled.

The squad leader, apparently named Vixen, groaned. "Let's just get this Dust to Torchwick and get settled in. I heard he just got beat at that store he was hitting tonight by a scythe-wielding red-hooded teenage girl."

"He got his hind end beat by a little girl?" One Faunus scoffed, "And he's supposed to help us?"

Others broke out in muttering agreement once more, then waited for Vixen's words. After a few seconds, she spoke. "I can't stand that human either, those cigars he smokes smell the place up like crazy, but until Adam's word, we're stuck with him."

Up ahead, there was a high whine, and a light growing brighter in the trees.

"What's that?" One tiger Faunus asked.

Vixen's voice was wary when she answered. "I don't know, but weapons out." She ordered, sliding her rifle into her hands. Behind her, Faunus drew an assortment of weapons.

"You four, stay and guard the Dust, the rest of you, we're checking it out."

As the exploring Faunus separated from the caravan, the light continued growing brighter. As the White Fang grunts closed in, then whine had a few with animal sensitive ears cover them in pain. Vixen looked to see a bubble of white light growing on the ground.

In an explosion that made all their vision go white and their ears to pop from pressure and volume, the bubble of light popped, blowing leaves back and launching a few Fang off the ground.

"Hey, D. What just happened?" A voice asked, and Vixen, as her eyes cleared and ears healed, channeling her Aura, she saw a figure in full armor colored gold with sliver trim stand and shake its head.

"I am calculating possible explanations now, but motion trackers are showing multiple bodies to your left." A robotic voice crackled through the speakers.

The armored figure turned to look straight at Vixen and her troops, and pulled a rifle from his back. "What's their status?"

"Currently their vital signs are showing a nervous nature that may turn into aggression, I suggest you either try to calm the situation or prepare for a fight."

"Uh, I come in-'' The armored form was cut off when a Fang member fired. Yellow energy burst over the armor and the figure seemed unharmed.

The figure shook his head. "I guess it's a fight, then."

Vixen cursed and rolled behind a tree as the rifle spat out triple round bursts, cutting into four of her men, and killing three. The other dozen were rushing into cover, while five were out in the open, spraying the area with their guns.

But the gold-armor was nowhere in sight. Vixen shouted orders. "Fan out, find that thing."

"What do you think it was?" One Faunus asked.

"Some sort of android?" One guessed.

"Man in armor?" another supplied.

More gunshots rang out, and Vixen saw the muzzle flash in the trees as another of her men went down. "There, Fire!" She cried, pointing to the spot where she'd seen the thing.

White Fang members all opened fire on the area where she was pointing, but the flashes of muzzles lit the tree up, and didn't reveal the figure.

"Vixen, I think we should get out of here." A boar Faunus suggested, scanning the trees nervously.

Vixen nodded. "Retreat back to the carts, we need to get to Vale. Someone call for reinforcements." She ordered, backing up towards the area where she'd left the cargo.

All the other members of the squad were retreating, and everything in the forest was silent. The caravan continued, faster than their original pace, and everyone was on high alert, but no more problems, except for the odd Grimm, attracted by the fear of some of the Faunus, arose.

But one thought ran through Vixen's, and many of the other extremists.

 _What was that thing?_


	2. Chapter 2: Recon

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to RWBY vs. Blue: Freelancers Forgotten. Sorry for such a short first chapter, but I figured it would have to do for now. This story will include multiple freelancers and the sim troopers and all characters in the world of Remnant. So, on with the show!**

 **I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, they belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Emerald Forest, Vale_

York waited until he was sure they had all left, standing stock still behind a wide tree trunk as soon as one of his attackers had suggested a retreat.

"Agent York, it seems all clear on your motion tracker, I believe that, for now, we are safe." Delta told him.

With a sigh of relief, York relaxed and travelled down the tree he had hid in, a few yards away from the one he had fired from earlier, which was now riddled with bullets. Dropping to the ground, the Freelancer reloaded his Battle Rifle, then checked over his other weapons. His SMG was fully loaded and he still had four frag grenades and a single plasma.

"D, what happened? Last thing I knew, I'd been shot and you said I wouldn't make it. Did Tex make it? Did she get Wyoming?"

"As far as I can tell, Agent Texas did succeed, I opted to stay with you to run the healing unit, and to be with you until the end, but something happened."

York pulled off his helmet and set it on a nearby rock as he went to examine his downed foes. Each wore a white mask and black hood, with light armor covering vital areas.

"As far as I can tell, while I was running the healing unit, Wyoming's Time distortion activated, or some other interference came to life. When it hit us, there was a flash of light and we had seemed to enter Slipspace."

"What happened then?"

*Flashback*

As the white light cleared, Delta was reading the scanners from York's armor. "How curious. It seems we have somehow entered Slipspace. I'm highly confused. I cannot discern our destination, so I will continue to try and keep you stable, York." He said to the unconscious Freelancer.

After a few seconds of silence, Delta hummed. "Most curious. It seems that the jump to Slipspace has made you whole again, Agent York. The slugs have been removed and your wounds have been sealed."

"I suppose I have nothing to do except make sure we stay intact until we exit Slipspace. I'm glad you made me download all those puzzles and other time-consuming items. It should keep me occupied for a while."

York groaned once, and mumbled a single word. "'Lina."

"I'm sorry York, but Agent Carolina is not here. In fact, as the human logic goes, I had thought you had gone to join her. I am sorry if you were looking forward to it."

Delta shrugged and began to analyze the first puzzle, and began humming an orchestral tune while solving it. "I can't believe it took you an hour to solve this one, York, it took me two minutes!"

*End Flashback*

"Wait, wait, wait." York started. "You're trying to tell me that my wounds just magically sealed?"

"Indeed. Perhaps Wyoming's Time distortion unit caused your body to go back to before the wounds were inflicted before we entered Slipspace."

"Hmm." York sounded thoughtfully, then shrugged, examining a corpse.

"These opponents all seem to have some sort of animalistic trait. Perhaps this is a variant on evolution that caused a subspecies?"

York cocked his head to the side. "Maybe, D. But take a scan of their weapons, something doesn't seem right…"

A beam shot out of York's visor as the AI took a scan, then Delta hummed thoughtfully. "This is interesting."

"What is it?" York asked.

"York, move around, I need to study each weapon." Delta told him.

York followed the command and waited as Delta examined each weapon. Finally, he'd finished, and York stood as Delta analyzed.

"I've never seen anything like it, but they seem common on this world."

"Tell me what it is, what's so special about them?"

"Or, at least to this organization. Perhaps we'll find out more after we enter an organized dwelling. I wonder if they have cities or-"

"Delta, what the heck is so special about them!" York demanded.

"What? Oh, sorry. Most of these weapons seem to have two function. Although they can vary, most have a ranged and a melee mode, though some seem able to change into an inconspicuous mode for secrecy or comfort."

"Huh, so how do you activate it?" York questioned.

"It seems that this model, which is a combination of a knife and a grappling hook, is activated by twisting the hilt and bending the blade back."

York shrugged. "Alright, let's give it a try."

Bending to retrieve the knife, which was a hunting knife with a five inch long blade with a saw edge on the tip of the opposite side. With a breath, York turned the hilt and bent the blade over, down to the hilt. A small trigger pooped out of the hilt.

"Let's see here…" York said to himself, then pointed the bent blade at the tree, then fired.

The blade, attached to a cable, was sent flying into the limb. Then, he began to be pulled towards it, sent into the air and landed on the limb as the knife retracted back into the hilt.

"That's pretty cool." York stated, tucking the knife into the magnetic plat at the back of his waist. "Let's see what else I can find."

"Wouldn't that be stealing, Agent York?"

York looked down and sighed, shaking his head. "D, have you even been with me while we were lock picking into houses and stuff?"

"Affirmative."

"I steal stuff all the time. It's kinda part of my job. Besides, it's not like they're gonna need it, they're dead. All they need is a casket and a man with a shovel."

"I see your reasoning, though I do not understand or necessarily agree." Delta told him.

"Alright, D. That's good enough. Have you found out anything else about this place?"

"I've sent out a signal and tapped into some sort of internet this world contains. It is apparently called Remnant by the locals, and most of its population lives in four kingdoms, although there are some villages and towns."

"Okay. What else?"

"Those men we fought were members of a radical group of Faunus, which is what they call the subspecies with animal traits. But there are other threats in our current location."

"Which is…?" York started.

"Emerald Forest. It is near the city of Vale."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

Behind him, there were many canine growls as Delta said two words. "The Grimm." He said grimly.

York gulped and turned to see glowing red eyes. "Are those Grimm?"

"Affirmative. There seem to be a pack of twelve 'Beowolves', according to your motion tracker. They are basically evil versions of really big, nearly humanoid wolves. They have armor composed of dense bones, but their bare section are very vulnerable.

York took his SMG in hand, ready to face this new threat as Delta continued. "If you can identify and take out the Alpha, it will most likely demoralize the others, perhaps make them scatter."

"Alright, help me identify it, I'll be a bit occupied."

"Scanning now."

One Beowolf growled and charged on all fours. York fired, hitting the leg of the Grimm, making it rear in a painful howl. York fired again, striking the creature's underbelly. The Beowolf died, falling to the ground as more began to advance.

York threw a grenade and fired, backing away as it exploded when they passed.

"Agent York, I have identified the Alpha."

As York switched to his BR, he spoke. "Where?"

"To your left, you can't miss him."

York turned and his eyes widened to see a ten foot wolf with more plating than the others.

"Oh, that's easy." York stated, lifting the BR and gazing through the scope, then firing into the Alpha's eyes, then an uncovered part of its neck. The Alpha fell with a final roar, then fell dead on the ground.

The rest of the pack looked to their dead Alpha, and their fellow pack mates, who had been dispatched so easily. Then one howled a retreat, and they disappeared nervously into the forest.

"We need to get to safety, perhaps a nearby city?" Delta suggested.

"Okay. Do you know the way?" York asked as he reloaded, searching again for new ordnance among the dead Fang members as Delta spoke.

"Indeed I can, Agent York. I'll set a waypoint immediately."

York bent to pick up a double bladed sword that could shift into a chakram, whatever that was, as well as two longswords.

"A chakram is a throwing disc from India used as a weapon, usually 12-30 centimeters in diameter. However, this one in about one and a half feet in diameter."

"Thanks, D."

"That can also turn into a compact rectangular shape about the size of a phone." Delta stated, and York's visor highlighted a switch. When York pushed it, it collapsed into the civilian form Delta had mentioned.

"Cool." York spoke in awe, then took a grenade launcher that shifted into a rifle. "That should do it."

A waypoint appeared, showing the way to the nearest city. York placed the two new weapons on the magnetic plates on his left thigh and back, keeping his BR in hand as he journeyed to the city of Vale.

"Agent York." Delta said. "This world seems to need some serious help. These Grimm are just the threat everyone knows of. The White Fang, the underworld of Remnant, and something… more sinister."

"What are you saying?"

"You are a Freelancer, perhaps you have fallen to a lower level, but did you not sign up to protect to people?"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Not like I have anything better to do. I'll help. Perhaps we can become a vigilante fighting duo."

"What shall we call ourselves?" Delta asked.

"I'll figure that out after a night of sleep. Let's get somewhere safe first."

"Agreed, Agent York."

A/N: Alright, I need a few suggestions for a vigilante name, I have a few ideas, but they're… not very good. So, put those lovely brains to work. My goals for each chapter are above 1,000 words, but sometimes, it may be shorter. Also, I'd love some criticism, but please, don't damage my fragile, fragile heart… .


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Cream

**A/N: Still need a name for Agent York's vigilante alias, but I figured I could go ahead and complete this next section. I hope you enjoy, but until I get some names, I will not be able to post the next chapter. Thanks.**

Chapter 3: Money

 _City of Vale_

 **York**

Walking through the streets, Agent York looked around the city. Delta adding a couple comments here and there, like. "Interesting, these lampposts are holographic."

"Agent York." Delta spoke as the freelancer rounded a corner. "I have noticed a slight problem…"

York sighed. "Go ahead, D."

"I know we have funds, but it seems this world has a different monetary system, called lien."

York hummed. "Perhaps we should go classic double-life style. I'll take a job somewhere, so we can get the necessary type of money we need."

"But, what shall you call yourself? An alias, or your true name?" the AI asked.

"An alias for now. What can you come up with?"

"I'll come up with a list for you to decide. Perhaps you should start looking for a job." Delta told him.

York nodded. "I'll get right on that, but first, I should probably change out of this thing…"

"And just where do you plan on getting clothes?"

"I have my ways." York stated, looking to a closed clothing store with only a simple lock on the door. As York approached, he drew out his lock picking kit from his pocket, then stepped up to the door, working quickly. "Delta, make sure no one is alerted. And make sure there isn't an alarm or anything."

"Scanning for onlookers. There is not any security system installed, as far as I can tell."

York hummed to himself as he worked, then, with a final resounding _click_ , he opened the door with a sweep of his hand.

" _Voila_ " York spoke, then stepped inside and quickly shut the door. "We'll change out of the armor as soon as I can find a place to put it."

"I've been working on a schematic to remove the armor into a more compact form. Perhaps with these weapon blueprints, I can make the final touches." Delta said, a few files of York's armor popping up on his visor.

"Okay, D. I'll leave you to it. I'll grab some clothes and we'll head out."

"Affirmative, Agent York."

After a few seconds, York's eyes widened. "Uh, D?"

"Yes, Agent York?" The AI asked.

York rubbed his hands together, then pulled off his helmet before scratching his head. "This may seem a bit strange, but it's been so long since I've been out of the suit."

"What is it, Agent York?"

"Do you know what my size is?"

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

York stepped out into the alley through the back door of the shop, clothes stored in a large black-and-grey backpack. He was whistling a tune as he walked out, satisfied he had the right kind of clothes.

"Agent York, there is an altercation nearby. Sensors are picking up four life forms in the alley across the street, one with high levels of fear."

York looked to the adjacent alley and spotted the problem, a teenage girl being harassed by three young men. The girl had hair that was one half colored pink white a splash of white, the other was a more natural brown, and her clothes seemed to match her style, including a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, and in her hand was a parasol, tip against the ground as if she were using it for a walking stick.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"X-ray's show one man has a knife, two have small pistols."

York sighed and began his walk over to the group, "What does the gun turn into?"

"As far as I can tell, nothing." Delta answered. "It's a simple revolver and a semi-auto."

As he neared, York's hearing sensors picked up their conversation.

"Listen, pretty girl, all were asking is that you let us sow you a good time." One thug's voice said smoothly.

The girl simply shook her head with a smirk, which seemed to infuriate the possibly intoxicated males. York crossed the street quickly, then hugged the corner of the alley, out of sight for now.

"I don't think you understand, girlie. You don't have much of a choice." Another said.

"He's currently brandishing his weapon." Delta stated. "I suggest moving in now."

York took a breath, then stepped around the corner. "I think the lady doesn't want to go with you nice boys. How about you scram?"

"Who the heck are you, her boyfriend?"

York held up his hands. "Never seen her before in my life, actually, but I've seen people in the same position as you four before. Figured I'd step in."

The girl gave him a droll stare as the apparent leader smirked. "I don't know who you are, but I bet you think you're so high and mighty in that armor of yours. Bet we could take you." He looked to the other two men. "Let's get him, boys."

York shrugged. "Suit yourself."

In a flash, he sent a right hook into the approaching man's jaw, sending him to the ground, then deflected the next goon's punch and head-butted him.

"York, bullet, dodge to the left." Delta advised. York followed the advice, barely and literally dodging a bullet, then looked to the leader, the one who had fired, and scissor-kicked the revolver out of the man's hand, then turning to send a jab into the knife-wielding thug's kidney as the man attempted to rise to his knees. The man fell back onto the ground with a cry, and York donkey-kicked the leader in the stomach, sending the thug into the air.

After regaining his footing, York stepped over to the fallen leader and kicked his face, breaking the man's nose and knocking him unconscious.

A shot rang out and York saw his energy shields flare, and he turned to see the girl knock out the final crony with a strike to the head with her parasol.

York looked to the three incapacitated thugs and smiled. "That was quite the warm-up."

The girl smirked, and York noticed her eyes, one brown and one pink, then she blinked and they switched colors. "You okay?" York asked the girl. She nodded, then pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's your name?"

The petite female held her throat, then zipped her lips. Then, she began to draw in the air.

"She seems to be mute." Delta said, not peaking trough the exterior speakers so only York could hear. The Freelancer's visor highlighted where she drew, spelling the name "Neo?"

The girl nodded with a smile, then curtsied.

"Quick, D, what's my name?"

"I haven't completed the list yet, but here are a few."

York quickly scanned the list and decided on a name. "Names Cole, Cole Grey. Friends call me York."

Delta sighed. "What's the point of creating an alias if you are just going to use your regular nickname?"

"Just roll with it." York hissed after deactivating his speakers. He switched them back on to speak with Neo once more. "Hey, I'm new in town, looking for a job, know any places that are hiring?"

Neo smiled and nodded, then signaled with a finger aimed at him, then two fingers suggesting walking, then a thumb aimed at her.

"You want me to follow you?" York asked. The colorful character nodded, then started walking. York waited for a second, then shrugged. "Why not?"

 **A/N: And so York's life in Remnant begins. So, just before I posted this, we hit 343 views. This is significant due to my username, Pheonixgrey343. So, to all you lovely people out there, please leave a review. I still need an amazing vigilante name!**


	4. Chapter 4: Club

**A/N: I don't own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, all rights go to Rooster Teeth**

 **Chapter 4: Club**

 _City of Vale_

York trailed Neo while examining his surroundings. He noticed the moon up above, shattered in multiple pieces on one side. "That seems odd." York commented to himself.

Neo looked back, a questioning look made from her features. "Nothing important." York told her, and the girl shrugged and turned to look ahead. The duo turned down a dark street, and they approached what York recognized instantly, with its wall-shaking beats.

"A club?" York asked, then looked at the empty space where a line of clubbers would usually be. "Is it not open or something?"

Neo shook her head, then pretended to hammer the air. "Oh, remodeling." York guessed, to which the young girl nodded. "Apparently their sound system works."

Three guards in full black suits with red ties wearing red sunglasses waiting at a steel door, each armed.

"Hey, Neo. Been awhile." One said. "What's with the robot?"

"It's armor." York corrected.

"Whatever." Another spoke. "Is he with you?"

Neo nodded, and the doorman pulled open the door to admit them.

Another two men sat at a booth next to a tinted glass door, darkening what was occurring inside. "Hey Neo." One said, then pressed a button. Neo continued her stroll, giving the man a small salute as the doors opened just enough to let a person inside. York followed her through and his eyes widened. The inside looked as if a bull elephant with a suicide bomber vest had come in here.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Sounds working great!" a large man in a white dress shirt and black vest called up to the DJ, who wore a teddy bear head.

Neo stepped up to the vested man and taped his shoulder with her umbrella, since her height restricted her from doing it any other way.

"Eh?" The man turned, revealing his black hair and goatee, then he grinned. "Hey, Neo! Glad to see you back. Where you been?"

Neo signed something that York couldn't see for a few minutes, and then the man looked straight at him. "You took out some thugs for Neo?"

York nodded. "She looked like she could use a hand."

He burst out laughing, and Neo followed, looking at him and laughing silently. "Oh, trust me, she didn't need help. But, she appreciates it none the less."

After they recovered, the finely dressed man extended a hand. "Call me Junior. I heard you were looking for work?"

York nodded, then shrugged off his backpack before taking off his helmet.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" A man on the side asked, a security guard, he guessed.

"Accident with a grenade, it's my bad eye. Name's Cole Grey, but my friends call me York."  
"Why?"

York sighed. "It's a long story. Maybe another time."

"Alright, I got a few positions open, what are you looking for?"

"I can work a bar pretty well, though I don't know all the local lingo…" York said honestly. "Though I'm pretty sure I can get the hang of it. I could also work with the DJ, I've got some modern tunes that aren't really well-known here in Vale."

Juniors nodded while he scratched his goatee. "Seems good. How much we talking payload?"

York shrugged. "What's you offer?"

"You said you were new in town? I'll give you 550 lien an hour, 'cause you'll be working the first shift, which is the hardest shift of the night."

 _This is a good deal, York. We can get set up pretty well and quick with those kinds of funds._ Delta said in his mind. _Take it_.

"Okay, I'll take it."

Junior smiled. "You start next week, when the club reopens. I'll be working with you to check your skills. That work for you?"

York held out his hand. "It's a deal."

Junior took it and gave it a firm shake.

"So, Junior, you know any places that rent for real cheap. Kinda private, but has all the necessities."

Junior stroked his chin in thought after disengaged from the handshake. "There's a small warehouse close to here, been out of service for years. I think it's still on the grid and water system, too."

"Sounds good, can you give me the address?"

Junior nodded. "273 Ironrose Street, next one over."

"I'll check it out. See you next week. Friday, I assume?"

"Yeah."

York turned to leave, then stopped. "By the way, what happened here?"

"Some blonde brawler, wrecked the place because I didn't have some information. Things… got out of hand." Junior told him.

York blinked, then slid on his helmet. "Goodbye, Neo. See you around?" He asked.

The colorful girl smiled and gave a thumbs up, then placed both hands on the umbrella, which she was still using as a cane. York smiled and turned to leave in search of a new home.

0ooooooooooooooo0

"Well, I guess this is home, sweet home for now…" York said as he looked at the warehouse. It seemed about the size of two football fields, side by side. All that stopped him from his new home was a simple chain and lock.

"Oh, come on, it was like it was meant for us, D!" The armored man stated, then quickly unlocked the entrance, undid the chain, and opened the door.

The inside was very bare, with stairs on the left side leading up to the second level, which were two sections that used a quarter each of the space above, a path on the far side connecting them. There was a restroom on the right corner, and a door next to it that was bolted shut.

York approached the door and quickly slid back the bolt. As he opened the door, his helmet lights flickered on to reveal a staircase down to a lower level. He stepped down this staircase to reach a level, and immediately spotted the electrical box. "Aha, here we go." He said, opening the box to reveal multiple breakers.

On his visor, Delta highlighted the switches he wanted to turn on, which York completed. Lights popped on in the lower levels, revealing a storage room that contained odd bits of scraps and machinery, the odd piece of furniture, and tons of tools.

"Looks like we're in business." Cole 'York' Grey stated.

"So it would seem, Agent York."

 **A/N: This is your last chance to suggest a vigilante name for York. Once again, I have ideas, but I'm sure yours are good, too. Perhaps *coughs twice* even better than mine.**

 **-Pheonix**


	5. Chapter 5: Renovations

**A/N: So, I decided that I'd just go with one of my names and start York off with that. If everyone hates it, I'll just pull an Arrow and keep changing it until it fits. So, I went with the Golden Gargoyle, but that's what the public will call him. It won't get used in this chapter, but I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of these shows, they belong to Rooster Teeth**

 **0oooooooooo0**

 _City of Vale, 273 Ironrose St._

 _One week later_

York stood next to the wall on the opposite side of the entrance with paintbrush in hand, a newly painted symbol now drying on the wall. He wore a pair of blue jeans and black, square-toed boots, with a belt that now held his knife/grappling hook at the back.

"Agent York, I do not understand." Delta spoke, using the speakers of his armor and the projection unit to create his holographic form at full size next to the unarmored man. "Why have you just painted the Freelancer insignia on that wall along with a tribal eagle and scales?"

"It's my new sign, I'm gonna call it 'True Freelancer'. The Eagle represents what I signed up for, to protect the innocent and freedom itself. The scales obviously represent justice, which is what we're trying to do here, although perhaps in our own twisted way."

"Oh, I think I understand. Because of these two added elements, it is somehow different from its original meaning to you?"

York nodded. "You got it, D. Glad you understand."

The Freelancer looked around his new home. Up above was his living quarters, with a mattress Junior had been able to nab him and a small mini-fridge stocked with food and drink.

Down on the ground floor, he had left it alone except for the new insignia, and a map of Remnant with others of the main areas in it and the four kingdoms hung on the walls.

Belowground, he had set up exercise equipment as well as other objects for training, including dummies and targets, on the far side of the room, and had organized his workstation on the other, a workbench below a lamp with toolboxes, welding equipment, and other tools and contraptions surrounding it.

York had also invested in a rocket locker he had found in the forest when he journeyed into it once more the train against the Grimm. When he returned with it, Delta hacked and rewrote the code to unlock it so that York could be anywhere and have his equipment available only a short flight away. He had painted the new symbol on the locker as well, to mark it as his.

Delta and York had been working on making the armor collapse for the past week, and York felt they were so close to cracking it. Delta estimated it would take two more days.

"Agent York, it is currently 8:00, and your first shift at the club starts at 9. I suggest you prepare for work." Delta spoke from the speakers, jolting York from his reverie.

"Thanks, D. Hey, can you look up any mixes I don't recognize tonight on the Web, I want to make a good impression."

"I'll be sure to, York."

'Cole Grey' prepared for work, changing from jeans to black slacks before stripping off his shirt and applying deodorant and cologne before pulling on a red undershirt and a white dress shirt, leaving the top couple buttons undone, then pulling on a black vest and dark grey gloves. He left his knife, but made sure his double-blades sword was compact in his pocket before leaving.

It was a short walk down to the club, where a line was already forming, and he was immediately let in by one of the four bouncers. Employees were bustling about, in a rush of final preparations before the club's re-opening. The club, which was apparently named Rouge's Vibe, or just Junior's, as many called it, was finally set. York stepped over to the bar, where Junior was tapping away on his scroll.

York patted his own right back pocket, where his recent acquisition now rested. "Hey, Junior."

The man looked up. "Hey, Cole, you're early. Good. Shift starts in about twenty minutes, you ready."

"Born ready, boss." York stated, stepping around the bar's end and joining the club owner.

"You look the part, Cole, I'll give you that. Red shirt's a nice touch."

York shrugged. "I didn't have any ties."

"You don't really have to dress up, you know. Where whatever the heck you want, and long as you're wearing something." Junior laughed. "Bartenders have their own style, know what I mean? Makes them easy to pick out, so if you're a favorite, they know where to look."

"Makes sense." York agreed. "But, I'll try to stay in theme most of the time."

"Whatever works, Cole." Junior told him, then looked to see two women, York's guess was late teens, which looked very similar. "Ah, Melanie and Miltia. Come meet Cole!"

The two girls, one dressed in a white dress and the other in red, approached. Both had black hair and green eyes. "Cole, may I introduced the Malachite twins, Melanie and Miltia." Junior began, "Girls, this is Cole Grey, our newest bartender. It's his first night."

"Hope you survive." The girl in red, Miltia, he assumed, said with a smirk, the other rolled her eyes, and they walked off like they were nobles, noses upturned.

York grimaced. "They seem… nice?"

Junior shrugged. "They can be a bit uppity. They're my nieces, my brother asked me to watch them in case anything happened."

"Mind if I ask what happened?"

"He got thrown in jail for possession." Junior said nonchalantly.

York blinked. "Oh. Well, to each his own, I suppose."

Junior looked at him. "What about you, got anything on your record?"

York laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm a good locksmith, got arrested a few times in the act, that and a drunk driving incident back when I just started drinking. A few others, but that's all I care to tell."

"Locksmith, huh? You any good?"

"I'd like to think so. I've made a living off of it for a few years."

Junior's face grew dark. "As long as you aren't breaking any of my locks…"

York went a bit pale. "Never, sir. It's not a good idea to steal from your boss, almost always goes south."

Up on the stage, the teddy bear DJ started up the music, signaling that the club would officially open in two minutes. York messaged a sore muscle, then cracked his neck.

 _Do you feel ready, Agent York?_ Delta asked in his mind.

York grinned. _Come on, D. I've got you at my back. We've been through worse. I'm sure we'll be fine._

The first wave hit soon after that, and immediately, York found himself serving up drinks. He surprised himself with the speed with which he was able to dish them out.

"Whiskey, keep 'em coming." A man said as he sat. "I need to get this week off my mind."

York smiled, laughing at the irony of him being the listening bartender for once. "Bad one, huh?" He asked as he poured a shot glass full of the drink.

"I'm sure you don't wanna hear it." The man protested.

York shrugged. "Go ahead, I need a story to keep me entertained." He encouraged as he poured a woman wearing a white dress a virgin cocktail.

"So, at the beginning of the week, my boss asks me to do this project that'll be due by Wednesday of next week, so I say 'sure, I'd be fine with that' and of course, the other guy…"


	6. Chapter 6: First Day on the job

**A/N: Okay, first off, I've decided what the update time is going to be for this story. To get it started, I'm going to post one chapter for each day the rest of this week, then do it once a week, no certain days, but it'll probably be on weekends.**

 **Next up, time to address a couple reviews.**

 **SonicPrimus7986: While that could work, I'll keep my eyes out for something better, although it is a good idea.**

 **RandomManGaming: Okay first off, "D-Team?" That sounds as bad as the Golden Gargoyle to me. Besides, it's going to be the public's name for him for a while, not like he has a choice.**

 **And, to all the people that have given me praise, it warmed my heart.**

 **Next, I will be accepting OCs. Just PM me a name, their purpose (Hunter, White Fang, etc.) Description, semblance, weapons, all that good jazz, thanks. I'll post a message that I'm not taking them anymore when I have enough.**

 **Rights go to Rooster Teeth.**

 **0oooooooooo0**

 _City of Vale, Rouge's Vibe_

"…so then, of course, I find out about this other woman, and he just kicks me out of the house. The one we've lived in for the past two years!" A woman finally finished, voice raised to make herself heard over the music, downing a dose of alcohol. It was an hour into his shift, and his millionth story of a sucky life.

York winced, drawing in a hissed breath. "Man that stinks." He half-yelled.

"Right?" The woman questioned, "Hey, What's your name?"

"Cole, Cole Grey."

"My name's Kira Bliu." She told him. She looked at her scroll. "Oh, my friends are here, I'd better go."

York smiled. "Travel safe, hope things work out."

As the woman walked away, Junior stepped over. "You're like a natural at this stuff, man. You ever worked a bar before?"

"Nope. First time being on the other end, but I've seen them in action." York told him, then heard a man at the end of the bar call for a beer. He stepped away from Junior to go serve it, then saw a man step up to the bar and show Junior a picture, sliding lien cards across the bar.

The two men exchanged words, then the man left, taking his money with him.

York slid over to the barman and asked, "What was that about?"

Junior glanced at York from the corner of his eye. "Listen Grey, you seem like a good guy, one that doesn't have a clean rep, might not be changed. I run so underground stuff down here. People looking for people, or trying to smuggle something in? I'm your man, for the right price." He jerked his head in the direction on the retreating man. "He was looking for someone, but I didn't recognize him."

"Oh." York said simply. "So, I'm assuming your underground deals in some illegal stuff to, huh?"

Junior studied the new barman. "What's it to you, Cole?"

"Just wondering. In case I need something through… unconventional means." York told him with a knowing look.

"You need anything, come to me first. If I can't help you, I'll tell you who can." Junior agreed.

"Hey, Bartender, another vodka over here!"

0oooooooooooo0

Two and a half hours of loud music, sad stories, and lots of alcohol later, York exited the club with a full club ID to get him in at any time and his first paycheck. York yawned as he headed to his home, then went to his 'second job'.

Donning his armor, York prepped himself for the night ahead as Delta ran diagnostics on his suit and its new enhancements. "Healing unit is fully functional but currently offline. Active camouflage is prepping, but seems fine. Shields are at 100%, as is the battery. Regular 'disguise systems' are online.

Since everything on this world was powered by dust, this world's form of electricity, York had to modify, with Delta's instruction, his suit's power source so it could be charged. Active camo and the disguise system, which could change his armor's color and, by holographic projection, give him a full disguise for a quick civilian look.

Loading his weapons onto the magnet plates, he left behind his SMG to hold onto the grenade launcher/riffle and knife/hook, as well as the swords compacted into a 'phone' on his thigh. The knife was at his back, his BR on his back, and the Rifle/launcher, which collapsed into a 5X18 inch shape on his other thigh.

"Alright Delta," York started as he pulled his helmet onto his head and locked it. "Let's get started."

0ooooooooooooo0

At a small Dust warehouse, White Fang members were hauling out crates of dust while five guarded the security forces hired to protect them. Overlooking it all was a man in a white suit with a black bowler hat, a cane propped against the ground. "Let's pick it up boys, before authorities arrive." He called.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to press that alarm." He continued at a softer volume, glancing at a dead body next to a console.

Suddenly, a burst of Gunfire sounded, and a Fang member fell to the ground, a bruise at his temple showing where a bullet had been slowed by his aura, but hadn't stopped it.

"Take cover." A man yelled as the Fang grunts scattered. More gunfire rang out, a few more goons falling, one dead, then all was silent.

"Where is he?" Roman demanded.

A white fang member spoke up, "We don't know sir, there's no one where the firing was coming from. He must have moved."

With a loud cry, another Faunus fell, a collision at the back of her head knocking her out. A mirage moved away, the occasional glance of gold seen before it disappeared.

"It's teleporting!"

"No, it's invisible, you idiot!"

Roman snarled. "I don't care what it is, fire!"

"But we don't know where it is!" A thug pointed out, then another Fang member fell unconscious.

"There, fire!" Roman ordered as it appeared again, a figure in full gold armor. Gunshots rang out, and the figure began firing, taking out more and more of Roman's cronies. But now that is was firing, it was in full view. Any bullet that struck it seemed to hit a shield that lit up before disappearing.

The armored figure changed color, into a red armor with black trim as it reloaded, then rolled behind the cover of some stacked steel beams. There was silence once more, and when a wolf Faunus looked behind he exclaimed, "It's gone!"

"It's tuned invisible again. "Next time it shows up, don't let it disappear again, and attack with some melee weapons or something."

The White Fang spread out while Roman scanned the area. Then, he saw a ripple, almost like a mirage, moving towards another of Roman's lackeys.

"He's there!" The carrot-topped criminal yelled, and once again, as the figure fired, it appeared again. Three grunts approached with either fists or some sort of weapon, but the figure simply slid the rifle onto its back, then pulled what looked like a strange phone from its thigh. This phone extended into a two-bladed sword connected at the hilt. This figure wielded it against the grunts, blocking one man's sword and kicking him in the stomach, then plunging the other side into one Faunus' side. Then, the two blades bent into a giant disc, which the attacker sent into one man's chest, then pulled it out before sending it whirling like a Frisbee.

"Alright boys, I think it's time to go, lose the guy and meet back at the usual place. Move!" Torchwick ordered, and he clambered into other driver's seat of a box truck and drove off, away from the armor that was still dispatching of the remaining thugs.

0ooooooooooooo0

"Objective complete. All White Fang members have either been incapacitated or retreated." Delta told York as he slid the double-sword into its place on his thigh, "I would suggest we leave now, the VPD is closing in on our position."

Indeed, York could hear sirens in the distance, so he initiated active camo and disappeared from sight. "I think this was a good night."


	7. Chapter 7: The Search Begins

**A/N: Here's an extra chapter today just because I like you…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these shows.**

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

 _Beacon, two months later_

"More and more reports of a vigilante force taking crime down a few steps are coming in since its recent appearance a couple months ago. This vigilante is now being called by the public 'the Gargoyle', due to 'the protective and watchful nature that it puts over its people.' Authorities ask that if you see the vigilante, please call the emergency hotline. Now, some new from Perry, our man down below at another Gargoyle sighting."

Team RWBY had gathered around the data pad in Yang's hands as they watched.

The male newsman disappeared and the scene changed to an on-the-street view with a man in a casual blue polo and khaki slacks. "Thanks, Jerry, I'm here with a few witnesses who were present at the Gargoyle sighting last night. At the attempted assassination of the head of the SDC division here in Vale. Care to tell me what you saw?"

"The Gargoyle was in full armor that kept changing colors, and that was only when he was in view." A security guard told him. "Someone tried to attack Mr. Dirk last night, I think it was a few members of the White Fang. While Mr. Dirk was exiting a meeting, we heard a sniper shot, but the guy missed a kill shot and it struck his shoulder. Then, another shot rang out, not in the same area, but it didn't come anywhere close to us. I think it was the Gargoyle taking out the sniper."

And then what happened?" The reporter asked. "Well, next, a group of the Fang came up and started firing. Our main objective was to protect Mr. Dirk, so a few of us returned fire while the rest got him to cover. We were losing bad, but then, the Gargoyle showed up, knocking out a man from behind. Every time he attacked, he appeared for a split second, but his armor was a different color."

"Could you say that it could be multiple people operating as a team?"

"No, he never showed the same color. If had been multiple people, I think it would've repeated." One guard piped up.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that the Gargoyle saved the lives of Mr. Dirk and your comrades. Is Dirk grateful for the Gargoyle's interjection?"

"We don't know, but I do know he's pretty mad at the White Fang."

"As are many others. That's all from this end, and now, a few clips to show how the public is viewing this new vigilante."

Weiss tuned out the news feed as she spoke. "I'm glad Mr. Dirk remained alive. He's vital to my father's company."

"Even though he hates Faunus even more than the head of the SDC himself?" Blake questioned.

Weiss clammed up at that, which is when Ruby spoke up. "Maybe if we can find him, he'll be able to help us! We can exchange information, or maybe join forces."

"Ruby's right. Besides, I want to meet this guy, he sounds awesome!" Jaune stated from the doorway.

Ruby flipped around with a yelp. "Jaune, how'd you get in here?" She cried.

The blonde swordsman laughed. "You left the door open, and the window, so Sun probably heard, too."

At his cue, the monkey Faunus lowered himself into view for a second. "What's up?" He said coolly, giving a little wave.

"Great, so I'm assuming your team's want in?"

Sun smiled. "Heck yeah. Finding the Gargoyle sounds boss!" He told them. Jaune nodded his agreement.

"Then let's get started." Ruby said.

"I'll get some information out of Junior tonight, who wants to come to the club with me?"

Jaune, Sun, and Blake raised their hands. "Neptune wants to come, too." Sun pointed out.

"He's out there?" Jaune asked, then poked his head out to see the blue-haired dude against the outer wall.

Yang nodded. "Alright, the five of us will meet at the bullhead at eight, get there when it opens, party a little and get some info on the Gargoyle, and get back before 1 o'clock."

"Sounds like a plan." Jaune commented. "I'll go ask if anyone else wants to come from my team." He told them, then stepped out of the room.

"Same here, see you at eight." Sun said, then disappeared.

0oooooooo0

 **A/N: So, the students begin their search for the Gargoyle.**

York: What a terrible name…

 **Well, you'll have to live with it for now.**

York: *sighs*

 **How'd you even get in here? You're supposed to be getting ready for work…**

York: Oh, you're right. See ya, readers.

 **Anyway, I will see all you beautiful people later. A-day-os.**


	8. Chapter 8: One Step Closer

**0oooooooo0**

 _Rouge's Vibe, City of Vale, 9:30 P.M._

 _ **York**_

"What about you, Cole?" Junior's voice broke through York's thoughts as the Freelancer poured a glass of bourbon.

"What? Sorry, I trailed off into my mind for a sec." York apologized.

Junior waved a hand dismissively. "It's alright. I asked what you think about that new vigilante, that Gargoyle fella."

York shrugged. "I don't really. Not that I have anything against Faunus, but those White Fang are quite a handful. Not to mention it's really good at saving innocent lives." He said, then raised a finger. "Though I do think they should come up with a better nickname than 'The Gargoyle'. It sounds… retarded, pretty sure the guy doesn't like being called an ugly statue."

Junior laughed. "I bet he doesn't." He agreed. He heard the DJ put on of the songs York sent him, 'Derezzed' by Daft Punk. York grinned, then saw one man come running in, shutting the sliding door behind him. "Junior!" He yelled into the earpieces all staff wore. "She's back!"

"Aw, hell." Junior complained, a look of fear overcoming his face. "Get ready for anything." He called to the others. "But keep playing." He said, looking at the DJ, who just nodded.

York looked at the man. "Who's here?"

"Blondie. Same one who wrecked the place last time…" He told the barman. "Can you handle a gun?"

"Yeah, why?"

Junior tapped a button and one of the shelves under the bar slid on a hinge revealing a shotgun and a .30-30 with two machine guns. "Just in case." Junior told him.

York nodded solemnly, then served up the next drink, keeping his eyes on the door. They slid open, and his eyes widened at the girl who walked in and the troop that followed.

0oooooooooo0

Yang and her current 'crew' stepped inside the main room of the club, and the brawler could see the wary eyes that gazed at her. "Go have some fun, I'll talk to Junior."

"I'll come with." Blake said, eyeing the dense crowd.

The blonde nodded, then turned to walk towards the bar, putting a little swing to her hips. Junior glared right at her, and the other man at the bar, seeming to be in his early twenties (the portal reversed his age a bit, He just blames it on his vision) wearing a denim button-down shirt on top of a red shirt with a black tribal flame on it. He had brown hair and one dark eye, the other milky white with a scar running over it. He glanced Yang's way as she approached, then continued mixing a drink.

0oooooo0

York inspected the girl for a second, then continued making the cocktail he was working on.

She walked up to the bar and stated clearly so both of us could hear, "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice."

The Freelancer coughed. "Aren't you a bit young?"

"Just give it to her, Cole." Junior said warily. "What do you want, Blondie?"

Yang looked straight at the club's owner. "Oh, me and my friends are just here to party." She paused. "And some information."

"Oh, great. If it's still about that woman, I've never seen her before!" Junior protested. "And I haven't heard anything about Torchwick either!"

 _Torchwick? Isn't that the guy that's been attacking the dust shops?_ York asked Delta, though he was pretty sure it was.

 _Indeed it is, 'Cole.'"_ Delta answered, just as the girl laughed. "Oh, no, not that." She told him. "I'm on a different track now."

Up on the stage, the song changed again, the DJ playing 'Radioactive', a classic by Imagine Dragons. What could York say? He dug the classics.

"So what do you want?" Junior asked. York took a second to take a drink of water.

"The Gargoyle. What can you tell me?"

York choked in surprise, then swallowed before starting to cough. "You okay, there, Cole?" A man at the bar asked, a regular here that knew his name.

"Yeah, just went down the wrong tube." He told him.

Junior glanced his way before looking back at the blonde. "No one knows anything about the vigilante. If I did, he'd probably be at the bottom of the ocean, killed by the darker side I service."

 _Note to self,_ York thought, _don't tell Junior anything about my 'night activities.'_

 _We're you planning on it?_ Delta questioned.

 _Oh, yeah, D. Totally. I was going to ask him to wear spandex suits around all the time while helping me fight crime._

 _Sarcasm is not lost on me, York._ The AI responded.

"You sure about that? I'd be willing to pay…" Yang stated, holding up a wallet of lien.

"I'm telling you, I've got nothing." Junior told him. "Besides, what would you do with it?"

"I'm looking to give him something. Something he could find useful." The teen responded.

York gulped. _Should I?_

"That vigilante could be crazy, could kill you if you aren't careful. My advice: just let it be."

 _It's up to you, perhaps you could use her as a messenger to the outside world, get the stupid name changed… But it would put her at risk. Perhaps act as if you're the middle man for now, see what's up._

 _Okay, but how do I contact her without raising suspicion?_

 _I've already isolated her scroll number._

 _Oh, D, you're the best._ York complimented as he pulled his scroll from his back pocket, typing the number in as Delta said it mentally, then the quick message and a final note with the push of the send button.

0oooooooo0

Yang's scroll went off with a text message, vibrating in her pocket. She downed her drink, then called for another as she pulled it from her pocket. The other barman took it as she read.

 _I have the information you seek, my shift ends at eleven, meet me outside the club, then we talk. Signed, the barman._

 _P.S. Make sure this doesn't get seen._

Yang looked up at the man with the milky eye, who met her gaze for a second, giving a simple wink as he mixed her drink. She smiled, knowing she was one step closer to identifying the Gargoyle.

0ooooooo0

 _Two hours later_

Yang waited outside, her group of friends talking to each other just a few yards away. She checked her watch, 11:06.

The doors to the club opened, and the barman stepped out, looked around and spotted her, then walked over to her. "These your friends?" He asked, looking over at the others. Sun was currently tossing cookies while Neptune patted his back. Jaune laughed and half-shouted to her, "Hey, look! Vomit Boy 2.0"

Yang shook her head. "Yeah."

"Follow me." He said simply, then turned to walk down the way to a black-and silver motorcycle with an odd design, like it was meant for comfort.

"Hey, what model is that thing?"

The man shook his head. "Where I come from, we'd call it a Harley, but I had to make it myself from some crotch rocket parts and stuff."

Yang's eyes widened. He took apart a motorcycle and totally reshaped it, instant respect. She looked over at her bike, Bumblebee, and the car the other's had rented to get here.

"Hey, guys. We're loading up."

The others looked around as the barman mounted his ride, then twisted the ignition. The engine roared to life, very loud. The others looked at it in shock, afraid it was about to explode, while Yang's eyes lit up in delight. She hurried to her Bumblebee and started her up, Blake taking the seat behind her and holding on. The others piled in the car.

The barman roared off into the street, the motorcycle even louder than before. Yang followed it to the left of the corner and down a few streets before it turned into a block of warehouses. Its rider killed the engine, and stepped off.

"Welcome to my humble abode." The man said. "My name's Cole Grey, call me that, for now…"

"For now?" Yang asked.

He grinned. "All in good time, Ms. Xiao Long."

The car pulled up as well, and Jaune, Ren, Nora, Sun, and Neptune piled out. "Quick question," Sun started, "Who are you and why did we just drive two blocks? We could have walked."

"Wouldn't it have seemed strange if you arrived in car's, then just left them to follow me. At least now it looks like you've gone somewhere. If you came back and got them, it'd raise a lot of questions." Cole explained. "And, as I just explained to Ms. Belladonna and Xiao Long, my name is Cole Grey."

Cole looked at Yang. "Now, what sort of information do you have for… my acquaintance?"

"Well, we know where the white fang has been meeting, and that Torchwick seems to have access to restricted items like an Atlesian Paladin." Yang started, "And we can give you more if you can get us face-to-face with him."

Blake gave her partner a pointed glare, knowing that they didn't have that much information, but Cole had eyes, or perhaps eye, on Yang. She guessed a minute passed by before he spoke.

"Okay, I'm going to trust you all and let you in, but two things." He told them.

"What's that?" Jaune asked.

"Tell no one. And call me York." The man smiled.

The students looked at each other, then Neptune asked, "Why?"

"If I decide I can trust you, I'll tell you all about it." He grinned. "Now let's head inside, We have business to discuss, and a meeting to arrange with the Gargoyle."

Everyone's eyes lit up as he stepped to the warehouse door and unlocked it, then closed it before they could enter. The larger door, used for vehicle loading, began to open, chains clacking, until it stopped about eight feet from the ground, letting them see the dark hole inside.

"Quick, get your vehicles inside." Cole's voice told them from the darkness.

Yang stopped. "Why are the lights off?"

"Let's just say I don't want anyone on the outside to see some… incriminating objects inside." He said.

Blake spoke. "It's okay, guys. But you'll definitely want to see this!"

The confirmation from Yang's partner, who she knew was a Faunus, was enough for the brawler. She shifted her bike into neutral and pushed it in, far enough so the car could as well.

York stepped out and wheeled his bike in, and the car followed, then the mysterious barman lowered the door, leaving them all in darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: The Freelancer

**A/N: We have Cover Art! I made this myself, but I'm open to It if you think you have something better, just PM me and I'll send you my email, or something like that. I have received one OC, and I'm still accepting more**

0oooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose_

 _ **Blake**_

"Let there be light." York said, and then the warehouse was lit with LED light, illuminating a bare lower section with nothing but maps and a desk with a few weapons on it, as well as four posts with holo-projectors on top, about eight feet from each other in a square. On the far side was an odd symbol, three lines with bends placed in a fan-like order. Next to it was a tribal eagle and some scales.

I took all this in, then began putting the pieces together. "The Gargoyle works here?"

"Yes, he uses my home as his HQ." York said dryly. "And he really _hates_ that name…"

"So, you know him personally?" Yang asked. "After all this information, we were hoping to join forces with him, maybe help him fight some crime.

York was stepping up the ladder to the loft above, and he stopped. He looked down with a sigh, then looked at us. "His work is very dangerous, and it means that people could die, the people he's against, the people he works with. And if you join him, even if he lets you, how can you defend yourself when someone's trying to kill you?"

"We've been fighting Torchwick, too!" I protested, "We took down that Atlesian Paladin he stole, the one on the news. We're training to be huntresses!"

"And Huntsmen." Jaune amended, the three other guys nodding behind him.

"We got all our information hands-on." I continued, "We're fully capable, and we're ready to put our lives on the line if it means we can stop them."

York looked straight at me, seeming to penetrate my soul, then continued up the stairs. "What do you think, D?"

A voice, slightly robotic in speaking, started emanating from the speakers on the projectors on the floor. "I think they _could_ make valuable allies."

"Is that the Gargoyle?" Sun asked, hope entering his face. We all looked up at York for confirmation.

The man shrugged on a large backpack, one that had a buckle that connected the straps and a waist belt to distribute weight. "No, he's not the Gargoyle." He said, and most of the faces looked crestfallen.

York pushed a single button on his chest, and the backpack popped open, parts sliding on and securing themselves, golden armor with sliver trim encasing his body until all that remained was his face, then more parts covered his mouth and his eyes were covered by a golden visor. As the suit came to power, York leapt off of the Loft, landing with a roll before he punched a fist into the ground and looked up. "I am."

All eyes had widened on our faces, then the other voice spoke. "You always were a show-off, Agent York."

"Oh, shut up, D." The man's voice crackled as if on a radio through the speakers, although a high-quality radio.

"So, who's D? Sounds like you're trying to compensate."

"I am an AI, my designated name is Delta." The voice spoke as the projectors hummed to life. A green man in full armor stood glowing a few seconds later. "Greetings."

"He's how I learned your names and scroll numbers." York told them. "Sorry if that creeped you out."

"So, does this mean we're going to be joining forces?" Yang asked, "Do we get to help you kick some evil butt?"

"Ooo, Codenames!" Sun called.

"Awesome outfits?" Neptune added.

"Cool gadgets?" Jaune asked.

"Protecting the innocent?" Ren spoke.

"Sloths?" Nora questioned. "Oh, I would just love a sloth. They're so cute! What's your favorite animal, York? Oh, and your favorite color? And what about-"

"Whoa, easy there." York told them. "We'll see about teaming up, but for now, let's just start with the basics. No on the outfits, or sloths, I'm fresh out of those."

"But you know where to get a sloth!" The hammer-wielder accused with a pointed finger.

Ren shook his head. "He was joking, Nora."

York shook it off and his helmet retracted. "Tell you what, you wanna help? Come by here next week. If you want to be part of this team, then I need to know you, personally, so you can watch my back."

"And _we_ need to know your backstory, too." Jaune shot back.

The armored man's helmet disappeared. "Fine, we'll start with my story when you all get here."

Yang hissed in a breath. "Yeah, about that… There's more of us than those who showed up tonight. All together, we make three teams of four…" She admitted.

York sighed. "Of course you do… alright, they can come, too." He said dejectedly. "And whatever you do, don't let anyone outside of your group know my name, where I live, or that you personally know these bits of information, too. It could us all into very big trouble."

"Understood." I told him, the others nodding their own assent.

"Alright, then. Come back when you're free. I'm usually here in the daytime."

Yang nodded. "Okay, we'll leave you to it, Mr. Gargoyle... Geez, you need a new name."

"Preaching to the choir." York said with a groan.

"What does that symbol stand for?" I asked suddenly, my curiosity overcoming me.

The vigilante looked at me with a raised brow as Delta spoke. "I would be careful, Ms. Belladonna. Curiosity killed the cat." He said, and I knew by the way he said it that they knew. They both knew my secret, and he just told me they knew.

"The symbol in the middle used to be the insignia of an organization I was part of, a project." York answered, sending a glare Delta's way. "But more on that later, you guys get home."

"Come on, Gang, let's head back to Beacon." Yang affirmed, and we all hopped into/onto our rides home, while York turned off the lights and lifted the door.

"I'd call this a full success, wouldn't you, kitty-cat?" Yang teased me.

"Maybe so." I hummed.

0oooooooooo0

 _ **York**_

Cole 'York' Grey watched as the teens rolled off into the night, then let the door close and turned to Delta, who still stood at the projectors. "I hope we know what we brought them into."

"I am sure this time it will be different." Delta assured.

York rose an eyebrow. "How's that?"

"They don't have an obsessed madman ruling their thoughts."


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to Maine

**A/N: Loosely based off of fanfic 'Anomaly' by The Hero of the Found at the beginning. And BTW, this is this second-to-last chapter of the week, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own these shows or the idea for Maine's appearance.**

0oooooooo0

 _Sidewinder_

"Hey, Meta. Settle a bet, wouldja?" The leader of the simulation red team asked as the Meta gripped his throat, tapping his chest, "Does that thing look kinda like a big cat to you?"

Agent Maine looked to see the other two of red team just as they pushed a Warthog off the cliff, then he felt the tug at his chest before being pulled into the snow, dragged along by the hook he now realized had been attached to his chest.

Up ahead, he saw that the orange trooper was close. As he passed, Agent Maine grabbed the sim trooper's leg, perhaps of instinct, hoping it would save him, or perhaps to take him down with Maine. But his friend managed to grab him, the orange one kicking loose before Maine fell to what he assumed was his death. He turned to face it like a soldier.

 _WARNING: TIME DISTORTION UNIT (TDU) ACTIVE_

What! He hadn't been able to use that unit without an AI. What was going on?

 _WARNING: MALFUNCTION IN TDU_

Agent Maine's eyes widened just as he was about to hit the ground, then closed his eyes, meeting the cold embrace of what he assumed was death. It sure did feel like falling unconscious.

0ooooooooo0

What seemed like ages later, Maine awoke, seeing a clear, blue sky up above him. He raised his arms, which ached in protest, then wiggled his fingers. Check. Next, he propped himself up and looked at his feet, moving them around. Good. He tried to stand, succeeding for a full second before toppling into a tree.

Maine growled, using the tree as support, then looked around, seeing nothing but forest. He cursed mentally, then checked his motion tracker. Nothing.

He thought of the series of events before he arrived here, where ever 'here' was. Perhaps the TDU malfunction sent him back in time, or to another planet? Had he actually died and this is what happened. He ruled out the second option, if he had died, he'd have his voice back, most likely. Either way, it looked as if Fate had given him a second chance, something he had hoped for as he fell.

For a second, he was surprised. Remorse wasn't his strong suit. Then again, everything had changed recently. He had a second chance. Usually only those who deserved to change got those, right?

Observing his surroundings once more, Agent Maine looked to the trees. _I need to get to higher ground._ He told himself, then saw the tallest tree around. _That should do nicely._

Maine jogged to the tree and started up, only now noticing his wounds from the fight on Sidewinder had somehow healed. He shrugged it off and climbed to the top. _Ah, this is much better._

From his position, Maine could see a nearby city, tall skyscrapers towering in view. Maine smiled, now knowing that this place definitely was not Covenant-inhabited, but was owned by the humans.

He set the city into his vision, then dropped down, heading for civilization. He'd make sure to make the best out of his second chance.

0ooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose (AKA Father of Innovation)_

"…so that was the first time I met Carolina."

"Wait, her name was already named after one of the states?" Ruby asked as she cleaned Crescent Rose, which was in pieces on the floor. "The states of… America?" She tested the word out.

"Yep, the good ole US of A." York told them. "I was born in Texas, just before it separated as its own state. At the time, it was the second-biggest state. Just another place I call home."

Sun spoke up and he hung from the loft by his tail, "I still can't believe you're from another planet." He told the Freelancer. "You look exactly like a human."

"I _am_ a human. Although, there aren't any Faunus on our planet, though there was the rare oddball that would graft wings into people's DNA or tested other stuff like that." York told them. "So, I remembered that name forever, the club and the girl. Carolina."

"After the state." Ruby pointed out knowingly

York, his Battle Rifle was in the same state, nodded. "As far as I knew, that was her real name. That or her father told her to start using it instead of her birth name."

Blake was sitting cross-legging next to Ren, both with their eyes closed, a few yards away. "And you didn't see her until you arrived in Project Freelancer?"

"Yes. I was one of the first to arrive aboard the ship, and-"

"Wait, they had you on a boat?" Weiss asked.

"No, they had us on a Charon-class space frigate, the Mother of Invention."

"Charon-class?" Jaune questioned.

"It was a light space frigate meant for transporting troops and fleet escort roughly 1,607 feet in length, 512 feet in width, and 460 feet in depth, and heavily armed."

The students all whistled at the size, then waited for York to continue. "Hey, D, can you pull up a comparison of the MOI to the largest Atlesian airship?"

On the projectors, the Atlas military's largest airship was displayed, then a larger, more threatening-looking behemoth stood next to it, triple the airship's size.

"Anyway, they put us in armor at first, so we didn't recognize each other at first…"

 ***Flashback***

"Mother of Invention, this is 479er calling in. Agent New York is on board and ready for orientation, please acknowledge." The voice of the female pilot echoed through the speakers to its lone passenger.

"Acknowledged, 479er, this is Mother of Invention." A calm, almost reassuring voice responded. "We will have the welcome mat ready in hanger 3."

York took a deep breath as 479er responded. "Acknowledged, Mother. Over and out."

"Hey, rookie. Get ready, we'll be landing in a minute and fifteen." She called through the intercom.

Indeed, a short moment later and the pelican touched down lightly, York only felling a light bump. The guardrail lifted from his chest and he stood, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the rear bay door, which opened with a hiss before revealing a man in a tight black-and-grey suit with almond skin. "Greetings, Agent New York." The man said, the same voice that had spoken on the radio. "You may call me the Counselor."

"Nice to meet you, Counselor." York told him.

"Let's continue with orientation. First, let's start with a tour of the basic facilities in the Mother of Invention. Then we'll begin your augmentation and get you suited up for a test run of your new armor. We took all your dimensions and have it specially designed and colored, to help pick you out of the crowd."

"Wonderful." York said, though the tone of his voice didn't agree. "Let's get through this quickly, I want to get settled in, get some grub, and go to sleep."

"Alright, Agent New York, we'll get started immediately."

York sighed. "And there's another thing. I think I'm gonna go by 'York'. It's a lot shorter than New York."

"Okay, Agent York, I'll be sure to make note of that on your file." The Counselor told him. "Please follow me."

The new Freelancer trailed after the counselor into the Mother of Invention, through the cafeteria, training room, firing range, gym, medical bay, bridge, war, and briefing rooms and the locker rooms before showing him the barracks.

"Each of the Agents have their own room, where we placed the effects each on ordered." The Counselor told him. "You'll be pleased to know that you books, manuals, and other objects have already been delivered and are ready for your personal touch."

"Cool." York told him, seeing a woman with brown hair walk out of her room, dressed in workout gear, giving him a size-up as she passed, he smiled.

The counselor continued the tour by showing the staff barracks and his and the Director's quarters. "Only go to the Director's rooms in dire circumstances, otherwise come to me."

"Understood."

"Now, let's get you to augmentation."

 ***Flashback pause***

"What was augmentation?" Nora asked.

"They stuck a bunch of needles in me and altered my body, made it stronger, more durable, basically made me even more awesome than I was." York explained. "It was very painful and morbid, so I'll skip over that bit. So, next they got me into my armor…"

 ***Flashback resume***

"Alright, Agent York, let's get you into your armor." The Counselor suggested as they approached the door. It opened with a hiss, revealing racks of armor placed back to back, five on each side in ten rows. Some racks were already empty, where past Freelancers had already come and retrieved their new suits.

The counselor led York over to a certain aisle and pointed down it. "Your armor should be in this aisle, just look for your name and suit up, then we'll take it for a test run."

"Yes, sir." York spoke, then turned to look at the armor on the racks. It didn't take him long, just a few seconds and it seemed like it called to him. He suited up quickly, and then the Counselor asked him a couple questions while he ran a diagnostics check.

"How does the suit feel, Agent?" He asked, "Comfortable?"

York grinned underneath the helmet. "Like a second skin, sir. Feels like I could take on the world in this thing."

"It comes equipped with motion trackers, night-vision, and a slight zooming capability." The other man informed, "As well as energy shields. They will fade after taking heavy fire, but they will recharge if you take cover."

"Understood."

"Now, let's get you to the training room. You need to learn to use this suit."

York smiled again. "Feels like I was made for it."

"Actually," Now the Counselor smiled. "It was made for _you._ "

 ***Flashback End***

"Wait, why'd you stop?" Yang asked as York got to his feet, his newly cleaned and reassembled weapons in his arms.

"Because you kids need to be getting back to school." York told them. "That, and I'm a troll with cliff-hangers."

"But-" Nora started.

York had turned away as he spoke. "Make sure you all come back next weekend," He told them, then looked back. "We just got to the good part."

0oooooooooo0

 _City of Vale_

"Once again, another sighting of the Gargoyle has been reported by a Faunus who told us he was saved by the vigilante during a vicious attack by a group of anti-Faunus idealists."

Maine looked around him to look at a TV screen, where a man with fox ears atop his head spoke. "I knew it was the Gargoyle, as soon as he appeared. He just came out of nowhere, and started beating up the five guys who were mugging me. He was in full gold armor with silver trim, and he…"

Agent Maine, whose armor was concealed for the most part by a hooded trench coat, smiled underneath the hood, for the first time in a long while not wearing his helmet. _Gold armor with silver trim vigilante? Wonder who that could be?_


	11. Chapter 11: Regret

**A/N: I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth has that awesome privilege.**

0oooooooooo0

 _Rouge's Vibe, City of Vale_

 _ **Maine**_

 __Agent Maine had used an old trace from York's armor to find him, remotely activating the recovery beacon in it to determine his position, then walked all the way to the club where he now stood, just outside of where the beacon told Maine his fellow Freelancer was.

He didn't want to seem a threat, so he had come unarmed with his helmet off, hoping to buy enough time to explain he had changed. He and York had been friends, right? Before Sigma, curse his name forever, had turned him against all of them? Maybe, just maybe, York would trust him just enough to let him show that he truly wanted to be better.

He had arrived at the club when the line was fairly short, so he got in quickly, keeping his head covered with his hood, a piece of paper with a message prepped for York's eyes. He looked around, tuning out the blaring music as he searched for his old brother-in-arms.

Surprisingly, when he spotted him, he was in plain sight, out of his armor serving drinks next to a man near his own height, something Maine could respect. Maine kept his head down, walking towards the bar and waiting until York passed by before offering the note, keeping his head down until his was sure the Freelancer had read it.

0oooooooooooo0

 _ **York**_

 __ _Please don't freak out and let me explain. I swear I won't hurt anyone. He's gone._ The note read, then York looked up, at the same time this hooded man did, revealing the face of the man who had killed Carolina, the one girl he loved, even after all this time. Fury rushed through his veins as the monster raised his hands. "Junior, you need to evacuate the club, now." He said to his fellow barman.

"Why?"

"Let's just say one of my problems is sitting at the bar, and he could turn into another Blondie situation."

Junior cursed, following the man's gaze to the bald man in front of him, a look of sadness on the man's face.

York watched as Maine signaled to him, writing in the air. The gold Freelancer pulled a notebook out and slammed it on the bar, a scowl deep on his face. Maine opened it and began to write. After a few moments, he twisted it around so York could see.

 _I was never really in control during and a little after Sigma, but I see I did something terrible, and I regret everything that creature did in my name. Please, try to understand. I am trying to redeem my wrongs._

"You killed Carolina!" York growled out. "I can't ever forgive you, let alone believe you're anything but a monster"

Maine took back the notebook and started again. " _I know who you are, York. Let me help you, I'll prove my intentions are sincere. I understand you will never forgive me. I know you loved her. But at least let me atone for some of the blood on my hands._

 _York,_ Delta cut in mentally. _I predict that if we don't at least lead him to believe we are giving him a chance, he may go on a rampage, possibly hurting innocents and causing Junior some damage charges. Besides, I can find no hint of deceit or hidden motive here, and the Meta, sorry, Maine, could be a powerful asset._

 _Only you could convince me not to kill this man._ York mentally sighed. _But we keep your existence a secret for now._

 _Affirmative, Agent York._

"We'll talk about this when my shift ends, meet me at this address." York sighed, defeated, and then wrote down his address. "Now get out."

Maine nodded, then stood, his hulking frame marking hi against the rest of the crowd as they parted to give him his way while he headed out the door.

Junior breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close. Old friend of yours?"

"Just somebody I used to know." York said bitterly.

0ooooooooo0

 _ **Maine**_

 _Well, that seemed to go better than expected._ The hulking though after stepping into the night air, which, by the club, smelled strongly of vomit. He followed the address to a warehouse nearby, but was surprised to see a girl wearing a red cloak already there.

"Hello." She greeted, giving a small wave. "Are you here looking for Yo- I mean Mr. Grey as well?"

The Freelancer shrugged.

She looked at him. "My name is Ruby, what's yours?"

Maine held his throat, signaling his was mute, and her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry if I offended you! I didn't know."

Maine shook his head. Then there was an awkward silence as they passed glances at each other.

"Gee, Mr. Grey sure is taking a while, his shift ended a few minutes ago." Ruby said, checking the time on her scroll.

Maine growled, then folded his arms, leaning on a nearby rail.

"Alright Maine," York started as he came out of the alley way, already in full armor, "What do you-" He cut off at the sight of the girl. "Ruby? What are you doing here? You need to go, now!"

"But why?" Ruby whined.

York pointed at him. "That's Agent Maine!" He cried.

Recognition filled her eyes. "But he hasn't done anything to me. He's been pretty nice, although he was a bit impatient about you getting here." She protested. "Besides, if he were the Meta, wouldn't he have taken-"

"Ruby, shut up, shut up now before you give something away you shouldn't." He warned.

Maine took all this information in. What would the little girl know that Maine would want to take? Surely York didn't describe him as some rapist? Then it hit him. His still had his AI!

Maine pointed an accusing finger at York, then tapped his shoulder. York sighed. "Dammit. Yes, I still have mine!" Suddenly, a large double-sword was in his hand. "And you're not going to take him."

The white freelancer held up his hands, then tapped his own head and wiped it away, signaling that Sigma, who had taken control of him, was gone. No more need for AI, except for the possibilities of running his suit at full capacity.

"Agent York, may I suggest that we let the Meta-"

Maine growled. He was no longer the Meta. "Sorry, Agent Maine should be given a second chance, just as you have."

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm sure he's sorry for what that AI did to his head."

Maine nodded with a sorrowful growl. Or at least he hoped that's what it sounded like.

York shook his head. "Why does everyone team up against me?" He sighed.

"Because you're wrong." Ruby teased.

"By no means," York glared at Maine, "Does this make us friends. And you follow _my_ orders. And if I think for one second you're going to go Meta, I will… Put. You. Down."

York waited for this to sink in, then asked, "Am I understood?"

Maine nodded solemnly. York was scowling and very close to his face, the rage practically seeping off of him. The brute understood his once-friend's feelings. Sigma had made him kill the girl he loved, tearing out her AI and throwing her over a freezing cliff to die.

York flipped around and stepped over to the hooded girl. "What did you need me for, Ruby?" He asked somberly, no doubt remembering a head of dark red hair.

"I came to see if you wanted to come with me to the Beacon forges tomorrow. I can help you go and make one that'll be perfect for you." She offered, voice chipper and a hopeful look on her face. "You probably should bring Maine, too. He's going to need a ranged weapon."

"Tell you what, I'll take the first bullhead to Beacon on Monday and get there right after school lets out. You'd better be waiting for me." He smiled, the girl apparently bringing him happiness, then he looked at Maine and scowled. "I'll think about bringing him."

Maine growled softly. A new weapon sounded nice.

York shook his head. "Ruby, you head on back to school. Maine, you come with me. Might as well get you settled in. Welcome to New Freelancer."

0oooooooo0

 _ **Ruby**_

"So York _didn't_ kill the Meta on the spot?" Yang gasped. "But he caused so much pain, so much loss."

Ruby shook her head. "Agent Maine claimed that his AI was controlling him. He seemed really sorry."

"We'll at least I'll finally get to meet him." Pyrrha said, as she had been unable to meet the Gargoyle.

"And may I ask who is coming to my school tomorrow?" A voice spoke behind the group. They all froze as Ruby turned to face Headmaster Ozpin.

"Headmaster, oh just a couple friends they need my expertise in weapons, and I was hoping to use the forges after school tomorrow."

Ozpin hummed thoughtfully, then took a sip of his ever-present coffee cup. "I'd like to meet these friends of yours. When will they be arriving?"

Ruby sighed and told the truth. "First bullhead after school, sir."

"And I trust you'll to be there to introduce me to them?" Ozpin said with a smile.

"Yes, sir!" She told him. He turned and walked off.

Blake lowered her book for a few seconds to say simply, "This ought to be interesting."

0oooooooo0

 _ **York**_

Junior called York Monday morning at 11:30, signaling to a very restless dream filled with an angelic voice with the sliver tongue of the Devil himself, and the hair to match. He woke to those dreams with only sorrow every time.

When he woke this time, he reached over and grabbed the scroll, which was playing 'Country Song' by Seether, his ringtone for Junior. He answered and wiped his eyes as he spoke wearily, "Yeah boss?"

"Hey, Cole. Get your crusty butt down here, we've got business to talk about." The gravelly baritone of Junior in the morning greeting him. "The faster you get here, the faster I get to sleep, and we all value sleep in this business."

"I'll be right there." York told him, then hung up. He slept in his jeans, so he threw on a grey tee and a black cloth jacket, then pulled on his boots and headed downstairs.

When he saw Maine, all those mixed feelings of hate and hope ran through him. The giant man slept on the floor, armor completely on. He used his trench coat as a pillow, and his helmet sat beside it.

"Maine." He called, and the brute's eyes snapped open and locked on him. "I'm heading down to the club for a while, my boss wants to talk to me, don't touch anything."

Maine growled, then closed his eyes again.

York shook his head. "Hey, how about today, we go out and get you some clothes, that way you don't get arrested for possibly being the 'Gargoyle?'"

The agent raised a lazy thumbs up, and with that, York left, making sure to keep his armor-backpack on him.

York double-timed it to the club, and was immediately let inside. In the club, Cole spotted the big man sitting at the bar talking with a young man that looked about 17 with short, black hair and Grey eyes. York guessed he was around around 5'7. Slightly tan, with a slight grin. He wore a lightweight, black, unzipped, jacket with a grey stripe running along each arm. A dark grey t-shirt rested underneath the jacket. On his legs were a pair of black trousers with a grey stripe going all the way down the sides of the legs. Black sneakers with grey highlights, matching with the rest of the outfit, were the final piece. York could see a black hilt poking out from under the jacket and could see.

"Ah, Cole, you're just in time. I want you to meet Rowan Emberstorm." Junior told him. He and the new young man, Emberstorm, stood. "I'm thinking of hiring him for a bouncer and perhaps one of the mercenaries under my list."

York stepped forward and shook the new man's hand. "Cole Grey, friends call me York."

"Call me Rowan." The young man said with a grin.

"A Mercenary, huh?" York asked, then looked to Junior. "Did the big guy scare you last night, Junior?"

"No!" He protested, though his face showed otherwise.

Rowan spoke. "I'll be working clean jobs. I know what Junior works on the other side of the coin, so I'll be doing my best to keep my nose clean."

"If you're working for Junior, all you need is a blind eye and a big tissue." York joked, pointing at his own left eye for emphasis.

Rowan laughed as Junior gave a joking growl.

"So, Cole, what do you think?" Junior said with a smile. "Should he get the job?"

"Why are you asking me? Is this the entire reason I was brought here?" York demanded.

"No, no, I just simply wanted your opinion. I'll talk with you in a sec, after Jake gets here." Junior told him, then looked at the grinning Rowan. "You'll start tonight, early shift with Cole here, by the bar exit."

"Sounds good. Thanks, 'Boss'." Rowan tried out the word with Junior, then turned and left.

"He seems like an optimist." York told him.

Junior chuckled. "Tell me about it, that grin never left his face. It was _almost_ creepy." He told his fellow bartender. "Now, let's go find Jake."

Jake the DJ was backstage at a computer. For once, he didn't wear the giant bear head, revealing his almond skin and white smile.

"Ah, Cole, man. Listen, I got a problem."

"What do you need, dude." York asked.

Jake sighed. "Family member died. I'm flying out to Mistral for a funeral and I can't get hold of my back up. Could you do me a solid and run the DJ stand for the next couple days?"

"Hell, no. I ain't wearing that stupid bear head."

"You don't have to." Junior assured. "And you get paid his wages for those nights."

"I don't wanna steal your money man."

Jake shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm getting paid Vacation."

York nodded. "Alright then. I'm up for it."

These guys had no idea what was coming.


	12. Chapter 12: Forge

**A/N: This chapter hit me right in the feels.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these shows, Rooster Teeth does.**

0ooooooooo0

 _Beacon launch pad, Vale_

 _ **York**_

 __York and Maine stepped off the Bullhead, the only two passengers on board when travelling to beacon, and a horde of students pushed past them, eager to go enjoy the rest of the day.

Up ahead, Cole Grey spotted Team RWBY, and Kyle Margent, a hulking figure in a white T-shirt and black-leather jacket and jeans with combat boots, followed the man to the four.

"This is our welcoming committee. I was expecting a bit more of the squad." York said, looking at the four. Maine just growled.

"Well, perhaps this is more to your liking." A voice behind him spoke, one that York had longed to hear for many years but had assumed he never would. He turned and hugged the woman of his dreams, burying his face in her red hair as tear leaked into it.

"Ren, what's happening?" Nora's voice called.

"I have no idea."

"'Lina, I thought I'd never see you again."

"'Lina?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else." York was pushed off by a pair of arms until he saw what was before him.

"You're not Carolina." He said stupidly.

"No, I'm sorry. I have no idea who that is." The girl before him stated honestly.

"I am sorry for any discomfort I may have caused." York apologized. "You just sound like someone I loved."

Pyrrha blushed. "I'm flattered, Mr. York, or should I call you Grey?"

"If you'd excuse me, I need to talk a walk." York told them, then hurried off.

0ooooooooo0

 _ **Maine**_

York was right, the girl did sound exactly like Carolina it brought back memories both Freelancers tried to suppress. Maine stared at her, then heard another voice behind him. "Well, that was interesting."

 _Washington!_ He whirled around and got ready for a fight, then saw a man that _certainly_ wasn't Washington.

"Easy there." The man reassured, the silver-haired man wore a suit with a zipper and a buttoned vest underneath it, a dark green cowl sticking out above it that matched his trousers. A walking cane was in his left hand, and a mug in his right.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin, this is Agent Maine."

"Agent of what, exactly?"

Maine growled at the little girl, signaling her to shut up, then stared at the man.

"So, an agent of what, Maine?" Ozpin questioned again, and the Freelancer growled, not really threateningly, but enough.

"Oh, Maine is mute. An injury in his throat."

"My, my, that is most unfortunate. Was it in the line of duty?"

Maine nodded.

"Hey, York's coming back." Weiss called.

They all looked to see the man was indeed coming back, and Ruby ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ruby, I'll be fine." He said wearily.

"York, I presume?" Ozpin asked.

"Great, now I'm hearing Washington." He said to himself.

"I don't think I'm the man your hearing, Mr. York"

York looked up and stared at the Headmaster. "No, I don't think you are." He said, "And it's just York." He then looked to Ruby.

"Let's head to the forges."

"Actually, I'd like to speak with you, get to know you."

"Later, please, Headmaster Ozpin. I need to work something in my hands, to clear my head." York told him.

Ozpin nodded. "Of course, I understand."

York gave a weak smile and said to Maine, "Let's get some new weapons."

0ooooooo0

Everything was dark inside the forge except for the sparks of light that came with a loud _clang!_ It illuminated the face of York, who hammered into the metal with all his emotion. Ruby and Maine watched from behind, as he shaped the metal that would become his new weapon.

But none it was like the inside of York's heart, darkness was surrounding part of the flickering light that represented his hope. The hope that he would see Carolina, the hope she was still alive somewhere on this world. Words rang out in his head, some in the past, some were Delta's own consoling words.

 _I understood why she did what she did, I just wish she hadn't._

 _She would have wanted you to move on._

 _We must stay strong._

 _I miss her._

He felt a hand on his shoulder, firm and strong. He knew it was Maine's. It was a simple gesture, but to York, it gave so many words.

 _I know you loved her._

 _I'm sorry._

 _It's time to move on._

 _I'm here._

York felt the hand leave, and he relaxed, then went back to work.

He needed to get this weapon finished, so he could go hit something.

0ooooooooo0

"And you're both all done." Ruby told them after a few hours of work. York wiped his brow, and Maine was draining a water bottle. In the scythe-wielder's arms there were to bundles wrapped in leather, waiting to be revealed.

"When Will we get to see them in action?" Yang asked, trying to sneak a peek by greeting close to the package.

Ruby smacked her older sister's hands away and pushed the packages into the Freelancer's arms.

York pulled back the cover to reveal a longsword with a golden crossguard with a silver eagle in the middle, Identical to the tribal eagle on True Freelancer, with the start of the blade behind it. The blade was sliver with a red tinge, tribal gold flames along both sides. At the pommel was a red ruby, with the Freelancer symbol on top of it. Next to it was a crimson scabbard with a silver top, where the hilt would touch it.

"Why don't you switch to its other mode?" Ruby suggested. "We used a density- alternator that Delta gave us blueprints for, so the metal could change properties. A computer in the hilt controls what properties is has, solid for the sword…."

York twisted the pommel and the sword seemed to split in half, but instead of along the middle of the flat of the blade and down the hilt, it was at the edge of the blade.

Two identical sections of swords came out to make a double-sword, then York pressed the center, where the pommel was, and the sword seemed to bend forward, a steel cable appearing from the middle of the flat of the blade into a bowstring.

"Where are the arrows?" Blake asked, recognizing the sword as a longbow. This is where Ruby gave a triumphant smile.

"It makes them from a dust clip in the middle combined, or a supply of plasma battery kept in the hilt. It stores a lot of power in the crystal."

Weiss spoke up. "I can get you a supply of Dust"

York smiled and nodded his thanks, then pressed the pommel and the crossguard jewel in quick succession, and the sword-bow seemed to melt into another form, that of a Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle with an extended clip. The crossguard was now acting as the scope, the crystal having split to make a sight, and the pommel was the bar of the bolt. Finally, York pressed the jewels in the opposite order and it liquefied again into a sword. He bowed, and a few of the students laughed and started clapping.

Maine was up next. He threw his cover off, revealing once again a weapon much like his brute shot. In fact, the design and everything was the same except for two canisters of fire dust atop an attachment the top.

"This weapon is a grenade launcher that also has a flamethrower on top. It simply shifts into either an RPG, powered by fire propelling the grenade forward, or can shift into a staff with that curved blade on the top which can also turn into a scythe. That can be propelled much like Crescent Rose by the fire Dust." Ruby stated, overcome with glee.

Yang looked to the brute Freelancer. "She begged you to let her make it a scythe, didn't she?"

Maine nodded behind Ruby's back while she protested. "I did no such thing! It's not my fault he has an awesome taste in melee weapons!"

"Yep, and she made York get the sniper rifle in there." The blonde brawler confirmed.

"Ludicrous!" The scythe-wielder exclaimed.

"Why can't you just make it so the sword can turn into anything?" Pyrrha asked.

York answered. "The computer I used can only hold that many modes, or else I would need a bigger one. Which just wouldn't work."

Everyone around nodded, then the two Freelancers heard a cough behind them and the stolen voice of Agent Washington. "Now, York and Maine, if we might talk in my office?" The headmaster said with a smile.

 **A/N: Oh, no! York and Maine are getting sent to the office! How horrible. Will York manage to lie straight faced to Ozpin, or will he cop to it about being the Gargoyle?**


	13. Chapter 13: You're Hired

**A/N: And now, a chapter involving our new OC's point of view, who was submitted by Roman Hellfire, thanks, dude! And to all you other beasts, I need more OCs!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows, or any of the following songs (in order of appearance):**

 **Six shooter by Coyote Kisses**

 **Sorry for Party Rocking by LMFAO**

0oooooooooo0

 _ **York**_

 __"So, who are you?" Ozpin asked. "I've searched for any records concerning either of you, including photo IDs, and I've come up with nothing except the fact that you've been working in a club for two months." He pointed at York.

York and Maine looked at each other. "If we told you where we came from, you wouldn't believe us."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Don't think so, no." York affirmed, and the giant nodded.

"Well, why are you called 'Agents'?"

"We worked for an organization, we were told we were taking down terrorists. They're our code names."

"And what are your real names?"

"We can't tell you." York said. "It was classified, and we'd like to keep it that way. We don't even know each other's names."

Ozpin hummed. "Well, would you at least tell me this? Why 'The Gargoyle'?"

York's eyes widened. "How in blazes do you know?"

"I'm very good at puzzles, Agent York, I've had a trace on you ever since you met up with Ms. Xiao Long, although we weren't able to see inside that warehouse of yours, my informant has been tailing you for your 'nights'."

York sighed. "I hate that stupid name."

"Then what would you use?"

"Probably my call-sign, Foxtrot-12." York told him. "And we'd call him Meta."

Maine stared at him and growled menacingly. "Okay, okay. Then we'll come up with something else."

"Well, gentlemen, I believe that is all I have for you. You may go and, worry not, I'll not be telling the police this information."

York nodded. "Thanks, Ozpin."

"Perhaps it would be prudent if I could be of use to you, and you to me. As much trouble as there is in Vale, there is more in the entire kingdom and the hunters are already spread thin. I could fabricate Hunter licenses to you both if you decide to work for me on occasion. You will be paid and have access and means to any information. Not much escapes my attention, and I could send you on missions with teams RWBY and JNPR on occasion, since you've all grown so attached."

"That sounds great!" York laughed. "Maine, I think we just went legal!"

Ozpin smiled. "However, until I can get all this paperwork filed, which will take a month, two at the most, the VPD will still be after you. In fact, I heard that Atlas has sent one of its best huntsmen in training on your cases."

"Who is he?" York asked.

0ooooooooooo0

 _VPD precinct 1, central Vale_

"I hope you're good, kid. We need this guy brought in. He's taking lives, and that's against the law." Chief Shad told the young man in front of him, who was tapping on the desk in the chief's office as if it were a piano.

"As I'm sure General Ironwood's recommendation explains, I'm the best in class at detective work, and second in fighting. I'll bring them in." The pale boy told him. He had bright green eyes, short brown hair, and was short, only 5'3. He was dressed in a long sleeve white dress shirt with a dark green vest over it, a bright green tie tucked into it. He wore light brown dress pants, a leather belt with a small rectangle with a single music note on it as the buckle. His black socks stuck out from dark brown leather shoes. On top of his head was a light brown fedora with a bright green band around it.

"I'd hope Altas' huntsmen-in-training were the best, especially if you are at the top. I hope you bring this guy in without hurting yourself or anyone around, Mr. Mozarch."

The teen was silent for a few moments, then said, "Call me Echo. And I can do damage control."

"I'll be assigning a few officers to your aide should you need to confront the Gargoyle, I'd feel better about sending a kid out there if he has back-up."

"I appreciate it, Chief Shad." Echo told him as he stood, walking to the door.

"Hey, aren't you huntsmen-in-training supposed to be in teams?" the chief asked.

"I am a rare case, Chief Shad. I used to have a team, now they're all gone. I'll be fine on my own."

The chief nodded. "I believe Ironwood has already checked out a hotel room for you nearby."

Echo nodded, then left without another word.

0ooooooooo0

 _Rouge's Vibe, that night._

 _ **Rowan**_

 __The new club bouncer looked at Cole Grey, who was currently filling in for the DJ, Jake. The man didn't wear the ridiculous teddy bear head, instead he wore a pair of jeans and a denim long-sleeve, button–down shirt over a black T-shirt.

Rowan himself wore his usual gear, his short sword's familiar weight on his left side, and his flintlock in its place at the back of his waist, tilted towards his right for an easy draw. The crowd currently was good, no fights had broken out and he'd only had to escort a man out when he'd drank much, calling a cab and getting him home.

Rowan heard the song change again, one he didn't recognize, so he listened to the lyrics.

 _Loaded the bullets with my blood in the rounds._ _  
_ _Yeah, she's a sweet six shooter, she knows how to get down-_ _  
_ _Until the kick-back, when my heart hits the ground_ _  
_ _She said: "You think you're so tough, baby put your hands up!"_

Rowan glanced Grey's way again. The man seemed happy enough, quick with a joke and friendly, but Rowan could see the occasional look of sorrow, loss in his eyes. Rowan knew it well.

Unbidden, images began to rise to his mind's eye, a needle drifting ever close to his chest, the feeling of pain spreading like a fire over his body, white uniforms everywhere. His seemingly always-present grin fell as he raised a hand to massage his temple

 _No!_ He chastised himself, shaking his head in an attempt to lose those memories back into his subconscious. As they faded, he spotted two men shoving each other angrily, and sighed, and his grin slipped back into place, a friendly look overcoming his features. He stepped toward them and then in between them. "Easy, now, boys. I don't want to have to escort you out for the night." He said.

"Look at this kid. Acts like he's a bouncer." One of the men hissed, a tattoo of a King Taijitu snaked around his forearm.

"Yeah, twerp, back out of the way." The other agreed, staring down the other he wore a black fedora. "I need to teach this punk a lesson, but I won't hesitate to instruct you as well."

Rowan sighed. "Listen, guys, there's no need to fight, so just separate and cool-" He ducked to avoid a fist, then knocked the lights out of Fedora, sending him sprawling to the ground. The song had changed again, now new lyrics began to play.

 _Sorry for party rockin'!_

Behind him, Tattoo man backed away, melting into the crowd. Fedora got to his feet, messaging his jaw before raising his hands in a boxing pose.

The young bouncer rolled his eyes and waited until the man swung, then caught his fist, twisting it around to the man's back and pushing the inside of his knee, knocking him to the ground.

A crashing blow to his head signaled that Fedora had friends that had joined in. He stumbled, then saw Cole jumping in, sending a fist into Rowan's attacker, right into the stomach. Then followed with a right hook into another one's face. Rowan steadied himself, then charged in, two men, including Fedora, ready to engage. Rowan sent jumped and sent a flying kick to Fedora's stomach, then landed, immediately ducking to dodge the other man's blow, then twisting around and trapping him in a sleeper hold. The man clutched at his face before finally losing consciousness.

Cole had just punched his final opponent in the kidney, making fall to the ground. The DJ/bartender picked him up by the arm, and the other thug he'd faced, while Rowan bent and picked up his own brawlers, and together, they threw the men out.

"Hey." Cole started as they started back inside. "How about after this, we get a drink."

"Sure thing, Cole." Rowan was grinning.

The man shook his head. "Call me York.


	14. Chapter 14: The Docks

**A/N: I've decided that I'll update about twice a week, aiming for Wednesdays and Fridays. Also… I STILL NEED OCS! So PM me and give me your wonderful characters. Also, I appreciate the reviews, almost look forward to them, actually, it warms my heart *wipes away tear*…**

 **And now, some reviews:**

 **TheJokerKid16: York: "Batman wishes he could be me…"**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: York was convinced by Delta to take on some help. Besides, York has no connections except the club, nothing to hold against him, and he's used to being hunted, so if the word got out, he could go into hiding.**

 **HavenofUmbar: Why does 'blazes' have to be a British thing? I say it all the time, and I live in New Mexico. Perhaps York is an eccentric guy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these shows, Rooster Teeth does**

0oooooooooooo0

 _Father of Innovation_

 _ **Yang**_

"Maine, I'm going to pummel you into the dust." York hissed, standing in a circle of chalk at the center of the ground floor of his home. Maine growled, fingers twitching and ready to grab the giant monstrosity on his back.

"Have they named their weapons yet?" Weiss asked her partner, who was currently eating cookies. The Beacon students that had arrived for this Saturday stood up in the loft, looking down at the fight below.

"Mhmpf." Ruby answered with a mouthful, then swallowed. "Maine 'told' me yesterday, while I was teaching him how to use the scythe."

"And York told me during our sword sessions." Pyrrha told them, looking as the two men circled each other.

"Looks like we got us a Mexican Standoff." York teased.

"Mexican standoff?" Sun asked.

Neptune shrugged. "Must be something from Earth."

York drew his sword and charged. The brute slid the Brute Shot off and sent a pillar of flame towards the gold Freelancer. With a jump, York flipped and shifted the sword into its double mode, and sent it spinning into his opponents' armor, knocking him back.

Maine sent a wild, heavy swing with the blade on the bottom at York. Who parried with his blade, then backed up and shifted the sword into the bow, sending arrows of Dust at Maine tried to dodge, which worked the first time, when he rolled to the side, but failed to move when a fire Dust arrow impacted with his shields, lowering them significantly.

"Ooo, that was good." Yang complimented. Maine sent a volley of grenades at York, blowing him off his feet, and shifted the weapon into its bladed staff form, using it as a lance as he charged towards York with a growl.

The gold Freelancer rolled to avoid the strike, and Maine swiftly flipped around, pressing a trigger and sending the spear flying towards York, who blocked it. "Now you don't have a weapon, Maine."

The brute raised a hand and the weapon came flying into his arm. "Magnets in the gauntlet, my own personal addition." Ruby said, sending Pyrrha a glance.

Down below, Maine had charged again, and they made contact, York's sword against the staff, and Maine pulled a trigger, which made the butt of the staff explode, giving his strike more power and sending York into the air.

Remnant's gravity is odd. When you get higher in the air, it seems a lot less than on the ground, giving you more airtime. York knew this well, and his sword melted to create his sniper. He raised it and rained fire rounds on the giant Freelancer below, then aimed it backward and fired, the momentum sending him towards the brute. He shifted the rifle back into a sword, a war-cry tearing through his throat as he descended like a falcon…

Only to be batted to the side by Maine's arm. The brute shifted his weapon into scythe-mode, approaching the fallen York, who pulled something from his back and shot it. Maine realized it was the knife/hook (Knook? Hife?)

With a whirring sound, York was pulled up into the rafters of the warehouse, firing his newly-shifted Barret. Maine took cover underneath the loft, then shot a grenade up there, which knocked York off. The gold Freelancer caught onto the beam he had been standing on, and hung there, trying to pull his other arm, which clutched his sword, up as well.

Maine looked at the struggling Freelancer, then shifted the scythe into its staff counterpart, then held it like a spear before pulling the trigger, the blast from the butt sending it spiraling towards York, striking his back.

With all the strange rules of Remnants gravity, York fell with a huge crash, and he didn't get back up. He groaned, then waited until Maine approached, shifting his Brute Shot into its usual form. As soon as he was close, Maine swung the blade for his neck in what was supposed to be the killing blow, planning to stop just as the tip touched York.

The fallen Freelancer swung his blade to block it, then swept Maine's legs out from under him, making the brute fall to the ground. York rolled to his feet and had a blade to Maine's neck in an instant. "Dead."

The students up above clapped as York helped the giant to his feet. Maine growled, disappointed he'd let himself be beat.

Yang was the first down. "So, I heard you named your weapons. Care to share?"

York shrugged. "I named it Firestorm's Dawn, matches the color and everything." A few compliments on the name were passed around, and Yang turned to Maine.

The brute growled, then pointed to the words etched along the barrel. _Brute's Regret_ it read. Yang nodded. "Alright, then."

York's armor collapsed into its backpack form and his weapon melted into the phone-size mode, which he slipped into his back pocket. "We're going out tonight. All of us. Get back to Beacon and put on something that'll hide your identities, then meet us by the docks." York told everyone. "I overheard some guys in the club talking. Roman's going to be hitting them tonight."

"Wait, you heard about that, too?" Weiss asked. "We were planning on telling you, too."

"I just hope that girl Neo is there, too." Yang growled.

York did a double take. "Neo?"

"Yeah, she's this girl that never speaks, and has white, brown, and pink clothes, hair, and eyes."

"I know who she is!" York told them. "We're friends. She's working with Torchwick?"

Ruby nodded. "She's helped him escape and almost killed Yang."

York shook his head. "Why is it always the mute ones?"

Maine growled, voicing his resentment to that remark.

"You did change, Maine. Perhaps Neo can, too." York said, more to himself. "We go on as planned. If Neo shows, I'll face her. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's start planning. We're going to be using earpieces."

"Codenames?" Sun questioned eagerly.

York nodded. "Codenames."

The Faunus let out a squeal. "Awesome!"

A plan was formed, the time was set. 9:00 at the docks. York walked them out of the warehouse, then felt the odd feeling of being watched. He looked up to see a young man in a grey hoodie crouched on top of a pole. Rowan was Balanced perfectly on the pole.

"I came over to talk to you, heard some fighting." He explained. "I saw you in the suit."

York sighed. "Great. Now, too many people know about me. Can you keep it a secret?"

Rowan nodded. "But I'm coming with you. You're going to need all the help you can get. Roman's gotten hold of an Atlesian Paladin." He growled. "Figures. Atlas builds a powerful Mech, and loses it to Roman. Anyway, it could be there tonight."

"Didn't RWBY take one down?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy from what I heard, and he still got away." The young man told him.

"He won't this time."

0oooooooooooo0

 _Docks_

 _ **York**_

 __"This is Panther to Blaze." Blake's voice crackled in York's ear. "I have eyes on White Fang members."

"Blaze to all units." York said into the mic. "I have eyes on the Bogeys, five right now. I have a straight shot on at least three before the first hits the ground."

"Spartan to New Freelancers. I have clear shots on three fang, two by fire dust crates, and another searching the perimeter." Pyrrha's voice spoke.

"Acknowledged, Spartan. Let's wait for a few more to show up."

"I wish Penny was here." Ruby said absently. "She kicked these guys' butts last time."

"What was that, Reaper?" York asked.

"Sorry, Blaze. Nothing important." She amended. "If wishes were horses…"

"Beggars would ride." York said, completing the phrase he'd taught her during his lessons on his world.

"Let's stay on topic. And that topic is kicking these guys into next week." Yang hissed.

"Copy that, Dynamo. Is ground force one and two ready?"

"Affirmative, Blaze." Jaune told him, and Maine growled.

"Copy that. Knight and Eagle, prepare for ground assault. Reaper, Spartan, what's your current head count."

"Reaper to Blaze, I count seventeen in my corner."

"Spartan, I count twenty.

"That's about thirty down below. Let's shorten that out. Snipers, let's go to work.

York took aim down below and dropped three Fang members with non-lethal but incapacitating shots. Chaos erupted as the docks exploded into movement.

"Hellfire to Blaze, we need covering fire."

"Right, stealth team, move in." York ordered as he picked off another couple Fang members. One he knew wouldn't be getting up. He could see flashes of movement while Ren, Blake, and Neptune were sneaking around and taking out the Fang members he couldn't do himself due to cover.

After two minutes, he shot another fang member, then heard a cough, one meant to announce one's presence. He turned onto his back and saw a young man, small but with very intelligent bright green eyes. He was dressed like he was headed for a concert, and had six VPD officers in arrow formation around him.

"Nice to finally meet you, Gargoyle." The teen said, a flute in hand as if about to play. "I'm here to arrest you, so please don't cause a ruckus."

York activated the mic for the radio. "Blaze to New Freelancers. I've run into a… complication. Continue as planned, and send in teams on and two."

"Acknowledged, Blaze. Do you need assistance?" Rowan asked. The radio crackled through the speakers.

"We'll see, Hellfire." York said solemnly, then shifted the rifle into a sword, holding it at the ready. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't be taken in, not before I assure my team is safe and Torchwick is defeated." He told the teen

"I don't think you have a choice." One of the police told him.

"Gargoyle." The boy started.

York groaned. "Can you guys stop calling me that? Call me Blaze, Foxtrot-12, I don't care, just not some stupid nickname like 'the Gargoyle'."

"Alright, Blaze." The teen continued. "My name is Echo Mozarch, and under the name of the Vale Police Department and Atlas Academy, you are under arrest for acting as a vigilante. And for the murder of three men."

"Those men died because they would kill me. I have never shot to kill unless they were about to do so." York protested. "Self-defense."

"You lie, all death's hurt a family, someone innocent, through your carelessness, someone is always hurt." Echo hissed, then looked to his men. "Take him."

Three police officers approached, all armed with nightsticks and standard pistols, though one had a sword, and another a steel bow staff.

 _York, far left is prepping fire, dodge right._ Delta assisted. York moved in time for the bullet to miss its mark. He blocked the swordsman and ducked another strike, then hit the officer he'd blocked across the face, knocking the man out cold. He sent the man's nightstick, which he had liberated from his belt, into the gunman's stomach, then blocked the staff and sliced the man in the ribs, enough to incapacitate the seemingly aura-less officer.

York turned and sent a kick into the last man, sending him onto the ground. "Piece of advice, don't get up." He said to the trio, then looked up at Echo, who was whistling, a soft glow surrounding a burly officer with a club. He stepped forward, lightning fast, and met York with a laugh.

 _York, I believe this information may prove useful. It seems Echo's Semblance is to enhance his fellow teammates by whistling._

 _How does that help me?_ York questioned as he ducked to dodge a club swing for his head. He swung his legs to trip the officer, but he jumped, way too easily for his size, and York found himself flung forward by a strong strike from the officer. York growled as his shields flared and died. He knew he needed to get away from any harm so they could recharge, so he activated his active camo.

"Glasses on, boys." Echo said to his men, pulling on a pair of infrared goggles from somewhere on his person, the others following suite. He looked directly at York as he took cover behind a vent, waiting for the recharge.

 _Agent York, this task force seems equipped with goggles able to see through active camouflage._

"Surround him, don't take your eyes off of him."

But it was too late, York's shields had recharged. He shimmered into view and sent a flying kick into a female officer's torso, which sent her into a wall, then turned and slammed the pommel of his sword into the head of another, knocking him out cold.

Whistling another tune, the final officer began to glow with Echo's blessing, and he spirted forward, a broadsword in hand. He managed to get in two strikes, sending York's shield into the red. The Freelancer cursed, then managed to block the third strike, then disengaged, taking a few steps back.

The man advanced, and their blades met with a clang, then York slid the swords to the side and kicked to man in the side. With that strike the officer loosened his hold, and York flicked the blade, twisting it out of the man's hand, then slamming the pommel into the man's head.

Finally, Echo held his flute at the ready, waiting for York to strike.

"Panther to Blaze. Torchwick's getting away!"

York flipped around to see Torchwick flying away on an airship. He cursed, then shifted his sword into the Barret. He tried to aim at the criminal, but the man was out of sight and soon passed behind some buildings.

"I'm not your enemy, kid." York said. "He just got away. Perhaps we could have grabbed him if you hadn't been focused on me."

"I was sent to bring you in, Blaze." The young man told him. "And that's what's going to happen." With the press of a button, the flute extended into a six-foot long staff.

York sighed and shifted Firestorm into its double-sword mode. Echo charged, and soon met York's own blade. The Freelancer struck, a powerful blow that, when it impacted the staff, sent the frail boy back a few feet, but he regained his position, then sent of flurry of strikes, more than half hitting York, the fifth depleting his shields.

Delta began highlighting York's best moves, and York was able to defend himself. The boy shifted to the left, striking the vigilante's shoulder, but the Freelancer struck the boy's head with the flat of his blade, hard.

Apparently his Semblance had used much of his Aura reserves because the frail boy fell to the ground, knocked out from the blow.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." York said.

Rowan's voice crackled over the radio. "Hellfire to Blaze. You make it?"

"Affirmative, Hellfire." York smiled, collapsing his weapon into its civilian mode and turning away, leaving the moaning VPD officers and Echo Mozarch on the ground. Torchwick had escaped, but at least Neo hadn't arrived. York sighed. "Let's get back, I need a drink."

"Victory or drowning your sorrows drink?"

York groaned. "Can't it be a little of both?"

"Panther to Blaze. What's our next move?" Blake's voice crackled over the earpiece.

York groaned. "Rendezvous back at the Father of Innovation. We'll get him next time."


	15. Chapter 15: Winter Is Coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows, Rooster Teeth does**

0ooooooooo0

 _Vale Police Department, Precinct 1, three days later_

 _ **Echo**_

 __"So, you and six of Vale's finest were unable to apprehend one man?" Chief Shad asked, a disappointed scowl crossing his face.

"We weren't expecting the others. We were under the impression that he was working _alone_." Echo protested.

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "He wasn't?"

"He was aided in attacking the White Fang by multiple others, including one of Atlas' most wanted: Rowan Emberstorm. I also learned his true name and the other man in the same kind of armor. The 'Gargoyle' is apparently called 'Blaze' and the giant man is known as Eagle."

"How many casualties were there last night?"

"Four Fang members, all the others will survive."

Shad nodded. "And my task force?"

"They will also survive. The worst we have is a broken arm." Echo told him quietly.

The chief nodded and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I made my full report this morning, their sending a specialist to come assist you. You aren't being recalled, and there will be no repercussions. She will be there to assist you in taking 'Blaze' down."

"'She'?"

0oooooooooo0

 _Rouge's Vibe, 5:00 P.M._

 _ **Jaune**_

"So then, I realize this thing is transmitting to the MOI's MAC gun targeting system, so I ask the guy 'Hey, can you hold this for a second?'"

I burst out laughing. "And he actually bought that?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem that smart… So then began the craziest fall of my life. The MAC gun fired and the building started to collapse. We ran off the edge, and Carolina steered the Sarcophagus into a Pelican, then we both were falling."

"Then what happened?" Ruby asked, eating a cookie.

"Out of nowhere, Maine arrives in this Warthog, a jeep with a big machine gun on the back, and he catches us just in time. So we land on the highway, and we switched seats to go after the guy with the code to activate the Sarcophagus. Team two was pinned down, so Maine took it from the man, and we hauled off. Then these Insurrectionists with jetpacks fly off this helicopter, and while I'm driving, Carolina and Maine these two Innie's for the briefcase. I saw one of them die, and toss a pistol to the other, who shot Maine many times in the throat, that's why he's mute. The remaining Innie got away, and we had to rush him to a medical station for surgery."

Everyone's eyes were wide, finally knowing how Maine had become mute. I whistled lowly. York finished cleaning the bar, then took all of the glasses and stuck a tray for a man to take to the dishwasher.

"So, how'd you get your eye injured?"

"Well, you see, Tex had just arrived, and the Director scheduled a match against me, Wyoming, and Maine, three against one. I tried to come up with a strategy for us, but they kept charging at her, trying to beat her themselves. She beat us all individually for round after round…"

0ooooooooooo0

 _Vale Bullhead Airport_

 _ **Echo**_

The young hunter-to-be sighed as a bullhead set down, people departing from the plane and he scanned the crowd for his new chaperone. He still doubted the need for one, but he wouldn't question the headmaster's orders.

"Are you Echo Mozarch?" A voice to his right asked. He turned to view that last person he expected to be here: Winter Schnee.

"Ms. Schnee. I wasn't expecting for the Academy to send you." Echo bowed.

Winter Schnee was a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair was, as always, tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which were brushed off to the right side of her face, with a small lock of hair that reached below her left ear clearly visible. Her saber sat in place at her waist, partially covered by her white trench coat.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't a dangerous vigilante." Winter scowled. "Whose idea was it to send you after a killer?"

"Actually, Ms. Schnee. He's not going out to purposefully kill. He actually leaves most alive and waiting for the police, unable to escape." Echo told her. "He only kills to save his own life or that of another if there is no other option."

Winter hummed thoughtfully. "What else do we have to go on?"

"He said he'd prefer to be called Blaze or Foxtrot-12. He's occasionally had accomplices, including a man dressed like him that he addressed as 'Eagle.' They call themselves the New Freelancers." Echo gulped.

"I think Ozpin is working to legalize the New Freelancers as Hunters. If we want to complete our objective, we need to act fast. I've made calculations on the response time it takes for the Gar- for Blaze to get to an emergency. He seems to have a handle on the security systems. I was able to triangulate his position and narrow it down to the East warehouse District." Echo told her.

"You've done well, Echo." Winter said, though a smile didn't reach her lips. "We can start asking around for information immediately, and have a stakeout tonight to see if we can spot him."

"Yes, ma'am."

0ooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose, later that evening._

York grunted as Milo met Firestorm, pushing slightly on his muscles until he gained control, diverting the blade to the side and striking quickly. Pyrrha leaped back, then sent a series of strikes, fast and hard, but York was able to block each one with ease, then countered with his own slice, forceful enough to push Milo back.

"You're getting much better, Mr. York."

"I'm a fast learner. And it's just York."

Pyrrha sent another flurry of strikes, faster than the last, And York blocked each one again. "I don't know, maybe we should call you Blaze."

"No, York works." He told the Spartan as he sent his own coordinated attacks, waiting for a feint that looked like it was going for her head, but whizzed over and tapped her leg before she could shift.

"That was good!" She complimented. York smiled, glad he was finally over her voice. "I think we can call it there, I need to go and study, but I think a small troupe of party-goers are waiting at the club for you."

York smiled and deactivated his armor, the suit shrinking it backpack form. "Thank you for teaching me, Ms. Nikos."

"If I'm going to call you York you must call me Pyrrha." She smiled, then glanced up at the stairs to the loft, which Jaune was currently hurrying down, headed to the club himself. As soon as he exited, York sighed.

"When are you going to talk to him?" He asked.

Pyrrha tried to shove it off. "What are you talking about? I talk to him all the time!"

York gave her a pointed look, "Pyrrha, don't make the same mistake I did."

"I just wish he could realize it."

York laughed. "He _is_ a bit dense when it comes to reading women."

"And when were you such a pro?"

"Seemed like I could, except for her. She was nigh impossible to read." York sighed sadly, then tried to put on a smile. "I guess I should head out. Goodnight, Pyrrha, travel safe, study hard."

York waited until Pyrrha left, then looked to Maine, who was sharpening his blade on the Brute Shot. "See you in a bit, Maine."

The giant waved with a grin, and York left, heading through the alleyway to the club, whistling 'Stand Up' by the Cab.

When he entered, there was indeed a group of a few New Freelancers. Jaune and Yang were talking to one another while Ren was calmly speaking with Blake, Nora off messing with Jake's bear head, the DJ had finally returned from his family business and was currently in full 'uniform', prepping the stage for the night.

"Hey, York." Junior called from the office, exiting with the Malachite twins.

York grinned. "What's up, Boss?"

"You've been doing pretty well here, York." The big man told him. "I'm impressed." Then he saw Yang. "Blondie. You here to wreck the place?"

"Not today, Junior, not today." She told him with a grin.

It was then that two people came into the club, one that set York's senses on high alert. Echo Mozarch had just walked through the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Misdirection

**A/N: I've decided that I'll be sending a few more out early, since I've got to have a certain chapter out by a certain date, which, by my current plan, will not work out. So, due to all your praise and encouragement (which will always be rewarded), a second chapter for the day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these shows, Rooster Teeth does**

0oooooooo0

 _Rouge's Vibe_

 _ **York**_

 __Agent New York of Project Freelancer, also known as Cole Grey and Blaze of the New Freelancers, made sure his armor was collapsed in its backpack form and was well hidden. And tapped Firestorm's Dawn, his new blade that was currently in civilian mode, collapsed into a box the size of a thick phone in his jacket pocket. He tried to ignore Echo Mozarch, the Huntsmen-in-training currently in charge of the task force meant to bring in the New Freelancers. This almost made him nervous enough not to notice his companion.

Almost.

York took in the view of a beautiful woman wearing a white trench coat with rips in the sleeve, exposing her upper arms, and black gloves covering her forearms, on top of a blue vest, leaving a bit of her white dress shirt to be viewed. The collar of the trench coat had a red interior, and was binded around her neck by a red jewel. Her white pants were mainly covered by her armored leggings and boots, cover, which were made of grey steel. Her snow-white hair was tied in a bun and the bangs combed off to her right, a single lock of hair dangling by her left ear.

They approached the bar, the woman giving a steely glare around her, inspected everyone. Her eyes lingered on him for a second, and he nodded a greeting.

"What'll it be, madam?" He said, leaning on the bar with two arms. He modulated his voice into a soft Texas drawl, not so hard since he was born there, so Echo wouldn't recognize it.

"Virgin Margarita." She told him. "I refuse to drink alcohol while working."

York kept quiet and went to mix the drink, overhearing the two talking with each other. "Why are we here, Ms. Schnee?"

 _Schnee? Is this Weiss's sister or something?_ York asked himself.

 _Weiss did mention a sister named Winter once, though it was in a tone to show they weren't very close._ Delta reminded him.

"We are here, Mr. Mozarch, because if a vigilante were working as nightclub worker, he could lead a double life working here."

 _She makes it sound like I'm Oliver Queen!_ York thought to himself, shaking his head as he finished the drink, passing it to this woman. "Or, he could frequent this establishment when not 'on-duty', since it's a good place to get a drink and possibly relax."

"You talking about that vigilante, the Gargoyle?" York asked them, taking a sip of water from his cup, internally wincing as he presented his charade.

"We are talking about the vigilante, but he prefers 'Blaze'." Echo corrected.

York made his eyes widened in what he hoped looked like surprise. "You met him?"

"It's a private case, so I suggest you keep your questions for later, Mr…" The woman, apparently Winter, fished for a name.

"Grey, Cole Grey."

"Mr. Grey."

"Mr. Grey is my father. Call me Cole." York protested. Winter mouth twitched, almost if she were about to smirk. "And if I were searching for that vigilante, I'd figure he's down in the sewers, some hideout down there so he can get from place to place quickly."

"That's… Actually a good idea, Mr. Grey." Winter told him, seemingly impressed with his misleading input. Hopefully, that would buy Ozpin some time for him to finalize their licenses. "And with that, I believe we must leave." She left a few lien cards on the table. "Come, Echo."

"Come back anytime. Club opens at nine every night, bar at seven!" York called, then waited until they left.

York's mouth quirked up, and he tried to keep down a laugh. Then, seemingly in unison, all of the New Freelancers burst into laughter.

"Maybe you should check in the sewers?" Yang imitated a full minute later, using Blake's shoulder for support as she held her stomach.

"What was with that accent?" Jaune managed to get out, wiping a tear from his eye.

York glared at him. "That's what people from where I come from sound like, a Texas accent."

"So, why do you sound so different now?" Blake questioned.

"I grew out of it. When you live in Texas, you're surrounded by people that talk just like that, sometimes worse. When I signed up for the UNSC, I was surrounded by people that didn't have that accent, so I subconsciously changed." York explained.

Rowan walked in, and there was a scowl on his face. He walked up and said to York. "Whiskey, now."

York pulled a bottle out and poured a shot. "What's wrong, Rowan. Look like you're about to kill someone."

"Those two that just left the club? They're Atlas. One's Winter Schnee, Spec Ops specialist."

"The other was Echo, the kid they put in charge of the task force."

Rowan's eyebrow rose. "That so? Interesting. Why is Atlas assisting the VPD in catching Blaze?"

York shrugged. "I guess Ozpin wouldn't authorize any of his forces to help, since he's getting me all settled in as a Huntsman. That reminds me, I need to tell Maine not to make any noise and turn off everything until I get home. I locked up the warehouse like it usually is, so maybe they'll think it's still abandoned." The Freelancer pulled out his scroll and sent the text, which Maine soon replied to, saying that would work, he was about to take a nap to be ready for the night.

"You and Maine seem closer." Ren mentioned.

York sighed. "I guess I finally accepted that it wasn't entirely his fault. Besides, I'm trying to move on, start fresh, figured I should wipe that slate clean, along with all the others."

"Including Carolina?" Yang questioned.

York breathed slowly, then nodded. "I think I lost that chance a while ago. Heck, I lost hope a long time ago, as soon as I found out it was Tex that was going rouge."

Rowan patted his shoulder. "A toast." He said, pouring his and a second shot glass full of whiskey, then passed the second to York. "To fresh beginnings."

"To new beginnings." York echoed, then relished the burn of the whiskey as it traveled down his throat, burning his memories away for now.

0ooooooooo0

 _ **York**_

 __"So, I've heard you've got some more help this time around." York said as Echo struck with his flute, now in staff form. The Freelancer easily parried with his double sword and sent his own slash, making the boy back up. "So, where is this beautiful woman I keep hearing about?" The voice modulator he installed made his voice sound deeper, more gravelly.

To his left, Maine had pummeled four of VPD's finest. On his right, Rowan was taking on three swordsman, his hood on and a cloth mask covering his mouth and nose. Both New Freelancers were holding their own nicely.

"I'm right behind you, now surrender or face me, Blaze." He heard Winter's voice behind him.

York sighed and turned to see the woman, dressed as she was earlier this evening, with upper-class dueling saber in hand. The sword had a single edged, slightly curved blade. The sword's hilt had a wide, crescent shaped guard that enveloped her hand.

"I will never surrender, Ms. Schnee. You're running out of time and you know it." York taunted, then shifted Firestorm into its single-blade form. "Soon, I'll be able to take off my mask. Please understand, both of you. What I'm doing is good."

"Not true, Blaze." Echo called, from behind. "You kill without a second thought."

"I kill when it's _necessary_ , boy." York told him. "And don't all soldiers like me kill their enemies? Actually, your own troops kill more people than me, in the same situation."

Echo stayed silent for a few moments. "Alright, for the sake of argument, let's say everything you say is true. I still have to bring you in, Blaze."

"I don't think you'll be able to, young Echo."

"Come, Echo, lets fight him together, he can't beat two of Atlas' best fighters." Winter told him. "We will complete your assignment at all costs."

York cut off his speakers. "Delta, I'll need some help."

"I'm ready, Agent York."

With a flourish, York took his other double-sword from its place on his magnet plate, and shifted Firestorm back into the same. "Let's dance."

Ruby, who was watching through her scope after sniping al of the Fang members, thought this move looked pretty epic, the two swords expanding into their double-sword counterparts. Then, she saw Maine throw an officer off the docks they fought on, the man landing in the water.

Down below, Winter attacked, her attacks very fast and coordinated. York concentrated on her, blocking each strike until Delta warned him of an attack from Echo. The duo were once again able to hold off both Echo and Winter, although he wasn't able to hit Winter when fighting both, he was dealing massive blows of damage to the Young man's Aura reserves.

"Hey, Mozarch." Rowan called, brandishing his blade and gesturing to the fallen VPD soldiers behind him with a grin. "Don't you know it's rude to cut in at the middle of a dance?" Echo charged towards him, striking with an overhead blow, which Rowan blocked, then sent his own strike, also blocked. The two teens engaged in a dangerous dance, Rowan slowly backing towards a wall. Suddenly, he jumped, using the wall to propel him into an overhead strike, which Echo blocked with the middle of his blade. To his surprise, Rowan flipped over the boy, then struck his back. Echo's scroll beeped, warning him that his Aura was nearing critical.

With York, he had shifted Firestorm's Dawn into its longsword mode, and returned the double-sword/chakram to its place. He parried each of Winter's blows, and she blocked every one of his, they were evenly match, York slightly less so in the skill division, due to the fact he was tiring and each blow was harder to block of deflect. Winter was lacking in protection compared to the Freelancer, due to his armor and energy shields, which were barely affected by a single strike.

Winter began to use her glyphs, casting four: two above him like spotlights, the other two on either side of him. She propped up one leg on one, then shot off like a rocket, striking York even faster so he could not block. She struck at least a dozen times, and York's shields were beeping in his ear to show they were down. He fell to one knee, a tear in a black section of his armor, uncovered by the thick armor, was torn and bleeding, at the leg. He cursed, then rose to his feet as Delta activated the healing unit.

"My turn." He growled lowly, the voice changer making it almost demonic. Then, he disappeared from view, striking again and again and dashing quickly from place to place, striking the woman multiple times before returning to visibility.

"Suit's power is at 30%" Delta warned.

"Coordinate energy shield concentration to sections she's about to hit."

"Running calculations. You need to end this soon, York, or the suits functions will disable."

"Got it, D. Reaper, give us some covering fire."

"Who are you talking to?" Winter demanded, and York quickly shut off his speakers, not realizing they were on. "New Freelancer's we're moving out."

Winter was shot by a sniper round, her Aura taking most of the blow.

"Flashbangs, Eagle, now! We need an exit!"

"Affirmative. I'm pulling the van around now." He heard Jaune say into the radio. "South side, you have five seconds before I stop, on my mark… Mark!"

"Sync!" York and Rowan shouted, then Maine backed up, lining the ground in between the New Freelancers and the task force with grenades as they backed towards the van, which pulled out from behind a crate and drifted into a 180, the doors opening to reveal Ren and Nora, both clad in their disguises, both with steel mask ( **A/N: like Army of Two** ) Ren wearing a mask sculpted in the guise of a Falcon, Nora wearing a steel mask with lightning graphics. They both held bright spotlights, which turned on, blinding all that looked at the van, and the three men leaped into the back of the van. The doors slammed shut, and Jaune took off, bullets pinging off of the bulletproof chassis.

"Whoo-hoo, that was intense!" Rowan let out. York pulled off his helmet and smiled.

"Indeed it was, that Winter is a good fighter. I probably wouldn't have won if it weren't for Delta." He told the teen, then stepped up to the shotgun seat. "Nice driving out there, Jaune." He told the young knight.

"It was easy. This van's a dream!"

York had used his connections at the club to special order the van. It was larger than the average one, an expanded chassis and cab allowing at least ten people comfortably. The interior was open, giving the driver and shotgun rider easy access to the rear, which had the sides lined with fold-up seats so more room could be allowed the less people inside. Extra Dust clips and first aid kits lay on top of the seats.

York had put a lot of money into this and one other project, one he refused to let anyone, even Maine, to see. All they knew was that the Freelancer left every day at one and returned at five unless he had other engagements.

"Alright, Jaune, take us back to the safe house." York said, taking a drink of water as his armor collapsed, exposing the scratch on his leg where Winter had penetrated the mesh armor. The healing unit had stopped the bleeding and made it so it wouldn't scar, so York simply washed it and wrapped it.

The van was headed to the New Freelancer's main safe house, which was second only to York's own home. He'd found another abandoned home that had been let loose of power, but the water worked, and it had a garage with a manual system it was stocked with a variety of weapons, including a generator that could recharge the armor. There were two other houses with similar set-ups, but without the van, though one had a black muscle car.

Working the DJ for that one week had loaded York's bank to the brim, so York had taken it down a couple notches, especially with his new project, which he knew would soon be finished.

"Reaper to Recovery. Do you read?" Ruby's voice crackled over the CB radio York had installed.

York took the transmitter mic and spoke into it after pressing the button. "This is Blaze, we read you, Reaper."

"THATWASSOCOOLHOWYOUWEREALLLIKE 'LET'SDANCE' ANDTHEWHOLESWORDFLIPOUTTHINGWASAMAZING!" She cried out, then seemed to compose herself. "I'm on route to the rendezvous point. ETA four minutes."

York nodded. "Roger that, Reaper. We'll meet you there."

Leaning back, York sighed. It was a nice night, and he'd met the New Freelancer's for tonight at the safe house, driving his Harley there from home, a backpack on his back and his weapons in the saddlebags.

When they arrived, there was a small celebration, including a discussion on mistakes that were made, then he left, Maine deciding to stay at the safe house and take a cab home in the morning. York left it alone, and rode home, going over the fight again and again. Winter had fought amazingly, and he found his mind wandering off to how beautiful she'd looked, even with fighting.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's trying to bring you in. There's no time for those kinds of feelings for her._ He told himself, then cursed.

 _Figures that the girl hunting me is the one I fall for._

With a sigh, he found himself back at 273 Ironrose. He'd decided to rename it to the Iron house, due to his new project, which he thought may be unorthodox, and delta agreed, but would definitely be a sight to see and a great tool.

"Mr. Grey." A familiar voice cut through his thoughts. He cursed mentally and turned to view the woman he'd just been battling.

"I told you, call me Cole. Or York." He said, noticing Echo was nowhere to be seen. "How's the search going?"

"Not very well. We only just started searching, but we ran into him near the docks. He and his associates got away, which led me here, to get a drink. I saw you over here just before I went in."

"With all due respect, you shouldn't go to a club for a drink if it's just a drink." York advised.

Winter looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Clubs are too loud for just a drink. If you wanna dance, or listen to dubstep, then yeah, a club's what you want." York explained. "However, if you just want a drink, then give me a sec, and I'll take you to one of the best bars in Vale."

Winter shrugged. "Why not?"

York smiled, "Wait here, Ms. Schnee."

He then took his bike over to the club, parking it in the staff garage and calling his rocket locker, which came immediately from the Iron house. He stuck his backpack and other gear inside, then sent it back, hoping no one would notice it going inside.

When he returned, Winter was inspecting a nearby mural in graffiti of a horse.

"Ms. Schnee?"

"Listen, if you're taking me for a drink, we might as well call each other by our first names." She told him. "Call me Winter, Cole."

"Alright. If you would follow me. The bar's close by, just a few blocks away."

Winter nodded, "Lead the way."


	17. Chapter 17: The Good Stuff

**A/N: And now, to address a review!**

 **thechurro98: The events are currently in season 1 of RWBY and season 10-11 in RVB, so currently, their just starting the Chorus trilogy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these shows, Rooster Teeth does**

0ooooooooo0

 _McGraw's Bar, Vale_

 _ **Winter**_

 __I had to admit, I never thought I'd find myself in this situation. I knew all the names I had for my cold attitude, 'Ice Queen' being prominent among them. I lived by the code of work first, fun later, but here recently, it's been too much work. I would have won that fight with Blaze if I hadn't felt overwhelmed.

When I had let the vigilante get away, I knew that I needed to be at my best. What better way than to get a drink and to relax, as many of my peers did. They always seemed at their best after a night of drinking, although perhaps not immediately the next day, or some other relaxing moment. I had remembered the bartender's words, went to the hotel where I took a shower and bid Echo a good night, and headed down to that club around 11 o'clock.

Now, here at sat at a bar next to Cole, speaking about my life with my sister. I supposed it was the alcohol making me open up so warmly, but it could have been his looks, too. While handsome, and the scar and milky white eye certainly mysterious, he also seemed to have a welcoming aura that seemed to greet all.

"So, you haven't really spoken to your sister in a while?"

"No, I regret not spending more time with her when we were younger. Perhaps if I had, we'd be closer." I sighed, downing a sip of my drink. I believe it was Scotch. Cole was drinking whiskey.

"So why are you after the vigilante? Got a personal grudge or something?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, Echo, the boy I was with earlier this evening. He has an assignment, to help the VPD, who currently wants the vigilante. I received orders from the Atlas higher-ups, and here I am."

"So, you don't think he's evil or something?"

"No, he's doing the job of a Hunter. The only thing wrong with it is that he's _not_ a Hunter." I told him honestly.

Cole chuckled. "So if Blaze was a Hunter, you'd be fine with him?" He asked, then drank while I answered.

I rolled my eyes. "No, probably not. I'm pretty sure he tried to touch my assets during a fight."

Cole choked on his drink. "I'm sure he didn't mean to…" He protested, laughing and coughing at the same time.

"I don't know, he was a bit unnecessarily close."

"If I may speak freely…" He paused.

I nodded, "You may."

"Honestly, I don't blame him. Not saying I would try to touch you like that, I don't like women because of their cup size." He told me.

A rush of heat filled my face. "Cole, that's completely inappropriate."

"Just speaking my mind." He grinned, downing the rest of his drink.

I looked at him, now curious. "Then what does interest you?"

His eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"What do you look for in a woman, if not at her hourglass figure?"

Cole chuckled. "Hourglass is nice, but I can't stand when the top and bottom are too big." He commented. "But looks do interest me. It's just that I admire integrity. You'll find men are obsessed with what they can't have, they set their sights on people above their level. My parents always told me I needed to learn how to cook, in case my looks failed."

"Did you?"

"I know a thing or two." He said modestly.

"Although I must say, I don't think your looks failed."

Cole smiled. "Now, what happened to that cold woman here a while ago?" He joked.

Indeed, I was surprised at my own open behavior, and at the flirting banter going between us. I partially blamed the alcohol, another part was telling me it was my desire to finally not be the no-nonsense woman I was raised to be.

"So, are there any defining features you have on your wish list?"

"I learned a long time ago I liked girls with rare hair. Blonde, auburn, white, that sort of stuff, more than black or brown. Eye color never really mattered to me." He answered. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"What do you look for?"

I sighed. "Sad thing is, I don't really. I've never looked for a relationship. In fact, I've never had one."

"Never?"

"My father always was introducing me to the upper-class bachelors, but they all seemed a bit too selfish for my taste. That, and they all wanted a part of my name, more than me. They were in it for the fame."

"Fame?" Cole questioned. "What fame. I've never heard about you."

I stared at him. "Never? Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Well, I never got into dating as a teen, I was too busy training to join the military. I graduated top of my class, but I still haven't had a first kiss."

He shook his head. "So that's why you're so uptight."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"Love is one of the most freeing senses in the world. When you're with the person you love, you relax, and when you're apart, you look forward to seeing them again, sometimes an ache that grows as your apart."

I shrugged. "I never thought it was important." I told him. "How do you know so much about love?"

"I loved this girl, but I'll never see her again."

"I'm sorry."

"I've moved on." He said, but it was almost as if he was convincing himself.

Cole finished another shot of whiskey. It was enough to make most men buckle, but he seemed as sober as when they started.

"You're a soldier, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Used to be. I was Spec Ops."

"Really, which military and war?"

"You wouldn't know it, it was a secret organization that had fifty agents, and we worked under the radar."

"Is that how you damaged your eye, in a warzone?"

"No, it was a training exercise. They managed to get live ammo on the course, and I got stunned, thrown back through a pillar, actually, when a grenade landed next to me. One of the other agents used this paint that locked up our armor, so it saved me, but I got this."

I stared at him. Live ammo on a training course. "That's hard to believe. Most of our armors aren't able to withstand a grenade from that close."

"The armor was developed just for us in the organization, so no one in Remnant's military has it, it would cost too much to produce."

Winter nodded. "I see."

Cole finished another shot, then looked at a nearby clock. "Well, I guess I should head home. Got plenty of work to do tomorrow."

"Same here." I told him.

York stood, then seemed to debate something in his mind, then he looked to me. "Winter, would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow? With Me?" He added.

I was taken aback in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I was just thinking, since you've haven't been out on a date in awhile, maybe you could go on one with me." He explained, rushing through the sentence. "But its fine if you don't want to, I completely understand why you wouldn't want to go with some lowlife like-"

"Sure." I found myself saying, which surprised me. I'd never been on a date, how was I doing this so easily?

He looked into my eyes. "Really?"

"Why not? I'd like to go on a date with you." I told him, testing the words I'd never spoken together in the same sentence out.

Cole smiled. "Alright. I'll pick you up. Where?"

"I'm at the Vytal Hotel on 1st and Cherry."

"Near the Precinct?"

"Yes, it is."

He nodded. "Alright, then. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll see you then, Cole."

"I forgot to tell you. My friends call me York."


	18. Chapter 18: Discovery and Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows, Rooster Teeth does. I also don't own 'Country Song' by Seether.**

 **I also don't own a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, but that's beside the point :(.**

0oooooooo0

 _Beacon Academy_

 _ **Ruby**_

"So, any guesses on what York's working on?" Yang questioned the table full of New Freelancers around them in the cafeteria.

"Maybe he's building us our own armor?" Neptune suggested, a hopeful tone of voice.

"Or a super-cool vehicle, like the Pelican or something." Nora gave her own guess.

"Perhaps he's building some cool gadget." Blake guessed.

"Speaking of secret projects, what have you been working on here recently, Ruby?" Weiss asked the red-hooded scythe-wielder.

Ruby smiled. "It's something for Agent Maine. Let's just say that I think I'll be his favorite person for a while."

"That's cryptic. What on Remnant could you be building for Maine?"

"You'll see. It's almost finished. I should be able to give it to him this Saturday."

"Alright, Ruby. I guess we can wait until then." Yang relented.

"So anyway, what do you think he's making?"

"I guess we'll have to wait to see that, too." Pyrrha told them. "Maine doesn't even know what it is, only Delta and York."

"I know it's made of a lot of wood and metal." Nora told him. "I went to the Iron House and he was talking to a guy in a delivery truck. He'd apparently delivered it to the wrong address. I asked him if it was where he got his sloths."

"And what did he say?" Jaune questioned.

"He just looked at me and said, 'I wouldn't tell you if it was, would I?' I'm pretty sure it was."

Ren shook his head. "He encourages you way too much." He sighed.

0oooooooooo0

 _Vytal Hotel, 7PM_

 _ **Winter**_

"When you said you would pick me up, I thought it would be in a car" I admitted, looking at the strange bike in front of my hotel.

York smiled as he offered a hand. "Sorry, I couldn't get one in time. You think you need a helmet?"

He wore a black jacket, appropriate for the November weather, zipped up with a second zipper that turned it into a windbreaker, which was currently undone. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes, his scar split in half. Jeans trailed down to his usual boots. A pair of black gloves rested over his hands.

"I think I'll manage without, thanks." I told him, stepping up and over the seat of the motorcycle, resting my hands slightly on his shoulders.

"Hold on." He warned a second before he hit the throttle. The first thing I found out was that his bike was extraordinarily loud, the second was that I liked riding a motorcycle. Being exposed to the air as it rushed past your face was one of the most exhilarating feelings I ever experienced.

We tore through the streets of Vale, My death grip on York's shoulders making him roll them in discomfort. I loosened slightly and shifted, moving one under his left arm and connecting it around to clasp the other, creating a loop like a bandolier.

Soon, we arrived at a little restaurant called 'Jazz's Deli' York pulled into a parking space, and I quickly noticed how close we were and disentangled from him and dismounted. York looked at me, then killed the engine and stepped off, slipping the keys into his left inner pocket.

"When you said dinner, I thought you meant that we'd be going to some fancy five-star place." She said honestly.

"I'm sure you've had those kinds of dinners before, possibly on other dates, so I figured it'd be a different date from others."

"I'd say getting picked up on a motorcycle and taken to a deli hasn't happened to me as of yet." I told him. "Although most of my dates weren't bartenders."

"Is that a bad thing?"

I shook my head. "Not necessarily. I've grown bored of high-society big-names. You're a lot more… unpredictable. But not unpleasant like some people."

York hummed. "Unpredictable but not unpleasantly so, I like the sound of that." Her told her, then opened the door, letting sweet aromas into the air as he held it for me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I have some experience in being a gentleman." York scoffed, a mischievous glint in his eye.

With that, I stepped into my first date. Fear was growing in my chest. Never before had a date been so casual… _I'm doomed._

0ooooooooo0

 _ **York**_

 __"… so he asks, 'You think I'm the second worse fighter?' and I look at him and tell him, 'No, you're easily the worst.'" York told the woman in front of him. She laughed lightly, music to his ears, then took a bite out of the huge meatball sub she'd ordered. York had told her this was a date where she didn't have to be proper, or use table manners, and that is she wanted, she could order the greasiest, most unhealthy meal here.

This was her choice. Perhaps not exactly what York was expecting, but she seemed a lot looser now he'd broken her out of that cold, hard shell.

 _Damn it, D. I'm falling in love again._

 _I cannot help you in this area, but I don't think being with her is the best idea right now… not until you can safely reveal your identity and be sure she won't arrest you._

"York?" Winter called, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Winter. Got lost in my thoughts." He excused. "You were saying?"

Winter seemed to relax, "I was saying that I was once training with my sister, Weiss. She's learned quite a lot, but as far as I can tell, she hasn't been able to summon anything."

"Well, I'm sure she's trying." York assured.

"That's just it, I still haven't given her a call."

"Well, how about you see her later today?" He suggested.

"Perhaps another time. Besides, I'm here on a date with you, I should be focusing on it."

"Well, you're doing just fine so far." York told her.

Winter blushed, which of course sent York's heart into a frenzy. _Calm down, you fool!_ He told himself, almost sounding like Omega.

"So, what's your Semblance?" Winter asked him.

"I've never had my Aura unlocked." York told her. _Heck, I'm not sure if I can even have one._

"What? How is that possible? You were sent into the military, surely they would've unlocked it."

"I guess the armor made them think we didn't need it." York told her.

"Well, maybe someday it'll be unlocked." Winter spoke.

"And maybe someday you'll get your first kiss." York told her, and for a second, a hopeful look crossed her face, but it was a gone in an instant.

They left the deli a few minutes later, and York dropped her off back at the hotel. "Here's my scroll number, in case you want to do something like this again." She told him, handing him a torn piece of paper.

York smiled. "Plan on it."

0ooooooooooooo0

 _ **Weiss**_

The heiress' scroll beeped and she drew it from her pocket. What she saw there was a message from her sister, Winter, who had not texted her in what seemed like years.

 _Can you take a phone call?_

Immediately, she pressed the call button on the scroll. It began to ring, and in the middle of the second tone, it stopped and all she heard was her sister's voice. "Weiss?"

"Winter? Why are you calling, has something happened?" She asked worriedly, then took a drink of water.

"No, I just was told I should call you. I've been, cold as of late, but I'm trying to be better. I decided to call you, and I even went on a date."

Weiss spewed the water out. "What? You haven't been on a date in years. With who?"

"I'll have you meet sometime. His name is Cole Grey, but he prefers to be called York." Her sister responded.

Weiss spat out the water again. "What? You went on a date with York?" She half-yelled. All of the New Freelancers looked to her in question, especially Yang.

"You know him?" Winter said surprised.

"Pretty soon, He'll be nothing but a memory." Weiss hissed.

Winter took a second on the other line. "Weiss, I just had… one of the greatest dates in my life, and you are not going to scare this guy off."

"Oh, I won't scare him off, I'll just beat the crap out of him."

"How do you know York?"

Weiss almost blurted that he was Blaze, but managed to catch herself. "Yang met him at the club. He's been a friend."

"Hmm. Well, he's not at the club anyway." Winter told her. "He said he was going to go work on a project, said he almost had it finished, and then he had to go talk to Ozpin of all people."

Weiss' anger forgotten, she asked, "Ozpin, why does he have to talk to him?"

"I know. Of all people, I didn't expect York to know him personally." Winter stated. "Anyway, I need to go. Maybe when can get together some time, catch up?"

"I'd love that, Winter." Weiss answered. "I'll talk to you soon."

With that, Weiss hung up the phone.

"She went on a date with York?" Yang asked.

"Apparently."

The brawler whistled. "Get it, tiger." She purred jokingly.

"Ew, Ew, Ew. I didn't need that image." Weiss cried, holding her ears as the blonde laughed.

"What image?" Ruby asked.

"Speaking of York, Are we meeting him tonight for our night games?" Blake asked, using their code for being awesome vigilantes.

"I think we're going." Ruby confirmed. "And I think JNPR can't, they're going to see the Spruce Willis movie that just came out with SSSN and CVFY."

"Guess it's just us, Rowan, Maine and York, then." Weiss spoke.

"We'll manage." Yang said confidently.

0ooooooooooo0

 _Boathouse by Vale Bay_

 _ **York**_

York was putting the final touches to his newest project as a speaker blared rock music. He was nodding to the music, occasionally singing along:

 _Stay when you think you want me_

 _Pray when you need advice_

 _Hey keep your sickness off me tryin to get through_

 _Blame all your weakness on me_

 _Shame that I'm so contrite_

 _Hey keep your fingers off me, why can't I get through?_

 _You think you have the best of intentions_

 _I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth_

 _I keep on thinking that it's_

 _(Hey) all done and all over now (whoa)_

 _You keep on thinking you can save me, save me_

 _(Hey) My ship is sinking but it's_

 _(Hey) All good and I can go down (whoa)_

 _You've got me thinking that the party's all over_

"Agent York." Delta paused the music and spoke through the speakers. "You and Maine are meeting Ozpin at the Beacon landing pad in twenty minutes, and Maine is driving the car here now."

"Thanks, D." York said, then dropped the paintbrush he was holding, standing back to admire the large New Freelancer symbol in navy blue.

"Alright D, I think it's ready, run a diagnostics test on her real quick."

"The project reports intact armor, full electrical systems. Shield generators are prepped and ready, as are the active camo generators and weapon system. The shifter module, however, is unresponsive, and the power source is slightly unstable. " Delta reported. "I do not think it will change forms or operate for more than an hour at this point. Do you expect to use it tonight?"

"No, but I may need the sub-project." York told him with a sigh.

"Affirmative, Agent York. I will make sure it's ready."

"What about the AI intake units. Are they online?"

"Affirmative, Agent York. If I need to get either of the projects to you, I can jump and arrive quickly."

A car honked outside, and York activated his armor, which quickly expanded onto his body. He slid his BR onto his back, his knife onto his back waist, an SMG on his right leg, and his double-sword/chakram on the opposite side, underneath Firestorm's Dawn, which was in its scabbard at his waist, then walked outside in active camo mode. Maine waited outside, already armored in the car. It looked a lot like a Mustang, black in color. York stepped around and got into the passenger seat before de-cloaking.

Maine drove them up to the bullhead that would take them up, then activated their hologram systems, creating two disguises that covered their armor. They stepped out of the vehicle and towards the bullhead, two men, one with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, the other in a red polo shirt and black slacks. They bought tickets, and soon were on their way up.

As planned, Ozpin was waiting, a blonde woman who looked very familiar waiting next to him.

Both of the Freelancers looked at one another, then in a flicker, their usual look returned, the menacing armor returning.

"Gentlemen, so good to see you." Ozpin greeted. "May I introduce Glynda Goodwitch, Vice-principal here at Beacon?"

"Good evening gentlemen." The woman spoke, and York cursed and Maine growled.

"Of course she sounds like Tex." York cried to the skies. "Why does everyone here have to voice of a freaking Freelancer?"

No one answered, there was silence from the group, especially Goodwitch, whose eyebrow was raised.

"Well, that was interesting." Ozpin deadpanned. "Continuing on, if you'll join me up at my office, I'll have you sworn into the Society of Hunters and sign a few papers before your licenses are presented to you and added to the database. Tomorrow, we're holding a press conference for-"

"Wait, press conference?" York asked. "We didn't hear anything about a press conference."

"Well, it is necessary for you to be seen in public as new hunters, or else the VPD will continue hunting you." Ozpin pointed out. "If it makes you feel any better, you can wear your armor and be announced by your codenames."

York looked at Maine. "It's necessary."

Maine shrugged, then signed to him.

"Delta?" York questioned, having never learned sign-language.

"He says he doesn't care. If people badger him, He'll just body-slam them."

York laughed. "Of course he did."

"We've already put them down as your names on the forms." Ozpin told them. "But, should you decide to reveal your identities, we can easily change the records."

"What time is the press conference?"

"It's going to be here at 5, but I want you here at 12."

York groaned. "Alright. But we're going out tonight, gotta keep the streets clean."

"Indeed. Now, let's get to my office." Ozpin gestured with his cane.


	19. Chapter 19: Double-life Death

**Reviews:**

 **Blaiseingfire: I have chapters written and already viewed by my Betas up to chapter 24, I just make you wait cause I'm a troll, and I want to make sure it lasts.**

 **TheFishKing: I already have all of the reactions for all of Team RWBY, and I don't think I'll go that in-depth, but it is a good idea. In fact, I might have Grif and Simmons do it when they show up, because Simmons is such a nerd he probably has all the comics and movies downloaded on a flash-drive or something, and Grif would have the idea and think he could make millions.**

 **MaddyR: You seem to be a really happy person, you've reviewed with ':)' exactly… three times. Not that I'm complaining.**

 **TheJokerKid16: Indeed, it did seem to escalate.**

 **As for those worried about Yorkalina, cause I know some of you are, I haven't decided on whether I'll make them get together when she shows up, because I love them too, but I also like Winter X York (WARNING: pairing confirmed! :0).**

 **ATTENTION! I'd love to see awesome ship names for Winter and York, so leave a suggestion and the winner will get a surprise gift!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Red vs. Blue.**

0oooooooo0

 _West Sea Port, that night._

 _ **York**_

 __York roundhoused a man in the stomach, a member of one of the larger gangs in Vale: the Knaves. They each wore metal plating on their chests, and each was armed medievally, a sword and some sort of bow on each person. They currently were raiding a nearby bank, a force of about three dozen individuals. The Freelancer sent his chakram spiraling into his foes, the weapon slicing a few legs and arms of the men, or ricocheting off their armor, until it was caught by Maine, who threw it back to his partner before punching a man into the wall.

Next to him, Ruby, clad in a full black suit with a black trench coat as long as her cloak, a hood covering her hair and a steel mask designed and painted like a skull over her face to match her codename. She flipped over his back, batting a Knave aside with the butt of Crescent Rose.

York shifted Firestorm into its bow form, then sent an ice arrow, Dust rounds courtesy of Weiss, into the area of the leader, a man known as King, and a few of his men, trapping them in the ice, then switched back to his double-swords to block a broadsword.

Delta warned him to do a matrix-like backwards duck, just in time to see an arrow whiz right past his visor. He drew his BR, loaded with a dust-alternator, which could shoot different types of dust by control, and sent a fire-Dust round into the bowman's longbow, which, made of wood, blazed into an inferno. York slid the gun back onto his back and blocked a second strike.

A few yards away, Blake was swinging yang by the ribbon of her kusarigama, the brawler using momentum and Ember Celica to hit Knaves around her.

Soon, it seemed most of the Knaves' forces were either down or had ran away, but a few were still kicking.

"York, authorities are about to arrive. I advise we wrap this up."

"Blaze, the King is getting away!" Rowan cried, and when York turned, he saw a few of the Knaves boarding a personal airship, a knight's symbol on the doors.

"Delta, I'm going to need the sub-project."

"Affirmative, Agent York. Deploying the Pelican."

In that instant, he felt the AI jump to the Pelican, and continued to fight.

"Blaze what are our orders?" Blake called through the radio.

"We're not letting them get away. Pickup is coming, just take them all out." York ordered.

"Pickup? The van can't chase that, it's too far away."

At those words, the Pelican arrived, looking exactly like the UNSC's troop transport, but with black plating and a New Freelancer insignia on the side. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Pelican has arrived. Everyone on board." He ordered as it descended, the rear door lowering. Everyone climbed onto the bird just as police cars pulled onto the premises. Delta, who was currently controlling the Auto-pilot sequence, made it rise as York spotted Winter, a scowl written on her face as the Pelican ascended. Police opened fire as the door closed, the bullets pinging off as the Pelican took off.

York hurried into the cockpit, sitting at the controls as Delta returned to his armor. "Alright, Freelancers, we're coming up fast on the Knave's enemy vessel. It has a weapons system, but so do we. I want Reaper, Eagle, and Dynamo to land on its wings and bring it down, preferably after we exit the city, so be ready to drop."

"Acknowledged, Blaze." Ruby said.

York piloted the Pelican up above the airship, then flipped the switch to open the bay. "Alright, on my mark." He said into the speakers.

"Mark!" He yelled, then waited for a few seconds. "Did they make it?"

"Yes, they're on the airship, close it up." Rowan told him, and York flicked the switch back and pulled back.

At the top of the airship, He saw Maine cutting the hull open with his Brute-shot, then Ruby and Yang dropped inside, followed by the brute, then a small explosion rocked the airship, and people began bailing into the water below, as the airship had flown out to sea.

"Reaper to Blaze, we need extraction, ASAP!" Ruby's cried.

"Reaper, you remember how we got Sarcophagus?" York said into the mic, then heard Maine growl menacingly, Yang cursed.

"Everyone strap in, we're going down." York said, then pointed the Pelican's nose up and then went into a steep dive.

He saw the trio come out of the airship, in perfect skydiving form. York punched the throttle, falling towards the three New Freelancers and flipping the bay door switch. Soon, he passed them, and killed the jets until he confirmed they were inside, then hauled up on the Pelican's stick, trying to tilt the Pelican before it hit the water. He punched the engines as soon as he was ready, and the Pelican shot forward, finally free of gravity as he flew out of death's clutches once more.

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon_

 _ **York**_

 __Two Freelancers stood behind curtains in the courtyard, atop a stage both were armored, with their newest weapons only.

Outside, he knew the mayor, chief of police, and Winter and Echo were waiting, along with multiple press members. Apparently, Ozpin has just called all of them for a press conference last night, not mentioning that Vale's vigilantes were becoming the two newest Hunters.

"You ready?" York questioned. Maine just growled.

"Maine, Maine." Ruby dashed up to us in a flurry of rose petals. "I just heard you were going to be in this thing, so I decided to give this to you early."

In the girl's hands was a small black-clothed device that seemed to have a small layer of machinery inside the cloth. The brute took off his helmet.

"It's an invention I made to help with your throat. It uses nerves from the brain and your vocal chords, the ones that remain, and creates your voice again, exactly like it should sound if you hadn't gotten hurt.

By now, Maine had a curious and hopeful look on his face. He took the device and binded it around his neck, the voice-maker fitting perfectly over his entire neck and activating instantly.

Maine cleared his throat. "I am Agent Maine." His voice growled out, still very deep and gravelly menacing. His eyes became teary. "My voice. It's really my voice!" He practically shouted, holding his throat, he snapped forward and entrapped the small teen in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, Ruby. You've given me something I thought I'd never have again."

York found the whole scene the happy kind of sad, a wound finally fixed that welded a friendship between the brute and the reaper. He'd never seen Maine hug anyone unless it was to wrestle or kill.

The man stood and turned to York. "York. I regret everything I did. I'm sorry for Carolina, and all the others."

"It's alright, Maine." The gold Freelancer told him. "I think I've almost forgiven you."

"Oh, and by the way, if you ever pull a stunt like what you did last night, I'll pound you into a wall and leave you stick there like I did with a sim trooper."

York raised an eyebrow, then Ozpin's voice echoed through the courtyard.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure many of you are confused, and others on the edge of their seats. So, I will get straight to the point. We are here to recognize new Hunters into our organization, very special and well-known individuals that will be joining our ranks."

Maine slid his helmet back on, "Let's do this."

"Many of you already know them, and may I say that if you don't, you don't watch the news. May I introduce Vale's resident vigilantes, now official Hunters: Blaze and Eagle!"

York sighed. "Here we go." He said, then stepped out onto the stage. Swords were drawn and guns were aimed at him, where Chief Shad, Echo, Winter, and five VPD officers, at least two York knew he had caused serious injury to. Camera's flashed all around.

York and Maine raised their hands, and everything was quiet, then York activated his voice modulator. "Well, this is awkward."

Ozpin spoke again. "Please put your weapons away. I have spoken with Blaze and Eagle, and the Mayor has agreed to give them complete amnesty for their actions as vigilantes."

The Mayor, York remembered his name was Drakes, Reed Drakes, nodded to the officers to confirm the headmaster's words. Slowly, the officers sheathed their weapons. Echo wore a scowl on his face, Winter a look of slight relief.

"I'd like to make a statement." York said. "I am here to say that my actions as a vigilante were for what I thought was the betterment of the city, and that all the lives I took were in self-defense in the protection of my life, and I regret any damages caused to families or private property during my crusade."

Ozpins nodded, then drew two cards from a manila envelope. "You Hunters licenses, gentlemen." He told them. The two Freelancers took their offered card, nodding their thanks to the headmaster. Shouts of questions began to ring out as the headmaster stepped off the stage, the conference apparently over. Some swarmed the professor, even more swarmed the new hunters.

"Blaze! What are your plans now you've gone legal?"

"Are there any more of you out there?"

"Gargoyle"

York held up his hands to stop them in their tracks. "Okay, first off: whoever came up with the name Gargoyle needs to be slapped, I hate that name." He told them. "Next, I plan to continue helping the people of this city and the kingdom. Eagle and I have been working with a few others in a team of elite fighters to combat the Grimm and the corrupted gangs and individuals around."

"Do you and this team have a name?"

"We call ourselves the New Freelancers."

"Freelancers? Does this mean you will only work for hire?"

York shook his head. "While we will be open to contracts of interest, we will help this city in any way we can, with or without pay?"

"Will you ever take the helmets off, so we can learn your true identities?"

"Not any time soon. Let's just say we aren't ready, and neither is the world."

"Eagle, do you have any comment?"

Maine growled, "No." His new voice said. "Leave me alone."

"I think that's all the time we have for today, goodbye, ladies and gentlemen." York told them, pushing his way through the crowd until they all backed away. He aimed to pass right by the police force, nodding to Winter. "Ms. Schnee, Echo."

"This isn't over, Blaze." Echo said warily, a touch of anger in his voice.

Maine growled as he passed, leaning towards the boy until he stepped back. York snapped his fingers a couple times. "Hey, Eagle, let's go."

The brute continued to stare at the duo as they boarded the Bullhead, then the two new Hunters flew down and out of sight. Almost a minute later, York's scroll went off with a text from Winter.

 _I need a drink._

0oooooooo0

 _ **York**_

"So, he made them Hunters?" York asked the woman before him.

"Yes. Now Echo will be greeted back as a failed mission." Winter said. "That's the only thing I'm mad about."

"Well, his mission was supposed to just bring in Blaze, wasn't it?" York started.

Winter nodded. "Yes, but now that he's gone legal, we can't arrest him."

"Not for taking down crime, but he can get brought in for something else, even if it doesn't result in him going to prison." York told her. A second later, she kissed him on the cheek.

"York, you're a genius!" Winter told him, them seemed to sober up. "Wait, what would he do that's wrong?"

"Drunken harassment? Urinating in public, breaking and entering."

"Why would he break into a house?"

"He could be entering a base and not have a warrant. The only way that doesn't work is if he was contracted to do a job, and his objective was on the other side."

"How do you know all this?"

"Let's just say I've been arrested a couple times. I made sure to find the loopholes in all laws."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Funny, never pegged you for a hoodlum." She said sarcastically. "So, I asked you to take me for a drink, and now we're on a date." She stated bluntly. "Not that I'm complaining."

York looked around the steakhouse, glad those existed on this world, too. "Figured you were hungry, too." He told her, sipping the cherry cider in his cup. IT was almost like alcohol, the way it bit the back of your throat, but without the consequences of drinking.

"Starving." She admitted, and as if on cue, the waiter finally exited with their steaks. They were set down, along with rolls, and Winter's eyes widened.

"This thing is freaking huge!"

York chuckled. "Just like I used to eat them, sirloin medium rare.

"I'm interested to try this thing out." Winter admitted, then took a fork and steak knife before slicing a portion, then stuck it in her mouth and chewed slowly.

York laughed as her eyes widened. She swallowed. "This steak is amazing! It's like it's melting in your mouth. Spices are perfect." She took another bite, and moaned.

York finished laughing and finally ate some of his steak. "You're right, it's pretty good, better than mine."

Winter's eyes sparkled. "You can make these?"

"Yeah, learned to from my dad, he was king of barbeque in town. Steaks, hot dogs, you name it, he'd make it."

"And he taught you?" Winter questioned.

York nodded and laughed. "Something tells me I'll be needing that knowledge pretty soon."

Winter nodded, a mischievous look crossing her face. "If it's any bit as heavenly as this, then, yes, yes you will."

York grinned, then began to eat in earnest, devouring the steak and the fries before turning on the rolls. Finally, everything was finished off on both sides. York felt very full and very happy, and he could tell Winter was, too. York paid the bill, to which she protested. "Listen. This date was my idea, I pay for the expenses. Should you ever decide on a date that you want to go to, then you get to pay."

After this exchange, York walked with her back up to her hotel, cutting through roads and alleys until, after he and Winter crossed a street, he saw the last person he expected.

"Neo?" He asked, and the mute girl nodded. "Where have you been?" They girl gave a few signs, giving York an impression, "Around? That's the best you can give me? I've been hearing some bad things about you."

"York, who is this?" Winter asked, drawing attention to herself. Neo looked at the woman and her eyes widened, her grip on the parasol tightening.

"This is a friend of mine. Neo, this is Winter."

Neo nodded, tapping her head knowingly. "You already know her?" York guessed, and she confirmed it again.

"Hey, are you headed to Junior's?" York asked, and the small girl nodded. "Alright, maybe I'll see you there. I'm thinking of going in tonight, work some overtime."

Neo gave him a thumbs up, then walked away.

"That was… odd." Winter told him.

"She's mute, like Maine. Don't know how, though."

"Maine?"

"I'll tell you that story another day." York told her, her hotel now in sight. "Listen, Winter, there's something I need to tell you."

The woman turned to face him, stopping. "I had a nice evening, too, York."

"Well, me too, but that's not it. You know what, I'll tell you next time we meet, otherwise you won't believe me." York told her. "Just tail Blaze until he slips up, and then Echo can have his completed grade."

"Thanks for that, by the way. Sorry if that kiss freaked you out." She told him.

"Not freaked out by that in the least. Makes me a bit bolder." York told her, "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, York."

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Somewhere in Atlas_

Four people watched the screen intently, all in shock at what was on the screen.

"So, he goes by Blaze now." One man murmured to himself. "I preferred York."

"It's a hell of a lot better than the Gargoyle!" A woman next to him stated.

"Language." Another said.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Mormon!" The woman retorted.

"We should try to make contact." Said the final man. "We can head to Vale ASAP, with our suits on so he'll know it's us."

"Let's get packing."

0ooooooooooooo0

 _ **Winter**_

 __"And that bartender gave you this idea?" Echo asked me as we watched Blaze, clad in his usual armor, watching a drug deal inside a small warehouse. Looking around, he stood, and fired a knife that had turned into a grappling hook, then zipped down in front of the door. He drew out a kit of small tools and, after setting his Battle Rifle next to the door, began to pick the lock with them.

"Gotcha." I exclaimed. "Who knew you'd be so on the nail, York?"

We climbed down to the street, approaching the warehouse, which Blaze had already broken in, and gunshots were ringing out. Soon, all was silent, and the man stepped back out of the door, sliding his rifle onto his back.

"I was wondering when I would see you again, Winter." He told me, voice changer shifting his voice into that low voice.

"Blaze, you are under arrest for breaking and entering without a warrant, which, for a Hunter, is listed as a fine of 500 lien." Echo said.

"I'll go quietly, but first, there's something I have to tell you, Winter."

"You can tell me on our way to the precinct." I growled, although I had no quarrel with Blaze, he'd finally gotten Echo's grade.

"That's fine, but I just don't want you to hate me. I kept it a secret because I couldn't be arrested until it was official, not because I didn't trust you."

"Why on Earth would you trust me, Blaze?"

"Because of my true identity. Let's just say, I wasn't trying to 'touch your assets' during that battle." And with that, he pulled off his helmet, revealing his face.

I cursed softly. "York?"


	20. Chapter 20: Winter's Wrath

**A/N: ATTENTION! People, we got a problem. I've already answered some of the questions you guys are asking in reviews in the chapters. This is partially my fault: I will copy the questions here and then answer them, so please read the reviews before you ask a question.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TheFishKing:** _ **Ok ya Griff and Simmons definitely have to do that and York should be really mad at himself for not thinking about it. Also what are you going to do about Carolina?**_ **Well, as previously stated in the last chapter, I don't know if I'll save Yorkalina or keep Winter and York together.**

 **MASTERBAStard:** _ **Are you planning to get the reds and blues involved in the story and when?**_ **As this was also previously stated (Not really mad just pointing it out), We are currently in Season 1 In RWBY and Season 10-11 in RVB, and I plan on bringing the Reds and Blues in after the Chorus Trilogy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.**

0ooooooooooo0

 _Precinct 1, Vale_

 _ **York**_

 __"Why on Remnant didn't you tell me?" Winter demanded as York sat in the interrogation room, alone and cuffed to the table.

"You're trying to tell me you wouldn't have followed your orders?" He questioned. "That you wouldn't have felt betrayed as you do now and gone immediately to arrest me, come on, Winter, You hardly knew me by then. I was trying not to get caught until I was a Hunter, and then tell you immediately after."

"Why didn't you tell me on our date?" She asked.

York laughed. "You would've thought I was crazy! I didn't have any proof, and it was so far-fetched that I knew I wouldn't be able to convince you unless you saw me, confirmed I was Blaze, and then unmasked myself."

Winter didn't speak, instead fuming until York raised his hands, pointing to the handcuffs. "And are these really necessary? I thought I was taken down for the fee, so I should be discussing this with you outside of the Precinct, and out of handcuffs."

She stepped towards him, taking the key from her pocket, and undid the handcuffs. Immediately, York shot to his feet and captured her lips with his, thankful he'd taken off the helmet. He broke off a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but know I'm not lying and I won't feel guilty." He said softly as she recovered, her face red either from anger or blushing. "Now, if you want, I'll leave you alone. I understand if you hate me, and-"

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot." She interrupted, gripping the back of his head and pulling him down to press her lips against his, kissing him until each had to pull away, gasping for air.

York noticed that Winter was slightly shorter than him. That fact alone made him chuckle.

"What is it?" Winter asked.

"Nothing, just noticed how tall you are."

Winter scoffed. "I'm very tall for my age, thank you. I'm 6'1''!" She protested.

"I never said you were short." York laughed. "I'm 6'9'', that's a bit taller than you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

York shook his head. "No. Actually, it makes it a lot easier to do this." He kissed her again, savoring each moment.

Echo burst into the door and he saw them leapt apart, both a bit red. "Winter, there's a… What the heck just happened?"

Winter looked to York, then answered. "Nothing, Echo, I was just raging at York here."

"Sup?" York waved.

Echo rolled his eyes, then exited, and York was immediately tackled to the wall and they were at it again.

 _Delta?_

 _Yes, Agent York?_

 _Text Maine to go to one of the safe houses tonight._

York ran his hand down Winter's back, then she pulled away with a gasp of air. "Holy Oum, so this is what I've been missing out."

"You're surprisingly well, considering this is the first night you've ever kissed someone." York told her, and she blushed.

She kissed him again. "Let's get out of here."

0oooooooooo0

 _ **Winter**_

 __The night passed with York and I Enjoying the other's presence, and kisses, until we passed out on his bed, fully clothed, mind you! Nothing like that happened that night. The next morning, I was amazed at how relaxing it felt to not wake up in a bed alone. York's arm was wrapped around me protectively, as well as pulling my body against his. The sun was shining through a window onto the floor below, and I let out a deep breath.

York was my strange case. Around him, I laughed, I cried, seemed to be anything else but how the rest of my life had been. And it was fun, too. I placed my hand over York's, and his grip tightened slightly.

Of course, the __whole scene of me finding out Blaze's true identity didn't go smoothly, although I wasn't mad about him being Blaze, just a bit miffed he hadn't told me.

Down below, the door to the warehouse popped open with a screech, and my head shot up to look down to see a giant man duck underneath the doorway.

"York?" He seemed to growl. I recognized it, too. This was Eagle.

The gold Freelancer sat up next to me. "Maine?"

I tried to recall all I heard of Maine. "I thought Maine was mute?" I questioned.

York sighed. "He is, it's a long story, which I will tell you as soon as I've had breakfast."

My stomach rumbled at the thought of breakfast, then York stood, luckily wearing a pair of jeans. "Maine, good morning. What's up?"

"Bringing RWBY here, checking if you're decent." The brute told him.

York's eyes widened. "Aw, hell."

"What? Why is RWBY here?" I asked.

"And that means Weiss is here, which means I'm about to die." York groaned, then pulled on a red shirt, and a white dress shirt over that, then slipped on a black vest with silver buttons, and then a black trench coat with silver trim, attaching his sword to his waist. "I'm doomed. Let them in, Maine."

"You went flipping legal without telling us!" Ruby shot into the warehouse as York stepped down from the Loft as I pulled on my own dress shirt over my undershirt, then my own white trench coat on top. I made sure my hair was in order as York spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't have a chance." York told her as the other members of RWBY filed in. I stood, drawing my sister's eye.

"Winter?" She shrieked, then looked to York, then back at me.

Yang gave York a thumbs up, "Way to go, Lady-killer."

Weiss charged towards York, Myrtenaster in hand. He side-stepped the blow easily, and caught her sword arm.

"Let's get this clear. Winter and I have not, as Nora would say, 'booped'. She just ended up spending the night." He told them as Weiss tried to break free, but to no avail.

"Hey, it looks like he's got you in a _Weiss_ -like grip." Yang said.

Everyone seemed to face-palm at the horrible joke. "That was the worst joke ever, of all time." He deadpanned.

0ooooooooooo0

 _Years ago_

"That was the worst throw ever, of all time." Washington said to the blue-armored soldier next to him, who had just thrown a sticky grenade at a wall in an attempt to hit the Meta.

"Not my fault, someone put a wall in my way." The man stated.

 ***End flashback***

"Wait, the idiot actually said that?" York questioned.

"Maine nodded. "I heard it myself."

"So, Washington sounds like Ozpin?" Blake asked.

York and Maine nodded. "Almost exactly." York told them.

"And Goodwitch sounds like Agent Tex?"

"Yep." York said, emphasizing the 'p'.

"Huh, that's weird."

"So, Washington killed you?"

Maine growled. "No."

Everyone was entrapped by his words as he spoke. "We tracked Tex back to Sidewinder, at that time, Washington and I had been assigned to work with each other. We'd picked up the Alpha's recovery beacon on the system. She had the place rigged with explosives and hidden weapons, and we walked right into it."

"Yep, that sounds like Tex." York stated.

"The medic recognized it as a trap, and that she was outsmarting us. She blew us up, and when I got to my senses, Tex was standing over Washington, a BR-55 to his face. I tackled her to the side, which knocked her off her feet, then she proceeded to kick us into next week."

York hummed in agreement, then Maine continued. "She had weapons planted in places all over the place, an M134 in one, SMGs and BRs, and explosives on the cliffs above us and the ones we stood on."

The members of RWBY and JNPR whistled.

"After she blew up the cliffs, we seemed to be doomed when I saw my Brute Shot. I ran off and grabbed it, but left Washington behind."

Yang winced. "That's cold."

"Luckily, the medic had the winch from the warthog, and Washington told him to throw it. The medic tossed it about six feet, far from where he was, but the Freelancer ran and jumped, managing to catch onto it just in time. When he got back up, he said 'That was the second worst throw ever. Of all time.' And the Medic replied with 'I ran track in high school, what do you want from me?'"

The entire room burst into laughter, then Maine's face darkened. "I defeated Tex, finally, driving the unit into her face, and then… then I put it on." He said grimly. "I wanted Epsilon, too, but Wash held me off until the most amazing, unbelievable thing happened." He paused for effect.

"The Reds and Blues came."

York's eyes widened. "What?!" He cried. "Idiotic Sim-troopers were you're demise? How the hell did that happen?"

"I think they crashed in on a Pelican. But, I was knocked out. I woke just as Epsilon was explaining how Tex was doomed to fail, and… I attacked again. Wash was holding me off, he sliced me a couple times with a combat knife, but I blew him away with a couple grenades. Before I could finish it, I was taking fire, a few of the Sim-troopers were coming at me, one armed with a rocket launcher, another with an energy sword, one with a shotgun, and the orange one with a battle rifle. One managed to stab me through my armor with his sword, then the leader of the Reds taunted me, shooting me four times with his shotgun as I stepped towards him, batting the shotgun out of his hands."

Everyone's eyes were growing as Maine spoke every word. "He shouted to the orange one about the loss of his weapon, which was apparently some code, then stuck the winch from the Warthog to my chest, playing it off as a pat. His words to me were 'Hey, Meta. Settle a bet, wouldja? Does that thing look kinda like a big cat to you?' and when I looked, his two men were pushing it off. The leader shoved himself off as I was dragged off, managing to grab the orange one, but he was able to get my weapon and survive, meanwhile, I fell to what seemed like my death."

"But your temporal distortion unit saved you." York whispered.

Maine looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"It was the same thing that happened to me, there was a malfunction in the suit, I think caused by my critical condition, and Wyoming's unit seemed to mess with it."

Winter spoke. "Perhaps this unit is what makes you Freelancers come to this world."

"By the way, you seem really easy going about me being a dead alien." York stated.

"I don't know why, same reason I'm interested in you?"

"It's because I'm irresistibly fluffy." York stated, and a few of the New Freelancers howled and hooted, while Winter shook her head with a smile.

"No comment." She told them.

0ooooooooo0

 _Somewhere in Vale_

"I still can't believe he's working with that monster." A woman clad in light purple armor with green trim told the person next to her.

"Calm it down, South. Maybe he's changed like the rest of us." The man said, in a darker shade of purple than the woman next to her.

"Yeah, and maybe we can join his New Freelancers." A man clad in platinum armor spoke, and the man in green armor with pink trim nodded his assent.

"Dude, we're the originals. Why wouldn't he take us?" North Dakota asked. "I mean, after all, we're not rusty."

"I got here a month ago, the rest of you got here ages before." South mentioned.

"Be quiet, sis, you're making me feel old." North chastised jokingly. "Hey, Utah, can't you track his armor or something?"

"No, I can't. It seems he's disabled it."

North sighed, "What about you, Theta, can you pick anything up?"

The AI popped up on his shoulder. "Yes, North, I found this presence on the CCT database, but it retracted before I made contact. I think it was Delta."

"I thought Delta came with you guys on the EMP?"

"He did, I think his unit is in Alabama's armor, and he's gone on a different mission."

"Maybe he was hacking the CCT." Theta said, then shook his head. "No, that can't be right, the signal was coming from the warehouse district, near a club."

"Can you pinpoint it?" North asked.

"Not quite, but if you get me close, I can make contact."

"Alright, let's get going."

0oooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose_

 _ **York**_

 __ _Agent York, I have detected an anomaly._

 _Not now D, I'm in the middle of something._ The Freelancer ignored the AI as he cradled Winter's cheek, in full lip-lock with the woman. He felt Winter gently trace a scar on his back, where a lucky shot had almost severed his spinal cord from some mercenary with black and orange armor throwing a knife at him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. York pulled away, taking a deep breath before cursing. He pulled a shirt on, then his jacket over it, then went to check the door, holding his BR in right hand.

"Who is it?"

"Holy Mother of Invention it's _him_!" A voice he recognized instantly cried.

"North!" He shouted, quickly throwing open the door to reveal four Freelancers. "Georgia, South, Utah?"

He was tackled full force by all four in welcoming hugs, and he smiled. North was like a brother to him, and now that brother was back in his life.

"I can't believe you're here!" North shouted. "How did you die?"

"Later, later. We can talk and catch up later, but how did you find me, who else is here?"

"We've all come together, all the ones we could find. Besides us, there's Alabama, Hawaii, Connie, and Delaware. Hell, we even heard rumors of Wyoming around, but he's been working as a merc, haven't managed to track him down yet." Utah told him.

"Saw you on the TV, recognized you instantly." Georgia added, "We headed here ASAP."

"What have you guys been doing here?" York questioned.

"North landed in Atlas, so he secured a job in Atlas Spec-Ops."

"Spec-Ops? Hey, Winter, come down here. These rascals are in Atlas Spec-Ops, you know them?"

Winter poked her head from the Loft. "I don't know, I can't see their faces." She said sarcastically.

"Captain Schnee?" Georgia asked, "Is that you?"

She froze. "George? Where did you get that… but that means your, how the?"

"Uh, this is awkward." North questioned.

"So, you know her?"

"She's our old boss."


	21. Chapter 21: Maine's Trip

**A/N: ATTENTION! I know I said I'd let you guys give me ideas for York X Winter names, but I'd like to insert my own suggestion: Winter State, State because of York's codename as a State of America. Tell me what you think, and I'm still open to suggestions. If mine wins, te second-best will still get the prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to these shows, they belong to Rooster Teeth.**

0ooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose_

 _ **York**_

"Delta squad, you were Freelancers?" Winter questioned.

"Affirmative." Georgia told her. "Sorry we never showed you the armor, we swore each other to secrecy."

"What the hell-" South started

"Language." Utah warned.

"Whatever, Mormon." South brushed it off. "What are you doing in York's house? How'd you even find York before us?"

"Echo Mozarch was assigned to bring in the vigilante, and I was sent to help him. We went on our first date before I knew…"

"I'm sorry." York quickly added.

"So… You two are sleeping together?" Georgia, asked, "Well hot damn-"

"Lan- oh, forget it."

Georgia plowed on through, "You sure did land a fine woman, I thought you'd never get over Carolina."

"We're not sleeping together, she just spends the night occasionally." York told them, not missing the glare Winter gave him.

"York, you dated Carolina?"

The gold freelancer winced.

"Aw, hell." North mumbled, then started backing towards the door. "Hey, I got all our scroll numbers on this paper. If you're still alive, give us a ring."

And with that, York was abandoned.

"York, I thought you and Carolina were just partners?" Winter demanded.

"For all it was worth, we were. We both knew we had feelings for each other, but she was more obsessed with being top dog, and she didn't want to breach protocol… She valued Project Freelancer more than she wanted to be with me." York sighed. "I think I'm over it all now."

"You 'think' you're over it?"

"Well, it's a new life here for me, and I haven't seen her anywhere around, so all I know is, she's dead, and right now, I only care about you." York told her. "And if that's not enough, then I guess I'm not."

Winter stared at him. "Anything else you haven't told me?"

"Uh, let's see here: I'm a vigilante, I'm from another planet, I used to love this girl a few years ago, but she's nowhere near here." He ticked off his finger. "Oh, there is one thing." He scratched his head, embarrassed he still hadn't told her.

"And what is that?" Winter glared at him.

"Delta."

"Delta?" She repeated.

"When I was in the project, some of the Freelancers were given Artificial Intelligence units, to help run their armor and enhancements and assist them in battle."

"AI?" Winter asked. "Like a super-computer?"

"Well, fragments of an AI, the Director was only given one. They took that AI and tortured him, so that he made fragments of himself based on personality. The first was his logic, so he couldn't tell what was happening to him. That's Delta."

"And where is he now?"

York hissed in a breath. "Well, you know that scar on the back of my neck?"

"Yeah, it feels like a little rectangular bump.

"Well, the AI can be placed there, it's actually where he is right now."

"The AI is _inside_ you?" She practically shouted.

"But he can port to other machines, like my armor and the holo-projector over there."

"So this entire night, he's been watching us?" Winter said frantically.

"No, for the most part, he was in the CCT, analyzing data in case someone was in trouble, but he ported into my brain just before the Freelancers showed up."

"So where is he now?"

 _Tell her I'm jumping to the holo-projector._ Delta said in his mind, which York hastily repeated.

"Greetings, Winter Schnee. I am Delta." The AIs voice told her as the projectors hummed to life, generating his armored form.

"York, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd think I was crazy."

Winter shook her head. "Out of all the things that are odd about you, the fact you have an AI implanted in your skull is the least worrying." She told him. "Although it is cool. Implanting Smart AI into a human partner is at least a decade beyond Atlas tech."

York hummed. "So, are you mad at me?"

Winter leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I feel like I should be, but no."

"Delta Squad?"

Winter sighed. "They showed up months ago, and then we hired them as Spec-Ops, sending them to secure targets, assassinate some leader of corrupt organizations, the works."

"Looks like they couldn't stop being soldiers." York said to himself.

Winter smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Looks like they're not the only ones."

0oooooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose, one week later_

 _ **York**_

"You got North killed by the Meta?" York demanded, glaring at South.

"I'm not mad about it. I always knew I'd be willing to sacrifice myself for her, though I never expected it to go down like that."

"I said I was sorry." South told him.

"And I'm sorry for killing you." Maine told him.

North shook his head. "You weren't really in control, but I don't think Theta will ever warm up to you."

"Speaking of AIs, what did you do with Sigma?" York asked, and Maine's face darkened.

"Sigma is here?"

North shuddered. "No. We destroyed his chip as soon as we found it. And yes, we're sure he was inside." He told Maine, who was about to raise that very question.

"And Omega never showed up." South told them.

York took another bite of his cheeseburger. He'd scheduled a meeting with his old colleagues at a burger joint in west Vale. They'd been catching up, one by one, for two hours.

"As soon as I landed, I met Georgia and we teamed up." North told them. "Then we met with Alabama a few weeks later. He'd been traveling with Wyoming when the Meta attacked. Wyoming got away just as he died."

"Is he still telling knock-knock jokes?" York asked.

North nodded. "And they still sucked."

0ooooooooooo0

 _That night_

 _Agent York, there is a situation nearby. Possible White Fang activity 500 yards from your position._ Delta spoke mentally.

In his armor, York stood. "Trouble, 500 yards east."

Behind him on the roof, the other Old freelancers, clad in their armor, rose to their feet. "Then let's get moving." North spoke.

Maine growled in agreement, then the Freelancers began to leap from roof to roof, approaching a nearby Dust refining facility. York saw the facility up ahead, and sure enough, there were multiple fang members.

"Seems like they're beefing up security." York stated, noticing not only the increased numbers of Fang goons but also the half-dozen brutes that seemed to tower above the rest, one with a huge chainsaw in hand.

York leapt into the air, aided by Remnant's gravity laws: easy to go up, but with a hard landing, and when he did, it made a crater, then stood from his kneeling position and drew his BR, shooting into the mass of White Fang. He heard his old friends land as well, and as they slowly took out each of the goons, they came ever closer to the Fang brutes.

York had drawn Firestorm to begin dueling with a cat Faunus when he was blindsided by a man with a huge baseball bat. He was knocked clean off his feet and a few yards away. York shifted his weapon into sniper form and started firing at the huge brute that had attacked him, fire dust rounds quickly eating away at the giant's Aura.

Then, Maine came from nowhere, barreling into the Fang brute's side. The two colossal giants swung for each other, but Maine ducked under the bat's swing and sliced the man's chest with Regret's blade, then kicked the man off balance before blowing him off his feet with the grenade launcher.

York then saw the Freelancer Brute's next problem, a second Fang giant came from behind, a hefty broadsword raised for a crushing blow, York tried to warn Maine, but before he could say a word, Maine was flown back, hitting the ground hard.

York shot round after round out of his BR and SMG as he made his way towards Maine. The man was pushing himself into a crouch. York slid his BR onto his back and offered a hand. "You okay?"

Maine smacked it away with a growl, then got to his feet. He turned towards the man who had scored the shot. Maine lifted Regret, then began to fire at the man.

Nimbly, the Fang brute rolled out of the way, then rushed towards Maine, a fist raised for a bone-crushing punch. It descended towards the Freelancer. And with a wave of pressure and energy. Maine caught the deathly blow.

With a growl, Maine grabbed the man's other hand and twisted the broadsword out of his grip, then lifted the man by his throat before slamming him onto the ground face-first. Kneeling with his bent leg over the brute's back, Maine picked up the back of the man's head, then began to slam his face over and over again into the concrete.

"Maine, no!" York cried, knowing that currently, the Freelancer was angry enough to go too far.

But it seemed Maine payed him no heed, as his opponent continued to have his face pummeled into the pavement, blood spurting from his nose and other wounds on his face until Maine finally had enough, and there was nothing left of the man's face except a bloody mess of muscle and bone. He stood, shaking, armor soaked with blood, and turned to face the remaining White Fang members. They all took one of three options.

One, many ran away in pure fear.

Two, others laid down their weapons, looking with the same amount of fear, some with soiled pants.

Three, a few even fainted, so scared out of their minds at the fearsome brute that their brains stopped working.

"I told you he was too dangerous!" South cried next to them. "He can't control himself! He can't listen to orders."

"South, stop." North pleaded, but South Dakota walked straight up to Maine, stopping a few yards away.

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're still nothing but a monster. You don't belong here."

Maine growled, then lifted his weapon. "You are the one out of control, selfish little girl."

"Whatever, monster. You're nothing without a master at you're leash. At least when Sigma was controlling you had some sort of control. Without him, all you are is a power-hungry monster."

"South." North warned.

"Oh, what's he going to do, shoot me?" She cried.

A series of explosions surrounded and blew the purple Freelancer off her feet. When she landed, blood covered her armor and her helmet was knocked off her head, revealing her pale blonde hair. Her face had blood on the left cheek, and her eyes were closed, as if asleep.

"NO!" North cried, rushing to her side.

Maine lowered his weapon, and tore off his helmet, a look of horror overcoming his features. He looked at his weapon, covered in blood, and dropped it, along with his helmet, then took off running.

"Maine!" York called out, but the Freelancer didn't turn back.

"Should we go after him?"

Suddenly, the brute disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

York sighed. "He used his temporal distortion unit. He's long gone."

North looked over to them. "York, I need your healing unit, ASAP, she's still breathing!"

York took a final look in Maine's last known area, then rushed over. "We'll bring him back."

"Are you crazy? He'll kill us all!" Georgia cried.

"He just lost control, it's not like we haven't killed someone before. He was hurt, enraged, and lost. Besides, if we leave him, he could cause more damage than if he were under our eyes." York protested as he connected his healing unit to South's armor, letting Delta run the program.

"Warning: We need to get South to a hospital ASAP." Delta told her.

"I've already called an ambulance." Utah told them.

"Thanks, Mormon." North said.

Utah shrugged. "It's what I'm here for."

0ooooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose, the next morning_

 _ **York**_

 __"I'm coming with you." Winter told York as he was packing his saddlebags full of supplies.

"Absolutely not." York told her. "He's unbalanced right now, too many people and he'll think we've come to kill him. It'll be me, North, and Rowan only. We've known him for the longest and the other Freelancers still haven't forgiven him."

"Rowan? Why is he going?"

"I need someone to watch my back and Maine knows him, their good friends."

"Why can't I go? I know Maine, too."

"Not as well as Rowan. Plus, I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want you hurt either, which is why I'm going to do this." Winter told him, then after a quick kiss, took him by the hand. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

A bright fiery aura surrounded York, and his eyes glowed before fading, there was silence, the York spoke. "What the heck just happened?"

"I unlocked your Aura. I know you're going without your armor, so I figured it was time."

York shook his head. "I'm not even sure I should have an Aura."

"Every soul on Remnant does. You're on Remnant, you have one." She told him. "But I'm still coming with you."

Her scroll rang, and she drew it from her pocket. She pressed a button and held it to her ear. "General Ironwood?"

York pulled away and shrugged his armor in backpack form onto his back, then lifted the saddlebags onto his shoulder and a duffel full of weapons in his other hand.

"You want me back _now_?" Winter asked. "Understood sir, I'll be on that bullhead." With that, she hung up. "Ironwood is calling me back to atlas for a few weeks, to train some new operatives. You be safe, and if you die, I'll resurrect you and beat you to death."

York nodded, then gave her a quick kiss. "I'll call you when I can."

And with that, York headed to Maine.

0oooooooooooo0

 _ **York**_

 __"Yeah, I saw the giant man walk in last night, bought one of my horses and supplies and took off towards the southwest. He wasn't wearing any armor, though." An old man told York, feeding a brown mare in the stalls of a horse lot. "He did have a large duffel bag, it could have been in there."

York nodded. "That'd be him." He looked to North. "He's heading for the Wilds."

Rowan's face paled and York turned back to the man. "We need three good horses, able to move long periods of time and far distances."

The man nodded, then called down the barn, "Hey, Rey, bring out four of our best."

"Four? There's only three-" York was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from Rowan. York turned to see a red-hooded girl behind him. "Ruby, what are you doing here?" He asked incredulously.

"Professor Ozpin assigned us to accompany a Huntsman for a month, whether on or off a mission, and I was assigned to you. I heard that Maine ran off."

"Which is why you can't come." York protested. "Maine's probably a little unstable. We need people who know Maine, and who he trusts, and who can take care of themselves."

Ruby began ticking off fingers. "I know Maine, I helped create his voice synthesizer, which gained his trust and friendship, and I can take care of myself!" She stated indignantly. "Besides, I'm supposed to go on missions with you, Ozpin's orders. He fully expected me to be in the heat of danger."

York sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Fine. Four horses."

0ooooooo0

 **A/N: I listened to multiple songs by Gustavo Santaolalla (which I don't own) and applied them to these scenes. I invite you to do the same.**

 _Song: Vamos_

 _Grimm Wilds, hours later_

 _ **York**_

 __The area York and the New Freelancers travelled was very rocky, the occasional spot of trees giving them breaks from the hot sun, something they'd have to deal with as they travelled farther out. Trees, which had once been plentiful as they had left Vale's Southwestern wall, now were scarce, replaced with mesquite bushes and the odd cacti. Each of the New Freelancers had dressed accordingly. York was dressed like how you'd imagine a cowboy look. He wore a grey T-shirt and his usual denim jacket, a brown duster jacket covering his body and a red bandana tied around his neck, hanging slightly to the side of his face. His usual square-toed boots were perfect for horse-riding. A cowboy hat with a flat brim sat on top of his head, a pair of sunglasses resting underneath, and in two cases stuck in the straps of the saddle sat his shotgun and a .30-30, both loaded and ready.

North was dressed similarly, but he wore a black trench coat and no hat, although he did have a pair of sunglasses on. He had a sniper rifle in a case, and a BR on his back.

Rowan hadn't changed, but he had his hood and mask, jacket zipped up, but his sword and pistol visible outside of it, easier to reach.

Along with Rowan, Ruby was dressed very normally, in her usual clothes except for the black-with-a-tinge-of-red trench coat with crimson trim, Crescent Rose in carry-form on a magnetic plate on her back. She wore a red bandana on her neck as well.

They rode through the Red Canyon, York's eyes wary for signs of ambush, North ready to deploy the bubble shield, but they passed without incident, ascending from the canyon as the sun neared the horizon.

"Alright, let's set up camp." York told them. "Rowan, you're on fire duty. Everyone else, get set up, we're sleeping here."

"What about Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"Out here, the only ones we have to worry about small King Taijitu and Deathstalkers. They won't be able to take us." Rowan stated. "It starts getting bad around the mountains and Death Valley."

"Who'd have thought?" North quipped. "Turns out every planet has a Death Valley."

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Song: The Choice- Santaolalla_

 _ **York**_

 __After a dinner of warmed biscuits and stew, courtesy of North, and the miracle of Ruby sharing a single cookie to each member from her enormous stash, everyone had retreated to their sleeping pads, most using their saddles as pillows. York set Delta to scan for threats for a few hours, then York would take over for watch duty.

But now, he looked up to the skies hands cradling his head, the many stars and the shattered moon of Remnant entrancing him in deep thought of his lost comrade.

"We're going to get him back, right?" He heard Ruby's small voice speak softly. The reaper lay a few feet away, in the same position as he was.

"We will, Ruby." York affirmed.

"Why does everyone hate him?" She asked.

York sighed. "We don't hate him because of who he is, we hated who he was, and that can sometimes be hard to forget, especially for South."

"But he doesn't deserve it!" Ruby said sadly. "He's already so filled with sadness, and all around him, he can feel that hate radiating off of the people who he used to know, some his friends, all because of some AI that turned him evil."

"Everyone wants power at some point in their lives, Ruby. Some think they can make everything better, some for their own personal gain. Sigma twisted Maine's desire for power, even after they'd all gone."

"Then why does he want to change now?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps he realized that he wanted power for the right reasons, or maybe he realized the greatest lesson of all."

Ruby turned to look at him, while York kept looking at the stars. "What's that?"

"That the most powerful man in the world is also the weakest. Power not only corrupts you: it feeds you. Take that power away, all that's left is a shell that wants more, weak and unable to even defend itself. Maine never wanted to be considered weak, and I think he realized that these AI, the abilities, the armor, it made him, as a singular person, weaker than he could be." York explained.

Ruby took a deep breath. "I guess that makes sense. But why can't the others see it that way?"

York glanced over at the girl. "He's still wrestling for control, Ruby. There's an internal struggle in everyone, good vs. evil. Maine has good in his heart, but in moments of negative emotion, that same evil he's been living with for years comes up and grabs him, shaking loose all the rational thought and morals he fight's so hard to keep."

"Thanks York."

York hummed, then turned onto his side, ready to fall into the arms of sleep. A couple hours later, he began his shift, cleaning his weapons, sharpening his blades as he scanned the area for Grimm. Soon, his shift ended, and he went back to sleep, dreaming of snow-white hair and soft lips.

0ooooooooo0

 _Song: The Last of Us (Goodnight)- Santaolalla_

 _ **York**_

Waking with a sudden start, York's hand immediately went to his shotgun, which lay by his side, then sat up and scanned the area. There were no threats, so he looked to the person on shift. Ruby Rose was slouched over onto Crescent Rose, head laid against it. York stood, stepping around to see her face, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and drooling.

York smiled and shook his head, then lifted the sleeping reaper into his arms, the girl instinctively turning to lean into him, head tucked into the crook of his arm. With gentle care, he laid the reaper onto her mat, and the teen curled into a ball. York took her scythe and collapsed it into carry-mode, laying it next to Ruby before standing straight and stretching.

Off in the distance, he heard howling, but paid no mind, Delta assured him it was too far away for them to be a threat for now. York took over for the rest of Ruby's shift, then woke Rowan for the final block and went back to sleep an hour before the sun even began to promise its rise.


	22. Chapter 22: Ambush

**A/N: Attention! Friday, I'm going to put up a poll for the Winter/York pairing name. Winner gets a really good prize, so please submit your suggestions before Friday.**

 **Next, I would love it if you would tell me if the songs I've paired with the sections seem to fit with the situations, so please tell me. Just leave a review. And, if you have a suggestion for a song for me to use in the future, feel free to PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or RVB, they are property of Rooster Teeth. I also do not own the songs mentioned in this chapter, though I do recommend you listen while you read.**

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

 _Song: Relay- Trocadero_

 _Grimm Wilds, the next morning_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __The next morning, I woke to the smells of hot chocolate and once again, biscuits. I realized as soon as I came to my senses that I had fallen asleep on watch duty, and sat straight up, looking around. I was once again on my mat, with no recollection of how I'd gotten there.

York caught my eye and winked, signaling he knew what had happened. I went red, embarrassed I had fallen asleep on guard duty.

"We break camp in ten, so eat up and saddle up." York told me, handing me a mug of the hot chocolate.

"What, no coffee?" I questioned.

"Utah packed our bags." North muttered, and York laughed. ( **A/N: Mormons don't drink coffee)**

"Yang warned me about letting you have caffeine. Never with you and Nora." York explained, and I blushed, remembering the last time I'd had coffee, which is why I'm no longer allowed anywhere near a café in Vacuo.

York was already saddling his horse when I finished. I went over to my own small horse, a tan quarter-horse with a white star on his head. I called him Cookie.

York's horse, he told me, was a mix of a quarter-horse and a thoroughbred. The horse was a grey stallion named Diesel.

North rode a purebred quarter-horse, a roan mare he called Red, and Rowan rode a grey Appaloosa named Speckle. Everyone was saddled and mounted when we started out, heading once again along Maine's trail.

0oooooooooooo0

 _Song: House of the Rising Sun- Five Finger Death Punch_

 _ **York.**_

 __The terrain of the Wilds was getting steadily worse, becoming even more flat and sandy. York led his team, following the fading tracks of his friend's horse. The wind was starting to pick up, so he was in a hurry, trying to close as much distance between Maine and them. They were heading towards an entrance to a canyon up ahead, rocks scattered around in front of it.

"Hey, what's the nearest town from here?"

"There's the ghost town of Desert Sands, about two miles west of here, then San Rojero ten miles north of that, but there's a few other ghost towns around, regular hideouts for criminals and bandits."

York nodded, studying the tracks.

 _York, duck, now!"_ Delta warned. York bent over his horses head as a shot whizzed over his head, into the dirt. "Bandits!"

Gunshots rang out along the rocks, and York spotted multiple men atop a twenty-foot tall rock, the highest ground. York pulled Diesel into cover, pulling his shotgun and .30-30 off the saddle.

These two weapons were custom made by Ruby, York slid the shotgun onto his back, the gun attaching to the electro-magnet plate hidden under his duster, and leaned out of cover, firing at a man as he rose to shoot one of his teammates.

"New Freelancers." He ordered, telling Delta to relay it through the radio. "If we're separated, we meet in San Rojero, Sync?"

"Sync!" Multiple cries echoed.

(song change: Smugglers- Santaolalla)

York shot one man off a horse as he attempted to move from cover, then ducked back to dodge an incoming sniper round.

 _I detect at least two dozen contacts, including a sniper on the nearby canyon wall wielding a Sharps rifle._ Delta informed York. _I suggest a counter-snipe maneuver._

 _Coordinate with North._ York told the AI, drawing Firestorm and shifting it to sniper rifle form.

"North, you ready? We pop out on my mark, take your time and make sure you hit him." York said.

"On it." He heard North say

York prepared to fire, poking out to see the sniper's position for a split second. "Mark!" He yelled a few seconds later, then stepped out and fired two shots into the snipers chest, then looked down and took another off the 20-foot rock before ducking back.

"Confirmed two hits on the sniper." York stated.

"Kill confirmed. What's the plan?"

York considered. "There's too many of them, and their too well-prepared. I'm sure there's already another sniper heading up there now. You'll have to push on through. North, get your bubble shield ready, Ruby and I will cover the two of you while you make your way through."

"Whoa, we're not leaving you." Rowan told them.

"Yes, you are. If we're not in San Rojero in three days, find Maine without us. We need to find him before the next sandstorm, or his tracks will be covered." York told them. "Now move!"

"Ruby, cover them, I'll draw the bandits fire." York told the reaper, trading weapons for his BR and SMG as well as slipping on his backpack, soon covered in his armor. The man stepped out with deadly confidence, then began firing at will, the BR and SMG making men fall to their dooms. Fire spread all over his armor as shields flared, and Ruby confirmed North and Rowan had gotten in the clear.

"You're dead, you son of a-" York heard behind him, then a sharp pain in his head knocked him into unconsciousness.

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: The Hunters- Santaolalla_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __I attempted to not kill the men I shot at, aiming for incapacitating hits, then I saw York get knocked out from behind, then a pair of arms twisted Crescent rose out of my grip and trapped my arms. "Hey. Let go of me, you big meanie!" I cried, trying to kick the man.

"Hey look, she's got spirit. Let's take her back, it'll be fun to break her." My captor said to a nearby friend as another thug tied my hands behind my back and searched for any weapons.

"Alright, we'll send a scavenger team back here for their horses and gear. That armored freak probably has some good stuff, did you see those weapons?" Another said.

"Your guys killed a lot of our friends, little girl." A man with horrid breath said into my face. "You're going to pay."

"What about this guy?" A guy called from York's fallen body.

"Tie him up, his armor's valuable, we'll leave him to the scavengers, they can take him back on the wagon." The man in charge ordered.

I looked to York's unconscious body as I was dragged by, one man carelessly throwing Crescent Rose into a saddlebag with York's BR and SMG.

"York, wake up." I pleaded softly.

"Hey, keep it quiet." One man ordered, and I kicked him in the crotch. My reward was his howl of pain, which was very satisfying, and then a man knocking me out from behind, much like York had been.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _No song_

 _ **York**_

 __York woke to the sound of a horse neighing, and found himself in his armor, hands tied behind his back and his legs banded together as well. He smiled, then broke the bands easily with strength and the armor. He undid the bonds on his legs, then looked to see six men hopping off a wagon. He ducked low, then ran to Diesel, who had been left behind. Deactivating his armor, he retrieved Firestorm from the pocket of his duster, attaching it to his belt.

Looking around, York looked to the men entering the area.

"Man, our boys got screwed." One stated, looking at the corpses.

Another spoke, "Yeah, we lost our best sniper today. Two of them got away, too."

"Damn."

York let out a battle cry and leapt out of the shadows, Firestorm draw in a second and slicing into the man's chest. Blood spurted everywhere and York kicked the body off his blade, then switched it into its double-blade form and slicing the other man's throat.

Another met his blade with a bow staff, then York sent a flying kick into the man's hand, causing him to drop the staff and meet his own death.

From behind, one man grabbed his throat, attempting to put him in a sleeper-hold while another, who held a magnum revolver, took aim. "Finish him off!"

York shifted his sword into rifle mode and fired straight into the man's head, blowing it clean off then flipping the grunt off his back and punching the man's throat.

He turned and shot the last man, who was holding a shaking pistol. "Stay back!"

York rolled his eyes, then shot the man in the leg. The bandit fell to the ground with a howl, and York knocked the man out.

0ooooooooooo0

 _ **York**_

York put every ounce of energy into each punch, landed squarely on the man's face as his companion watched, until he felt satisfied. Freelancer had taught each one of them how to interrogate people, and this was one of many ways York could use.

Leaving the man leaned against the boulder, York said, "Don't go nowhere." And stepped over to the remaining man, who sat on a rock positioned next to a larger one, tied up so he couldn't move.

"Alright, then." York said as he squatted to the man's eye level. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" The man said snidely. "I don't know of any 'she'."

York sighed and took a knife, the man's own knife, ironically, and stabbed it into the man's leg. "Wrong answer."

The man cursed, and York slapped him lightly. "Focus right here." He ordered coldly. "Now you tell me, or I'll pop your damn knee off. Is she alive?"

The man whimpered and nodded. "We're keeping her to break her, make her one of our girls."

York bit back the bile in his throat at the thought of Ruby being broken into a slave. "Where's the town, I want you to whisper it, right into my ear, and it'd better be the exact same place your buddy over there points to, or else. Understand?"

The man leaned forward, "We're in Western Skies, about ten miles west of here. You take the canyon pass, it'll take you straight there." He whimpered into York's ear. "Go ask him, he'll tell you. Ask him. I ain't lying."

York stood, then took the man's head and snapped it, killing the man instantly.

The other man cursed at him. "I ain't telling you nothing, he told you what you wanted."

York took the man's pistol and checked the chamber, "That's alright." He growled, pulling back the slide, "I believe him."

And with that, York aimed for the man's head and fired.

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Song: All Gone (Alone)- Santaolalla_

 _Western Skies_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __I felt another horrible punch land in my stomach as the bandits tried to break me. This had been going on for at least two hours. My body ached, tear marks running down my cheeks in pain.

"Your ours now, little girl." One man growled. "And you'd better learn to obey."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, then spat on his boots, a small bit of fire rising up. It was immediately beaten down as I was kicked across the small room I was in, and I started to cough and wheeze, instantly regretting my decision.

"Let her alone for a while, Jake. It'll make her sore." One man jeered. "She's nothing but a weak little girl."

As soon as the door closed, I began sobbing, holding my stomach in pain. I longed for Crescent Rose's familiar weight in my hands, the comfort in stroking the weapon soothing me. I took a deep breath, hardening myself for what was to come.

I would endure and survive.

0ooooooooooo0

Song: By Any Means- Santaolalla

 _ **York**_

 __York rode with Diesel and Cookie towards the town of Western Skies, one of the ghost towns Rowan had spoken of. Indeed, when he first saw it, it seemed like an abandoned town from an Old West film. But York knew better. He secured his hat, then pulled out his .30-30 and shotgun to their proper places, then led the horses to a rock and tied them to a mesquite bush.

An enraged look on his face, York entered the city, determined to find the girl he considered his niece.

"Incoming!" A man yelled, and a bullet whizzed past him. York pumped the lever, then fired at the man who had just vaulted over a porch wall. York loaded the next round as another bullet missed, then killed another bandit.

"Where is she?" York roared, firing off a few more rounds, then ducking behind the cover of a wagon to reload from the plethora of bullets in his left jacket pocket, the right filled with shotgun shells. He stepped back out of cover, continuing to walk down the middle of the street. By some miracle, it seemed most bullets were missing. York continued to fire, killing off the bandits until he was finally struck.

The bullet whizzed right towards his face, and froze inches away before falling to the floor.

York looked at the fallen round, then smiled. His Aura was in play now.

The Freelancer continued onward. "Tell me where she is!" He yelled, killing another man as he popped up to take a shot. Delta warned him of an incoming Molotov. York turned and caught it mid-air, then tossed it back to a group of bandits he knew were hiding behind an over-turned wagon. He heard their screams and continued, stepping towards the wagon. As soon as he passed the corner, a huge man slapped him back with a huge bat of a hand. York staggered, then regained his balance, switching to his shotgun to blast the man off his feet. The giant obviously had an Aura, as when he came back up, he had a real bat, which collided with York and made him tumble back, straight into the remains of fire in the Molotov. York yelled, fully expecting to catch fire and burn before he could tamp It down, but instead, it seemed as if the fire was slowly spreading over him, York felt the tickle of fire as if it were a feather as if engulfed his legs and torso, then cried out in pain.

The fire clawed at his neck, but that wasn't what hurt. York held his face with gloved hands as skin seemed to melt off, leaving nothing but white skull underneath. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, there was nothing but the sockets. Fire licked at the top of his head, then surrounded it, his entire body encased in fire, clothes not seeming at all damaged. He rolled his shoulders.

"Well, that's new." He said in a voice that wasn't his own, but deep, gravelly, almost hissing. He stepped towards his opponent once more, knocking the bat out of his hands as it was swung. Every step left behind a burning footprint. York took the man's shirt, hands burning through his Aura, and the man screamed as flames spread over his body, leaving nothing but a skeleton and ashes in less than a minute.

Bullets were sent into his body, but they had no effect. York couldn't even feel them. He took his .30-30 in hand, holding it as flames spread over it as well. Every time he fired, flames and lead sent men into flaming deaths, which would spread into chaos as they ran around, anything or anyone they bumped or ran into instantly caught the fiery disease.

York bent and picked up his hat, which had fallen during his transformation, and walked towards a fallen man, one who cowered in fear as this demon seemed to approach.

Picking the man up by his throat, trying not to burn him, which was apparently easily controlled, he said lowly, deathly. "Where is she? Tell me and I'll make your death quick."

"Police department, there's men there trying to break her, then they're going to rape her." The man sputtered, pointing to a building down the street.

York hissed in disgust, then snapped his neck before throwing the man down and letting the fire consume his corpse, then made his way to where a single flag flew above a building, the town hall where Ruby lay. He knew time was of the essence, and he made a run for it, fire trailing behind him. 

0oooooooooo0

 **A/N: And, cliffhanger. Sorry if it was a bit morbid for your tastes. How'd you like Ghost Rider York? No, he can't do Vengeance Stare, and he can't turn his bike into an awesome fire car, but everything else is pretty much the same. (P.S. York's semblance only activates if he catches himself on fire.)**


	23. Chapter 23: Discovery

**A/N: I do not own RWBY, RVB, Ghost Rider, or the songs I suggest for scenes. Rights go to their respective owners.**

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

 _Song: Bad Company- Five Finger Death Punch_

 _ **York**_

 __In his skeletal form, York stepped up the stairs of the police department, shotgun in his hands. He kicked the door open, then began firing, even tossing in a Molotov he'd picked up from his previous skirmish.

As soon as he entered, the two people that remained opened fire. York killed them with two blasts from his shotgun, then continued on.

"Ruby!" He yelled through the hall, then flipped around to shoot an approaching man in the stomach. He flipped around to see a man flying towards him, a kick aimed for his skull, and York batted the man aside before breaking his neck.

York entered the cell block and called again. "Ruby!"

"Help!" He heard her call out hoarsely.

"Ruby!" He rushed over, placing his shotgun next to the jail door.

The little teen looked up and then shrunk back instantly. "What are you?" She asked, scared.

York looked at a nearby mirror, then sighed. "Ruby, it's me, York."

"Oh, no, York's dead and now he's haunting me!" She said despairingly as York tried to shut off his semblance. Finally, with a _whoosh_ , the flames extinguished.

"It's my semblance, Ruby." He said, then looked at the cell door, classic jail cell, bars and a locked door. "Stand back, kiddo."

Ruby was huddled in a corner when York blasted the lock off the door, letting it swing open. "Let's get out of here."

"I have to find Crescent Rose." Ruby told him. "I think they put her in the evidence room."

York bent down and picked her up bridal style. "Then let's go get her."

The evidence room was unguarded, perhaps York had either killed or scared off all of the bandits. York opened the door and immediately saw their weapons, his Battle Rifle, SMG and Crescent Rose. He had Ruby take those items in her arms, then proceeded to walk out of the precinct. Once outside, he received no opposition from bandits, even when he got to the horses.

After helping Ruby onto her horse and handing her the sack of small cookies, York mounted up, replacing his weapons to their proper places, and looked back one last time to the town of Western Skies, the inferno caused by his Semblance still devouring the city.

And with that, York urged Diesel on, letting the town burn to the ground.

0ooooooooooo0

 _Song: The Last of Us (You and Me)- Santaolalla_

 _ **York**_

 __"We're halfway to San Rojero." York said to the girl behind him, receiving almost no answer. He looked back just in time to see Ruby, now unconscious, slip off the saddle and fall on the ground.

York leapt off the saddle and to Ruby's side. He examined her wounds as Delta gave her his own analysis and options. The sun had set, leaving him in darkness as he tended to her injuries. He laid out her mat and his duster as a pillow after he was done, then worked on a fire, getting it going as the coyotes began howling. Cookie nickered nervously.

Sighing, York began inventory, reloading his .30-30 and shotgun, filling the clips for Firestorm's Barrett-form. Next, he analyzed his Semblance, going over the process of today's events in his head.

At first, he tried to simply call it forward, but that same feeling didn't come. In fact, it seemed to retreat, almost like it needed an offering.

It dawned on him: He hadn't transformed until after the fire had touched him! He looked to the fire, which burned welcomingly, a tongue of flame almost beckoning him. York took a deep breath, then took off his gloves and reached for the flames.

Gently, they began to lick him, then his hand caught fire, and the rest of his body followed, faster and less painful than before, but it still hurt like hell. He discovered that his entire body went to skeleton when he transformed, and that he could create fireballs and pillars of flame.

 _I could get used to this._ York said to Delta, _I feel like Ghost Rider._

 _Indeed, it does seem useful for future cases._ Delta said.

York practiced for hours on his new ability, and also found that he couldn't do it in his armor, that he always needed a fire source unless he had just 'flamed off', and that when he used any gun, it would fire explosive Fire Dust with the lead bullets.

And when York activated his semblance, he felt like he could take on the world.

0oooooooooo0

 _Song: The Path-Santaolalla_

 _The next morning_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __As soon as I woke, York already had the horses saddled. My throat felt dry, and my side was sore. All my wounds were bandaged, and I looked to York.

"Ruby!" He sighed, hurrying to my side and wrapping me in a warm hug. He smelled like smoke. "I'm glad I got you out of there. They didn't take you, did they?"

"Take me? What do you mean?" I questioned, not knowing what he meant.

"Did they only beat you?"

"Yes. And it hurt really bad." I whined, holding my stomach.

York looked to the skies. "I know that sounds bad, but they could have done a lot worse. I'm just glad I got there in time."

I cast him a questioning glance, wondering what could be worse than being beaten for no reason. "York, can I get some water?" I asked him.

York grabbed his canteen and held it out to me. I took it and drank gratefully, the cool water soothing my dry throat.

"Come on, we've got an hour's ride until we reach San Rojero, then you're going to rest in a real bed." York told me. I sighed at the thought: A real bed! "And we'll eat breakfast there, all I have is biscuits."

"Any food sounds good right now." I told him, "Can I please have one?"

York smiled and nodded, handing me a cold biscuit from his bags. "Eat on the way, Ruby, we need to get going."

I stood with a groan and collected my things, Crescent Rose immediately back in its formal place, comforting me. I finished and tied everything to Cookie, then swung into the saddle, pain shooting through me as a cried in pain.

York finished deconstructing camp and mounted his own horse, and we began the long ride to San Rojero.

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: The Quarantine Zone- Santaolalla_

 _Just outside San Rojero_

 _ **York**_

 __Agent York thought of San Rojero as a Western boom-town, a lot like Tombstone. All it was lacking?

The Boom. The finest buildings were the saloon and the tavern, all others seemed older, some worn down and others barely usuable. York rode into town, and only a few people were out of the street. All carried guns, usually revolvers at their sides, though a few carried long guns. Everyone was dressed as if in the Wild West, too. York looked back at Ruby, who was intently gazing at this novelty of a town.

York looked at the people of this town. Each seemed curious, and of course, the big-wigs seemed fine, but York recognized the look.

Fear. Fear and anxiety clouded each face, almost as if threat hung over them constantly.

York approached the saloon, knowing that North would probably meet him there. He slid off his horse and tied him to the posts. "Ruby, stay here."

Ruby nodded, and York stepped up to the swinging doors, pushing one forward. All eyes turned to him, gauging what his intentions. York approached the bar, looking around for North or Rowan.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked warily.

York glanced to the man on his right, a black-haired goatee covering his mouth and a long scar lining his cheek. "Whiskey." York said, slapping a few lien cards down.

The bartender laughed. "Lien don't hold no account here, mister."

York nodded, then drew a few silver coins. "Will this suffice?"

The bartender nodded, then continued to pour the glass. York drained it in a second, then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I was wondering if you'd make it." North said into his ear. "Rowan's taking Ruby and the horses to the place we're staying. I came in to take you with me."

York took another shot of whiskey. "Then let's get going."

0oooooooooooo0

 _Song: Winter Palace- Trans-Siberian Orchestra_

 _Somewhere in the Wilds._

 _ **Maine**_

 __Snow fell gently around me as I traversed the mountain alone, wind howling around the pine trees. It seemed almost serene. I curled the long winter coat around my body, looking for shelter before this blizzard came to life.

Up ahead, I heard Beowolves howl, others screaming in pain, and immediately, Brute's Regret was out and ready.

I hurried forward, fearing that a human was in danger, and there was no time to don my armor. I rolled my neck, which crackled and popped, then saw a clearing up ahead, the trees thinning out and a horde of Grimm coming into view. I dropped my duffel bag, which held my armor, and slowly approached, not eager to let my presence be known by the evil creatures., and saw the person at the center of the storm.

This figure wore a black trench coat with silver trim, a hood covering his head as well as a cloth mask with hard sections on the jaws, chin, nose, and neck. A glowing rectangle hovered over his eye, and in his hands were two blades, a rapier and a longsword, which he wielded wickedly fast, slicing into Grimm all round. I also saw a case on his back, attached to a quiver and open at the top, revealing the stock of a rifle, and a silver pole attached to the case

This form sliced quickly into the horde of Grimm, massively reducing it as fire seemed to emanate from him as black-gloved hands returned his swords to his left side, in a double scabbard at his belt, and grabbed a Beowolf by the throat, slammed him into the snow before sliding a combat knife out from the back of his waist, plunging it into the beast's skull.

From a bandolier, the man drew a throwing knife, sending it whizzing into an Ursa's eye. He held his hand there, and the knife slid out of the dead Grimm, and he flung his arm to the other side, the knife following through the air, inserting itself into a Boarbatusk's neck before it flew into his hand.

The man turned, and drew his longsword, slicing into the Beowolf who had approached from behind.

With a roar, I entered the fight, leaping into the air and slicing the blade of Regret into a Beowolf, then turned and blew away an Ursa with Fire Dust grenades.

A huge Deathstalker thundered into the clearing with a rattling hiss, and it charged towards the man, aiming for a swipe with its pincer. The man leaped and mounted the beast, then slid a Desert Eagle Mark XIX out of a holster and fired again and again into the beast's skull and eyes with one hand, dodging the stinger without looking. Finally, the beast fell to the ground, and the man stepped off, simply loading another clip, red in color into the pistol before aiming at the approaching Grimm.

The man flipped over an approaching Beringel shooting it in the exposed section of neck, and landed feet away from me. That glowing rectangle, all that could be seen in the shadow of his hood, stared at me for two seconds, then he simply nodded, sliding his pistol into its sheath and reaching for the rifle on his back.

He turned to face the horde behind him, and I turned to look at the ones on my side. I heard the rifle begin firing, a bolt I could hear being slid back and forth. I sent a hail of grenades into the Grimm, howls and the smells of burst fur rising through the air, until my current rack of ammo ran out. I hurriedly replaced it, hearing that the rifle was now semi-automatic in nature somehow, firing round after round behind me. I slid the grenades into the Brute shot, and began firing again, the mass before me already significantly reduced.

Soon, all was silent, massive piles of disintegrating bodies surrounding us, as well as a nearby tree aflame.

I slowly turned to the figure as reloaded his rifle, a graveyard of Grimm in front of him, as well. Not a single Grimm had gotten six yards away from his position. Empty clips lay on the ground, about seven of them. With a wave of his hand, all the clips levitated into the air and liquefied before disappearing into his sleeve.

"You fight well." I told him, and he turned and nodded, then pointed at me, then approached, fist extended.

Awkwardly, we fist bumped. "Do you have shelter?" He asked, voice light and welcoming.

I shook my head. "Do you?"

The man nodded. "Follow me."

I went to retrieve my bag, pulling the strap onto my shoulder, and began to follow.

0ooooooooooooo0

 _No song_

 _Ain ranch_

 _ **York**_

 __North led York out of the town, about a mile to a stone-walled estate that was acres wide, horses grazing in a green pasture up at the front and a large, two-story house made of bricks in the center, surrounded by a second stone-wall. A young man sat on the front porch cradling a rifle on his lap, and stood when he spotted them, starting to walk towards their position, preparing to meet them at the iron gate that allowed entrance to the house section.

After unlocking the gate, the young man, who had brown hair and eyes and an extreme farmer's tan, and wore a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved flannel shirt. "Welcome to Aera Ranch, Mr. Grey. I'm Forrest Ain." The man said, extending a hand.

York shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ain. And call me York."

"Yes, sir. And as long as my father's around, I'm not Mr. Ain yet, Forrest will do just fine." He told them. York guessed he was about twenty. "Why don't you come inside, my mother's baking fresh cookies for that Ruby girl."

York smiled. "I'm sure she'll love that. How's she doing?"

"My sister took a look at her, said her wounds were all healed up." Forrest told him.

"Alright, let's get you inside and washed up, you stink." North hurried, holding his nose for effect.

York laughed. "You don't smell any better." He joked.

North lifted his arm and smelled his armpit. "Oh, geez, you're right." He played along, and Forrest shook his head.

"City folks…"


	24. Chapter 24: Silver Streak

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows, or songs, they belong to their respective owners.**

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Pajaros- Santaolalla_

 _Somewhere in the Wilds_

 _ **Maine**_

 __This hooded figure stayed silent as he led me through the woods, all weapons sheathed I studied his form warily. He was very tall, I guessed about 6'3'', not close to my own in-armor eight-foot frame, but very impressive. I was 6'4'' before augmentations.

This man seemed to have a light build, strong enough to wield his weapons, including a Desert Eagle one-handed, but not overly buff, able to move quickly, unlike my brute form, meant for heavy hitting and slow movement.

This man led me to a small cabin next to a cliff, lights off and seemingly abandoned.

"This is your home?" I asked.

The man shrugged. "From time to time. I drift."

I nodded. A safe house, meant for a night's stay.

"Let's get inside, storm's starting pick up." He suggested, the wind making his trench coat flap in the wind.

After producing a key, we entered the small cabin, which was furnished with a stove and a rectangular table with four chairs next to a fireplace, already loaded with logs, and a door leading into a room where I could see bunk beds.

"I think this was home to a mining team." The man told me, sliding the case off his back and setting it on the table. "There's a mine not far from here, still filled with Dust. I refine it and use it for my weapons and gear."

I nodded, shrugging off my coat and hanging it on a stud by the door, placing my duffel underneath.

"So, what do I call you?" I asked.

"Name's Colt. Colt Silver." He told me, then pulled off his hood and mask, revealing a young face and brown hair that was at least an inch long, cut roughly as if he'd done it himself.

"You're very young."

"Almost sixteen." He told me. "If you think I can't handle myself because I'm too young, just remember what I did, before and during your intervention. Now, what am I supposed to call you?"

"Maine." I told him, and he nodded. "Well, Maine, I need to get a fire going. You can spend the night if you want, but I leave in the morning."

"Fine by me."

The young teen stepped over to the fireplace. Then, held his hand open, a flame roaring to life above it. He blew fire onto the logs, which caught flame instantly, and the cabin began to warm.

I looked at him thoughtfully. "How are you able to do that?"

"It's my Semblance." He answered.

"Then how did you do the knife thing back there?" I asked, jerking a thumb back to signify the fight.

"That's my Semblance, too."

"People only have one Semblance." I told him.

He shrugged. "I don't. Telekinesis, Pyromancy, and telepathy. Besides, I've never really talked to someone else about their Semblance."

I shook my head. "I don't know how that's possible." I told him.

"Me either, I didn't know I was doing anything illegal." He murmured, then proceeded to light the gas stove, placing a pan on the top. From nowhere, he pulled two large steaks and spices and set them on a plate he retrieved from a cabinet.

"How did you do that? You never said Summoning or anything like that."

"I can't, it's all because of this." Colt pulled his sleeve back on his left arm, revealing a black gauntlet covering a black sleeve. "I call it the holo-gauntlet. Invented it myself." He said with an ounce of pride in his voice.

"And what's so special about it?"

"Well, for starters, it's a computer that can generate hard-light tools, like a knife, bow staff, and a mini-crossbow and shield, plus it has a liquidizer that can turn anything into a liquid state while keeping it at the same temperature." He began.

I nodded, remembering the same kind of device in York's sword.

"And it also has this pocket dimension I call the Void. I can store anything in there using the liquidizer and it keeps it there. I've got a few more liquidizers hooked up to electromagnets here," He gestured to his knuckles, "And the computer liquidizes some alloy I have in there and spurts in out of here."

"How does that help?"

Colt curled his hand into a fist like a wave, starting with the pinkie. And soon as he closed his thumb over the fingers, metal claws formed and hardened in two seconds. "That's how."

My eyes widened. "How do you trigger it?"

"I have different hand signals for it. I've also got this setting so that this armor I have that's currently in the Void spreads over my body, then hardens in this invincible knight's armor, and certain weapons in preset modes se I can call them to my hands in seconds."

"Then why keep so many weapons on your person?" I questioned.

Colt sighed. "It takes too long for the weapons to form and harden for some reason, so I keep a basic arsenal with me."

Maine chuckled. "I noticed."

Colt began cooking the steaks, filling the cabin with sweet aromas and smoke, whistling a tune as he worked. I checked Regret, make sure everything was in order, then looked to Colt.

He stopped spicing a second later and shrugged off his trench coat, then reached for a clip that held his bandolier, which had a second strap branching off from the middle up and over his shoulder, making a Y, and pulled it off. "Hey, Maine, can you put these by my Triple Case?"

I stepped over and took them, examining the bandolier's armament. It had a magnetic plate on the back, probably what held the case on his back, and a couple grenades and a dagger on the front, along with multiple types of slugs, shells, and bullets.

After placing the bandolier and coat by his case, rifle still inside, I looked to Colt. He wore a set of clothes with armored sections on it, mixes of varying shades of grey, silver, and black steel and Kevlar on the biceps, abs, chest, spine, thighs, knees and waist. On his right shoulder was a chrome pad with a tribal flame in black detail, on the left a midnight pad shaped to cover the beginning of the bicep.

On his forearms were gauntlets, the holo-gauntlet a dark black and the other dark grey, with a dagger with a blade as long as the gauntlet in a sheath, the hilt aiming towards his hand, so he could draw it easily with his left hand.

On his right thigh was a line of three sheaths holding throwing knives, and on the left was a strange object that seemed to hold multiple clips and magazines for his Deagle and rifle. His belt held the double-scabbard, both sheaths dark black with chrome where the sheath met the hilt, and pouches all around the belt, including a pair of handcuffs, the Deagle in its black leather holster on his right side, a large pouch a few inches behind it, underneath the belt attached to his rear pocket, holding a few bulky objects. He wore knee-high boots with a top that stuck out at the front, slightly covering the knee. The calf, toe, and heel had chrome covering, and the top of the boot had that same tribal flame as on his shoulder.

Colt put the final touches on the steaks before serving them with a red liquid in glasses he pulled from the Void.

"Aren't you a bit young for alcohol?" I questioned.

"It's not wine. Try it."

I took a sip, and it certainly wasn't alcohol, though it did seem to burn the back of my throat. "Cherry Cider." He told me.

"It's quite delicious." I told him.

We dug into dinner. I ate ravenously, for I'd eaten quite insufficiently during my journey. Soon, Colt attempted conversation.

"So, care to tell me why you've come out to the Shadowy Heights?" He started.

"I'm out here so I don't hurt anyone." I told him.

"Ah, you killed someone, and now you think you're a monster."

"Killed a really annoying woman, her brother used to be a friend."

Colt sighed. "Yeah, I'd imagine. What did she do?"

"I was angry, wounded, acting like an animal, and she insulted me, called me a monster, which I was. I shot her, then ran."

"Well, you should never insult a man when he's in berserker mode." Colt stated.

"You seem very calm in the presence of a murderer." I stated.

"You plan on killing me?"

"No."

He took a swig of cider. "Planning on killing anyone else?"

"I never plan on it nowadays, it's by accident."

"Then we're fine. You made a mistake, and now you regret it." He said. "Besides, anyone out here in the Wilds is out here for a reason. Half of them are outcasts sent here, either by the law or themselves because of their crimes."

"Then why are you here?"

Colt leaned back. "I was born in the Wilds, small town. It was attacked by Grimm, and I didn't want to go back to civilization. Not to mention, I don't know which way to head, so I just drift around, killing Grimm, exploring these Wilds." He told him. "I been all around this mountain, down in the deserts, and in the Forgotten Forest to the Southeast. Been mapping some of it."

I nodded, and we continued in silence. "Can I travel with you?" I asked.

"No offense, but you seem like the loner type." Colt grinned. "Why?"

"Seems like it's lonely out here. If we're going to be surviving here in the Wilds, might as well do it together, strength in numbers and all that."

Colt was silent, slowly eating his steak as he thought. "You've got it right that it's really quiet, could use a partner." He looked up. "We'll stay here a couple days, collect some food, then we head for the monastery. It's further up the mountain, we can hole up there for the winter, its abandoned, but power's still running and its filled with supplies."

"What happened there?"

"It was too cold and Grimm kept swarming it after one monk apparently died mysteriously, put all the rest in a sad mood. Of course, the Grimm followed it like a beacon. Survivors ran to the kingdoms, and it's been untouched except for me."

I nodded, taking a final bite of steak. "I assume we'll be collecting food for the journey over the next couple days?"

Colt nodded. "Indeed."

"Then it sounds like a plan, partner."

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Forgotten Memories-Santaolalla_

 _Ain Ranch_

 _ **York**_

That night, we ate a wonderful beef stew, homemade ice cream and cookies, the entire Ain family at the table.

Mr. Blake Ain was a man with greying hair and tan skin, black eyes under a pair of black-rimmed glasses. His wife, Kate Ain, wore a white blouse and brown leather jeans her brown hair still full of youth.

Forrest sat and ate with delight, obviously happy his mother had cooked another wonderful meal, and his younger sister, Hunter, was a 16-year-old with brown hair of a darker hue that her brother and mother. She also had a light tan, and her body was slightly muscular. She wore a white dress shirt and a pair of jeans, a sword dangling from her belt.

One fact York had learned about the family was that they were of Tiger Faunus lineage. Each had their own traits, but all had excellent night-vision.

"So, York, not that we don't enjoy the company, but when will you be heading to the Shadowy Heights?" Blake Ain asked.

"We tracked Maine until the mountain a few miles southeast of here." North explained. "That's its name."

York smiled. "We'll probably be heading that way as soon as Ruby feels up to it, we need to find him before the trail goes cold." He explained.

"Dad, can I help them track down his friends. I can take Whitley."

York looked at the bloodhound at the floor, Whitley. The dog could be very useful in tracking their prodigal brute.

"I'm sure they don't want an extra person to feed, Hunter." Her mother protested.

York waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, Mrs. Ain. Should you be alright with it, she could be a massive help to us."

The matriarch had a concerned look covering her features. "Alright, Hunter. You and Whitley can go, but only if your brother goes, too."

"Mom, I can't. Dad needs my help taking the horses to the market tomorrow."

"Just let her go, Kate. She can take care of herself." Blake soothed.

"Alright, but you come straight home. We don't want you to run into the Cowboys."

"Cowboys?" York questioned.

"They run this area, a group of ruthless gunslingers that are very strong in numbers. Sheriff's in their pocket, and they tax us for 'protection' and other things like that." Hunter hissed.

York frowned. "And you're alright with this?"

"Oh, the Cowboys might be a nuisance, but we get by. Besides, they keep the Grimm at bay." Blake murmured.

York sighed, then looked at the young teen. "We leave at dawn tomorrow, pack for the weather, whatever you need."

"I'll be ready."

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Clairvoyant- Two Steps from Hell_

 _Miner's Cabin_

 _ **Maine**_

 __"Colt, no! Give that to me before you drop it down the toilet." Maine heard a woman's voice say from the top bunk. "No, don't put it in your mouth, that's a Scroll! Oh, geez, Colt, no!"

"Play next file, ILA." Colt said from above, and that same voice, I assumed it was his mother, was gently humming a lullaby, a beautifully calming tune that sent me back into memories long left behind, and lulled me into the arms of sleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Descent

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Song: The Sound of Silence- Disturbed_

 _The next morning_

 _ **Maine**_

 __When I woke, I could tell Colt wasn't above me. I rose from bed, stretching and relishing the relaxed feel of waking from a bed after sleeping for days on the ground.

I shrugged on my coat and stepped out of the bedroom. Colt and his gear were nowhere to be seen, but a cold breakfast of bread, cheese, and an apple sat on the counter next to a canteen. I grabbed the meal and stepped outside, eating as I looked. Sure enough, footprints led away from the cabin, towards the woods. I grabbed my Brute Shot, and began down the path of footprints made by the teen.

Soon, I could see his tracks merge with the elk he was now tracking. I moved silently forward, then caught up with them. The elk was in the middle of eating, and Colt, wearing a black hooded cloak instead of his trench coat, was taking aim with a steel bow, a long, black-shafted arrow with a silver tip. He fired, the arrow striking the elk right in the front of his flank. The elk gave a cry, trying to take a step, but it fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Colt advanced on the Elk, drawing his knife and slit its throat, letting the blood spill out, then pointing his gauntlet at the carcass. It seemed to melt and seep into his gauntlet, left open since he wasn't wearing his trench coat.

"That's really cool and all, but on animals, it looks weird." I stated as the last section disappeared.

Colt turned around with a grin on his face. "Morning, sleepyhead." He said jokingly.

"I gather that's lunch?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"We're collecting as much meat as possible in as little time as possible. Can you hunt?" He asked.

"If you give me a rifle. My weapon won't really leave anything behind."

From the Void materialized a .30-30 rifle made of silver metal and dark material for the stock and muzzle. He handed it to me, and I tested its weight before pumping the lever, a satisfying _click-click_ meeting my ears.

"So, Maine. We move quickly and silently, and we move slowly up the mountain. There's a whole herd of caribou not far from here, I picked up their tracks yesterday." He told me.

"We find the herd, kill as many as possible, zap them into the Void, and get away before Grimm are attracted?" I asked.

"Exactly." He confirmed. "Ready?"

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Ruby**_

We stood in a clearing with scorch-marks and bullets littering the ground, along with shrapnel sticking from trees and footprints mixed all around with Grimm and human footprints.

"Yep, Maine definitely did this." North said to himself.

"He wasn't alone." York stated, pointing at a black-shafted arrow sticking out of the ground where a large Grimm-angel impression lay. "Maine doesn't use arrows."

"Hey, Whitley found the trail again!" Hunter called from a spot near what looked like a small trail.

York pointed, leading his horse to the trail before mounting. "We're close, I can feel it."

I looked ahead, up the mountain that was steadily growing larger, and hoped we could bring the brute home. It was already afternoon, only a couple hours away from nightfall, and we had been using Whitley and pure luck to track Maine. I patted Cookie, then spurred her onward.

Almost an hour later, we saw a cabin, seemingly abandoned. York, Hunter and I dismounted. York went inside, looking for Maine. Hunter looked for tracks on the backside of the house, and I stood on the porch, looking at York through the open door.

 __"He's definitely staying here." York stated, crouched by a large duffel that currently contained Maine's armor. "But where is he now?"

"Probably somewhere down those tracks." I said, pointing to two sets of tracks leading up the mountain. "That same person seems to be with him."

"I agree." Hunter us, returning from the back, "let's head that way, it's almost dark

0oooooooooooo0

 _ **Colt**_

 __Maine and I had split up, deciding his .30-30 would give no point to my own silent bow-hunting. I had killed a rabbit with an arrow through the head, and heard a bark, definitely canine, not Beowolf. I stood from my kill, the carcass disappearing into the Void, and immediately, my hand pulled the Deagle from my holster. I heard Grimm roaring and a howl, the sounds of an attack, but none were coming in my direction.

Curious, I followed the sounds, replacing my Deagle with my custom made rifle, one that was made so it could be used as a bolt-action, which was most accurate, but if you left the bolt up and turned a switch, it could fire semi-automatically and, with another turn, fully automatic, though fully was less accurate than semi and _that_ was less accurate than the bolt-action.

I slid the bolt up and turned the toggle switch, then released the current clip, sliding it into my belt, and took a drum from the pouch behind my Deagle, a drum that held 250 of the bullets, and slid it into the bay as I walked.

I neared the battle and it slowly came into view, occasionally blocked by trees. Surrounded by Grimm was a pack of large wolves, or what remained of the pack. Now, a single wolf was barely holding them off.

The myth that Grimm don't attack animals isn't true, at least, not here on the Mountain. Here, even the animals suffered. Hunger, pain, cold. They were no strangers to the mountain's inhabitants. I wouldn't let this last wolf fall. He deserved to live, unlike these abominations.

I growled, lifting my rifle to fire, and joined the fight, shooting a Beowolf about to attack the lone wolf. With a yelp, it tumbled to the side, and the wolf dived for its throat.

I continued firing, sending Grimm to their graves, as I cleared a path to this last wolf. He growled warily, and I ignored him, squeezing the trigger again and again. Grimm were swarming again, and I couldn't keep this up. The Void couldn't hold live creatures, or else I'd just zap the wolf into my gauntlet and run for it. I needed to get this creature somewhere safe, and by the looks of it, he wasn't in any condition to walk. In fact, it looked like he was about to be out for the count.

"Colt!" I heard Maine's voice shout, and the giant of a man thundered into the clearing, blasting his way in. I nodded to him as he blasted the head off a Beowolf, then turned and punched an Ursa straight in the jaw, knocking it to the ground before aiming point-blank into its throat and firing, blowing its head off.

I scowled. The massacre that had occurred here would be calling every Grimm within the next ten miles here. The two of us wouldn't be enough to hold them off, much less destroy them. We needed to get out, but we were surrounded.

"Colt, we need an exit!"

"We're taking the wolf." I told him, pointing at the canine, who had just collapsed from blood loss. "Don't get me started."

Maine sighed. "Maybe if you clear a path, I can carry him."

I shook my head. "There's too many of them. Maybe take to the trees?"

"I can't, not fast enough." Maine growled, handing the .30-30 to me as he pulled his weapon from his back.

"Then I guess we're screwed?" I started.

Maine growled. "Today's a good day to die."

"Screw that." I said, lifting my rifle. "I'm going down fighting,"

Maine laughed lowly, and as one, we opened fire of the Grimm. I saw him fire an RPG at a group of Grimm, and I turned and opened fire on another Grimm, a Beringel.

With a gesture of my hand, I brought out preset two, and prayed that maybe, just maybe, my arsenal would get us through this.

0ooooooooooo0

 _ **Ruby**_

 __Gunshots sounded throughout the mountainside echoing menacingly, and York sighed. "I think I found him, guys. Let's move." He said.

We drew our weapons, Hunter wielding a Winchester shotgun, double barreled and deadly wicked, and led the charge, Whitley sounding a baying charge as he rushed ahead.

I sped Cookie forward, Crescent Rose in scythe form, and followed York and Hunter for minutes, the sounds of gunfire, explosions, and roars growing louder and more threatening.

We charged into a clearing filled with Grimm and bodies of dogs, no wolves, bloody and on the ground. Two men, one I recognized as Maine, eyes wide at our appearance, and the other's unreadable, face hidden in the shadow of his hood. He wielded an M134 chain-gun with six rotating barrels, which tore into the approaching Grimm.

A huge Beringel moved forward, swiping at the man, who simply rolled out of the way, his gun disappearing in thin air, then drew a chain from somewhere on his person, fire somehow lighting it on fire as he threw it, the chain wrapping around the creature and trapping its arms. With a roar, the man pulled, and the Grimm seemed to dissipate as the chain passed through it.

"Maine, let's move!" York called, leading an extra horse, borrowed from the Ain Ranch, toward the two.

North urged his horse forward as I covered him, lowering a hand. "Hey, you, grab on!" He said to the hooded man, who nodded and ran towards North, gripping the offered arm and swinging up behind the Freelancer.

Maine picked a wolf up, placing him on his shoulders, and climbed onto the horse as we killed any Grimm that were in the way, then we turned and our group rushed to escape the Grimm. Ahead of me, the man flipped in the saddle, an AR-15 in hand and aimed for the Grimm pursuing us.

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Trenches- Pop Evil_

 _ **Colt**_

 __After turning in the saddle to face the Grimm, I opened fire on the Grimm as we descended the mountain, cutting the Grimm in their tracks.

"Colt, weapon switch!" I heard Maine call, and I turned and tossed the AR-15 and it was immediately replaced by the grenade launcher. I fired at the ground in front of the Grimm, blowing them back or into oblivion, if it hit them directly. I fired until it was out. "It's dry!" I yelled, then tossed it back to Maine, who in return tossed my rifle back to me, and continued to pick off the Grimm. We had just reached the base of the mountain after what seemed like an hour, at a full gallop on the back of the blonde man's horse. We travelled through the final trees, which thinned out to only grass, then rocks and sand. We had reached the Desert Wilds.

I pulled a detonator from a pouch, having planned for a quick escape from the mountains, and grinned wickedly as I pressed the killswitch.

The trees at the East base of the mountain all lit with blinking red lights, and an explosion of homemade Fire Dust explosives blew the Grimm sky-high.

The man guiding the horse I rode on cursed and looked back in amazement as I dropped the dead detonator into the sand. "Nice job, I heard your name was Colt?"

I grinned, then up ahead, a girl in a redish-black trench coat cried out, "Nevermore!"

I looked up to see the large Grimm, fully in adulthood and as long as a semi-truck, circling above us. I gauged it to be forty feet above us.

The group halted, and I slid off my horse. "I've got this." I told them, pulling my long silver chain off my body and letting it fall to the ground, one end loosely wrapped around my arm.

I extended the arm that held the base of the chain, the other holding a spot five feet from the other hand, spinning the section around, and concentrated, feeling the Nevermore and the space between us, then cast the chain, letting it fly and using my Semblance to give it a telekinetic boost and fire to spread out over the chain, which wrapped around the giant bird's leg. Fire ignited along the feathers as it screeched out in pain, letting a volley of feathers fall towards us, whizzing towards me.

I waved my left fingers, the digits going from pinkie to index and back again, and my armor began to seep over me, hardening into place in three seconds, and the feathers simply pinging off of it.

The flaming Nevermore fell to the Earth, kicking up plenty of dust and disintegrating. I pulled my chain back into the Void, the weapon liquefying about a foot before it entered the small recess in my gauntlet, it clinked along the ground, dragging a part of the Nevermore's leg with it before it disappeared, then my armor melted off, disappearing in the same fashion.

"That… was… AWESOME!" The trench coat wearing girl screamed. "How are you pulling all those weapons from nowhere, How'd you get that big chain all the way to his leg, who are you, are you coming home with us, can we keep him, York, huh, can we?" She rattled off.

"Ruby, calm down. That depends on whether he wants to come." A man in a duster told the little girl.

Everyone looked to me, expecting an answer. I cleared my throat. "I'll come with you, if that's where Maine is headed." I said, shifting the attention to the brute, who quickly flipped me off.

"Why did you guys come after me?" He asked nervously.

"South survived, no one's mad at you, Maine."

The blonde one spoke, "Well, South is a bit pissed, but I think she was brought down a couple levels in ego. We want you back, Maine."

Maine looked down. "I can't. I'm a monster."

The man in the duster, York, apparently, moved his horse beside Maine's. "Hey, don't say that. We've all killed people, whether we meant to or not. We stop the bad guys, and we protect the innocent. As long as you do that, you're always a Freelancer."

Maine looked at me. "You ready to go back into civilization?"

I shrugged. "I go where you go, partner."

Maine nodded. "We're ready."

Ruby pointed at the creature on Maine's saddle. "Is that a wolf?"

I nodded. "The rest of his pack was killed when I stepped in. I'm going to get him patched up."

"He looks cool." North commented. Indeed, when I looked at the giant wolf, with a grey head with black detail covering him like a gladiator helmet for wolves. His body was also grey on top, with a black stripe on the spine, and a white underbelly and legs.

"Hey, what's your name?" York asked, nodding to me.

I pulled off my mask and hood. "It's Colt Silver."

"Colt?" The blonde man asked. "I'm North. You ready to ride out?"

I nodded. "Where are we headed?"

York looked away, towards the horizon. "Back to San Rojeros, I guess. We need to get Hunter home?" He nodded towards the second girl.

"Hunter? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Colt, you make fun of my name again, and I'll castrate you." She growled.

I had the sudden urge to cover my crotch protectively, but just smirked. "I wasn't making fun of it, Hunter. In fact, I think it adds to your 'Badass' status."

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Whatever. Let's get moving."

North nodded to me. "Hop on." He said, patting his horse. I grabbed his arm again and swung up as he pulled, then with a 'ya!" he kicked the horse's side, and off our strange group went.

The girl with the trench coat, Ruby. Pulled level with us. "So, Colt. How old are you?"

I chuckled. "Almost sixteen, you?"

"Same. You a huntsmen-in-training? You must be with all those cool moves."

I shook my head. "Nah, I actually just taught myself out here in the Wilds. I've… lived here all my life. I've been surviving by myself for about three years now."

The teen in the jacket whistled. "That's quite the feat, Colt. Most don't survive out there without being a Hunter."

"Thanks, uhh…. What's your name?"

"Rowan Emberstorm. Seventeen." He told me. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Rowan." I told him, and he pulled down his own hood and cloth mask, a friendly grin over his features.

"Nice to meet you too." He told me.

"You seem way older when you have that hood on." Ruby told me.

I ran a hand through my long hair, reminding myself to get a haircut when I got into a town. "Is that a bad thing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But you do look really cool."

I smiled. "Thanks, Ruby."

After that most conversation came to a halt, the sound of the horse's hooves and the occasional coyote's howl. I looked to the broken moon, wondering what the master of Fate had in plan for me now.


	26. Chapter 26: Cowboys

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows or the songs, they belong to Rooster Teeth and their respective owners, who are named every song.**

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: All Gone- Gustavo Santaolalla_

 _Near Ain Ranch_

 _ **York**_

 __"York, look." North pointed to the sky up ahead. York followed the man's line of sight, then saw orange light licking at the sky and smoke rising towards the moon.

"Something's not right." Maine growled.

York nodded. "I think something's happened." He said worriedly, then spurred his horse into a gallop.

The others quickly followed suite, and they rounded a hill to see a blazing fire on the Ain homestead, a group of people surrounding it and hooting as it rose.

"No!" York heard Hunter shout. "Mom, Dad, Forrest!"

Her horse took off running, the girl giving a war-cry of rage as she drew a rifle from a case.

"Hunter!" Ruby called, and they all charged, drawing their weapons. Colt slid off North's horse, drawing his own rifle and pulled up his mask and hood. He starting firing, as did Hunter and Ruby, and the men started shouting out, their forms rushing to their own weapons.

A huge gunfight followed as North took cover behind the primary wall, the others charging in. York took aim with his shotgun, holding his reins between the teeth as he blasted a nearby man.

Next to him, Maine had body-slammed a man by leaping off his horse. The giant got to his feet, then grabbed an approaching man, armed only with a knife, by the throat, then threw him into another, who was taking aim with a revolver.

Hunter had drawn her short sword and was tearing into a man's chest, sorrow and anger covering her features as she killed the man.

Soon, the sniping done by Colt, Ruby, and North, the chaos created by York, Maine, Hunter, and Rowan, had killed, maimed, or seriously injured all of the men who had been present. York returned his BR to his horse, luckily unharmed in the firefight, after making sure it was fully loaded.

"What the hell happened?" Colt said after jogging up, hood down but mask remaining.

"They're Cowboys." Hunter told us, the young teen kneeling next to one of the men. "They all wear these." She told them, pointing at the red scarf on the man's neck. "They all wear red, either a scarf or a sash, but if it's a red accessory, it's a Cowboy."

"I thought your parents had no problem with the Cowboys?"

Maine growled, then lifted a conscious Cowboy off the ground by the neck. "Then I suggest that we find out what happened."

The man, who had been shot in the arm and leg by Ruby, spat out blood. "I'm not talking."

"Tell him, before he dislocates your arms." North suggested. "Besides, what's the harm?" Maine added a little pressure to the man's arm, as if he was about to break it.

"We came here for horses, but he wouldn't give 'em to us. We set fire to the place, and then we were gonna grab the horses and leave." He said in discomfort, then a bullet went straight into his forehead.

Everyone turned to see Hunter holding a revolver, barrel smoking as she shook, tears threatening to come. She dropped the gun, then fell to her knees, sobbing with her head down.

Immediately, Colt was at her side, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey. Don't cry." He told her, and she looked up.

"Everything's gone. My family, my home." She choked out.

"I promise, we'll make every last Cowboy pay for what these guys have done." He growled, looking at the fire.

She looked up, a cold gaze meeting another. "Okay." She said, a steely tone taking her voice.

"We need to get set up. Hunter, can you take Colt and go get a horse?" York asked. Hunter nodded, and Colt helped her to her feet, then they walked off towards the stables.

"He handled that perfectly." North told York.

The tan Freelancer nodded. "I hope he doesn't go too far on that promise."

Maine growled. "These people are the bad guys, York. We need to take them out, free the people of this life, and the local authorities sure as hell aren't doing anything about it."

"We need to get Ruby back to Beacon, I'm not putting her in danger again." York told them.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" Ruby cried. "And I wanna help."

"No, we need to get you back to Vale."

"But I can stay with-"

York shook his head. "No. We need to get you back. We had a mission, you got to help, I'm not letting you get into this."

Maine growled. "Maybe we can bring some other Freelancers to help while we're there, reinforcements."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Ruby groaned. "I'm not going anywhere, York! I'm staying to help."

"You guys are leaving?" Colt asked, now holding the reins to a black stallion with a white star and stripe with four half-socks.

"Yes, we're heading back to Vale to get restocked and get reinforcements, then we're coming back here to help stop the Cowboys."

"There's not enough time, York!" Colt growled. "The Cowboys could have killed even more innocents while you're gone. We need to stay."

"And I'm staying, too!" Ruby yelled.

York shook his head.

"I need to go back, I need more ammunition." Maine growled.

North nodded. "I need to check up on South, she should be fine, but I need to see for myself."

Rowan shrugged. "I'll stay with them." He told the Freelancers.

"Then I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Colt said.

Maine nodded. "I'll see you soon, kid."

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Flawed Legacy- Marty O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori_

 _San Rojeros_

 _ **Colt**_

 __I looked to San Rojeros atop my new horse, Midnight, who also seemed to be scanning the city.

 _You see anything, Midnight?_ I sent, using my telepathy.

The horse shook his head with a snort, and I smiled. Behind me, Ruby, Rowan, and Hunter rode along the trail. I wore my trench coat over a short-sleeved version of my armored suit, the bicep armor missing and sleeveless the only change. On my head rested a flat-brimmed hat, much like York's, and a pair of shades underneath. My Punisher Rifle lay in the open-top saddle case, a .30-30 on the opposite side.

I had already spotted four Cowboys before even entering the city, then another five only riding a few feet.

I looked to Hunter who gently tapped the butt of her own rifle, and shook my head. Now was not the time to strike.

"Colt, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"To an old… you know what, I don't even know what to call the relationship between me and Sarah, but she'll be able to tell us all about the Cowboys, who leads them, where they hang out, stuff like that."

With that, I led them to an old shack near the edge of town, the wood very old and brittle, creaking as we stepped onto the front porch.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice asked.

"It's Colt. That kid that saved your tail back two years ago." I said to the door.

"Colt?" The door cracked open to reveal a woman with tan skin and blonde hair, shoulder-length. Sarah was 37, and lived alone in this shack. "Oh, Oum. It is you."

"Let us inside?"

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Ghosts of Reach- O'Donnell and Salvatori_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __The woman Colt called Sarah set a few glasses on the table, filled with water. I took an immediate sip. "So, Colt. What are you here for? Last time I saw you, it was your back going up a mountain." She asked

"Is it hard to believe I finally came down?" he quipped, planting a foot on top of the table.

"Hard to believe you're still alive." She corrected. "And get your feet off my table."

Colt grinned and replaced his feet on the ground, Hunter rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "We came here for information." She told Sarah. "On the Cowboys."

Sarah's face darkened. "Why are you looking for info on the Cowboys, Colt?"

He sighed. "We're taking them down."

The woman laughed for a few seconds, then grew somber. "Kid, you don't have a chance taking those guys on. Colt wouldn't even survive ten of them."

"We're not alone, and you'd be surprised at what we can do." Colt told her.

"Well, if you wanna take down the Cowboys, you start with the ties they have in the towns they basically run. Then, should they let you live after that, it's never going to be over until you can get to the head honcho, Curtis Lowe."

Colt shook his head. "Curtis won't be the problem, it'll be weeding out the rest that try and run."

Sarah nodded. "I agree with you. You're gonna have to take most of them out, so they won't be a problem, and make sure the towns are ridded of their corrupted mayors and sheriffs, otherwise it'll be like a weed, growing back until you take out the roots."

Colt nodded. "You know who we need and where they hang out?"

"Curtis is usually in Ferris' Saloon every Friday night, and the sheriff and mayor are usually with him. You've got till then to start weeding out the men that loiter around here, so he won't have any reinforcements."

"Anything else?"

"Curtis' second-in-command, Felix Sharp, he shows up every Saturday in the Old Crow."

"Over in Red Village?" Colt questioned. And the woman nodded.

"Is that all?" Rowan asked while standing. "I'm in a hurry to get started."

"All that I think you'll find useful." Sarah confirmed, and we all got to our feet.

"Hey, Colt, now you're off that mountain in one piece, maybe you should come by and visit."

"I might. And can we use your stable for our horses?"

"Sure thing, kid."

"Anyway, let's get going." He told us, and we stepped out of Sarah's home, where our horses waited.

Gunfire sounded next to Ferris' Saloon, and a man was shoved through the doors, then a second man, a red scarf on his neck, stepped out, a revolver in hand.

"Next time you think I'm cheatin', remember that pain your feeling in your leg." He cackled, a couple of his Cowboy buddies joining him through the swinging doors.

Colt scowled, then looked to the side. "Hunter, I'll let you take them." He told the girl next to me, who quickly went to retrieve her rifle.

Colt turned to look at me. "Ruby, I know this isn't your style but until we have somewhere to put these guys that won't immediately spit them back out, some of these guys will be killed."

I looked into his eyes, filled with worry for me, and sadness, something that always seemed to be there, in the corners.

"I understand."

He gave me a weak smile. "Alright. For now, why don't you take the horses around back, put them with ole Apricot."

"What will you do?"

"We came here to rid the streets of Cowboys." He said to me. "It starts now." He looked to the other member of our small team. "Rowan, there's a camp outside of town. We're going to go clear it out."

Rowan chuckled. "Now we're talking."

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Blow Me Away- Breaking Benjamin_

 _ **Colt**_

 __Rowan and I waltzed into the Cowboy camp of tents and pavilions, my sword, Shadowsteel, in my hand. Rowan held his own blade, named Anima.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" A man asked after emerging from a tent. I drew my Deagle and fired twice, the recoil dampeners making it so I could shoot accurately with one hand. The man fell dead a second later, but another was charging, a cavalry saber in hand.

I parried his blow with Shadowsteel, knocking it to the side and striking his foot with enough force to make him trip. The next man held a rapier, and I ducked under his swing, then sent a sharp jab with my elbow into his neck, knocking him to the ground. Rowan, whose grey trimming on his clothes was red, flipped the man over and stabbed him in the heart.

Two men, each armed with a shotgun, approached. I fired with the Deagle, killing the two men with shots in the chest, then turned to block the blow of a brawler Cowboy, armed with only his fists. I cut off his arm, then sliced him across the chest.

"Colt, duck!" Rowan called. I dropped to the floor, and a high-pitched whine came from behind me and a fire Dust round whizzed over my head, about as large as a fist, colliding with a large man wielding a chain-saw, and blowing him off his feet. I rolled to a stand, then sliced into a man's chest, through the ribs and into his lung.

A group of men now approached, with an assortment of guns, and Rowan shouted a warning. I simply clenched my left fist and raised my arm in front of me, a round shield flickering to life, then lifted it over my head, the shield expanding to a dome that blocked all of their bullets.

Rowan stood with his flintlock ready, the whine back in my ears. I switched from my sword and pistol to my SAW M249 before releasing the shield, spraying the squad of men with bullets. Rowan fired again and again, and soon, nothing remained, and there was silence.

I switched back to Shadowsteel and my rapier, a one-edged blade a quarter-of-an-inch thick with a crossguard that had two slender poles that ended in nubs, one side curving up towards the blade, the other down at the hilt. The knuckle bow was crisscrossed lines of metal twisted and intertwined between two curved poles, making a guard like a pirate's cutlass.

"Make sure there are no survivors." I told Rowan, and he nodded.

"You did good, Colt." He told me, that ever-present grin I knew was there hidden by his mask.

"Let's hurry, before more show up." Then I tapped my covered chin. "Actually, take as much time as you wish, the more of these guys we take out, the sooner we cure this area of the disease."

"You seem really at peace with killing other people." Rowan commented.

I shook my head. "Actually, I'm killing them now because we can't put them in jail. They can't be left with the possibility of escape, so for now, we take them out once and for all. As soon as we do have a place for them, though: I won't kill as often."

"I will." Rowan said darkly, but I got the odd feeling that his grin was still there, and it had gotten a whole lot creepier for a few seconds.


	27. Chapter 27: Cowboys Last Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows or the songs.**

0oooooooooooo0

 _Song: Jericho-Celldweller_

 _San Rojeros, Friday afternoon_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __Colt walked towards the saloon, Rowan flanking his right, me his left. Hunter was going to make sure no one escaped. I wore my trench coat, as did Colt, and Crescent Rose's familiar weight was on my waist.

Stepping up onto the wooden walkway before the saloon entrance, Colt placed his hand on the swinging door, then looked to Rowan. "You ready?" He asked, to which the older teen nodded. They both pulled up their masks, Rowan pulled on his hood. Colt didn't because he was wearing his hat.

Colt looked to me, and winked with a nod. I blushed, and he pushed open the door.

Inside, there was a violin playing in the corner, and plenty of people sat around, drinking, eating, gambling. I counted at least a dozen of them as Cowboys.

Colt swiveled his gaze until it stopped, a table in the far left corner, away from any windows, sat a two Cowboys, the Mayor, and the Sheriff.

"Get into position." Colt told Rowan, handing a short-barreled revolver discretely. The teen nodded, and Colt walked towards the table, smoothly and as if nothing was about to happen.

I stayed by the door, leaning against the frame and placing my hand behind my back, so a quick grab for Crescent would be simple.

Colt approached the card-players, and as soon as he arrived, he grabbed a chair and pulled it around, sitting backwards in it, facing the table. "Hey, Sheriff, mind dealing me in?"

"Who are you?" The leader, Curtis Lowe, asked. He had black hair and a full beard, a hat hanging on his back by a string around his neck.

Colt's arm dropped in an instant, and a second later, the Mayor, Sheriff, and the other Cowboy were dead.

Lowe drew a knife, and Colt deflected the blade above his head as he ducked under it, wrapping one arm around the Cowboy's throat and putting his Deagle to the man's head. All the other Cowboys stood, soon to be gunned down by Rowan and Colt. The Wildsman shot four Cowboys, then executed Lowe before taking two Uzis from the folds of his trench coat and firing into the Cowboys.

One Cowboy tried to escape, and with the press of a button, he tripped over Crescent's snath (the name of the pole of a scythe). I returned it to my back, then everything became silent.

Colt ejected the clips for his Uzis, and two new ones popped out on his legs, extended so that he could slid them into the guns.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at the mechanism I saw on his legs.

"It's a machine that moves clips from other parts of my body to the legs, so I can reload really fast."

Rowan was reloading his revolver, and I saw a man pop out over a table, gun ready. "Colt, lookout!" I cried, then, on instinct, Crescent Rose extended into my hands and I fired, the bullet going through the man's chest, leaving a blood trail behind it.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what I had done, and Crescent Rose tipped onto the ground as I leant on it for support, slowly sliding to the ground as I shook, tears threatening to burst from my eyes. "I just killed him…." I whispered.

I was on the ground, staring at the floor, when a tiny sob escaped from my body.

Immediately, Colt was kneeling next to me, pulling me into a hug. "Ruby…" He whispered as I cried into his chest. "Shh."

"I murdered him. I murdered him!" I sobbed.

Colt's grip tightened. "You did it to save me, Ruby. You defended someone against a bad guy."

"That… doesn't make it any better!" I told him, voice muffled by his shirt.

Colt sighed. "Ruby, this world has evil in everything, not just the Grimm. He would have probably killed me." He told me. "You reacted on instinct to protect someone, you didn't have time to think. Thank you for saving me, even if it meant killing him."

I tried to steel myself, knowing that there was now nothing to be done now, it was too late.

I continued to cry into Colt's chest for another minute, then just grew accustomed to the feeling of him rocking back and forth, trying to soothe me as if I were a small child.

Was it bad that it was working?

"We need to move." Rowan spoke as gunshots sounded outside the saloon. "There are more outside, and Hunter's holding them back."

I didn't want to move, but Colt lifted me to the feet as he stood, his hands holding my arms gently. "You go and help Hunter, I'm going to take Ruby back to Sarah's."

"What, why?" I questioned.

"You shouldn't be in a fight as soon as your first kill, it messes with your mind, could put you at risk. We need to get you to safety, with as little fighting as possible."

Colt stepped away from me and looked to Rowan. "Take these, they'll come in handy." He told him, offering his Uzis.

Rowan exchanged the revolver for the two guns, testing the weight as he nodded his thanks.

"Let's go." Colt said to me, then took me by the hand, leading me towards the back door.

0ooooooooooooo0

 _The next morning_

 _ **Colt**_

 __I woke that morning to the growl of an animal, and sat straight up, expecting a Beowolf, my Deagle, which I kept under my pillow when I slept, at the ready.

At the foot of the bed was the wolf, fully healed and finally awake. He had been in and out for the past couple days.

I slid the Deagle into the waistband of my PJs, then reached out with my mind. _Greetings, Wolf_

The wolf looked startled, eyes widened as he shook his head. _Is that you, human?_

 _Indeed. You've been out of the fight for some time._

 _What has happened to my pack, why did you save me?_ He asked. _Is it some sick plot to make me an obedient pet?_

 _No, no. I have no plans on that. The rest of your pack was killed, I managed to rescue you just in time. I saved you because I thought that no majestic creature like a wolf should die at the hands of those monsters._

The wolf looked down, saddened by the news of his pack. _What am I to do now? My pack is dead, it will be impossible for me to hunt without being destroyed by the Dark Wolves. Impossible to find another pack, or a mate._

 _Perhaps we can become friends, great hunter._ Colt suggested. _You could travel the world with me, my friend, until you grow tired or find a mate of you choosing, or something else that you would rather set yourself upon._

The wolf growled. _You do plan on making me a pet!_

Colt shook his head. _No! I swear, I won't train you, or give you a collar, or force feed you anything. I can even let you hunt in the Emerald Forest for the food you need._

 _I find you interesting, tall hunter. I accept your offer, and will accompany you as far as I wish. What is your name?_

 _I am Colt. What shall I call you?_

 _We wolves have no names that could be understood by your kind, only barks and howls._

 _I think I'll call you Summit._ Colt concluded.

 _What? Summit, what does that have to do with me?_

 _Well, you_ **were** _on a mountain._

The newly named wolf growled. _I care not what you call me, tall hunter Colt. For now, we will see how this truce goes._

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. "Colt, are y-you awake?" Ruby's tiny voice came through softly.

I looked at the wolf. _Act like you're asleep._ I warned, then looked to the door before speaking as the wolf hit the floor where he had been the last couple days, under a blinded window, "Yes, Ruby I'm awake."

"Can I come in?" She asked timidly as I pulled on a white undershirt.

"Yes, Ruby, you can come in." I answered, pulling the Deagle out of my pants and tucking it into its holster, which hung on a bedpost.

The door creaked open. "Can we talk?"

I nodded, looking at the teen reaper, and she was blushing, staring.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, right." He face fell and she looked down at the floor. "How did you get so used to… you know, killing."

"Oh, Ruby." I sighed, stepping up to her and laying a hand on her arm. "I've been living alone in the Wilds for years. I look at those people as Grimm. Sure their more cunning, and they look like us, but their corrupt, abusive, and just as bad. I've managed to convince myself that I'm killing something as evil as the Grimm, and that I'm protecting others from the monsters they've become."

"And that makes it easier?" She asked, meeting my eyes.

I looked down to the side. "A bit. I still have that feeling I know you do, weighing down on you, and I've had the occasional nightmare, but after a while, that burden lightens."

Ruby nodded, "Thanks, Colt." She said, then I found her attached to my side in a warm hug.

"Hey," I said lightly, "don't go getting us both wet, okay?"

She smiled and laughed a little, wiping her eyes and the tears that had begun to form there.

I glanced over at the wolf, who seemed to have his eyes open and an eyebrow raised, then back at Ruby.

The girl was a foot shorter than me, her black hair with red tips in its usual style, and currently in a tank top and pink pajama pants.

"Why don't you go get dressed? We'll need to eat soon." I told her. She nodded, then left the room.

 _Well, that was odd._ Summit told me, standing from his place.

I shrugged, pulling on a black t-shirt, then a black denim jacket. _You going to stay here?_

 _For now. From what I've heard, you're taking down a large pack of men with guns, the Cowboys. I believe in my current condition, I would not only raise suspicion, but also be a liability in the fight._

 _We all have our weakness._ I told him. _If I use too much power at once, I go into a rampage that could kill everyone around me, even the ones I love, and the more I use my semblance, the more it drains my Aura, that's why I made the gauntlet._

The wolf eyed the device that was always present on his arm, with a glove attached that had chrome plating on the back of the palm, knuckles, and small plates on each section of the finger. _Why do you where it constantly?_

 _It takes too long to put on and off, because I made it so that no one but me can take it off, unless they cut off my hand and slip it off that way._ I told him as I slipped on my belt, Shadowsteel, my rapier, Deagle, and combat knife already on, along with my pouches filled with a few gadgets and tools.

 _I'll let you go hunt, make sure it's not anyone's livestock. I'm headed to breakfast myself._

The wolf liked his chops. _Food sounds good._

I grinned. _We'll have to sneak you out, so no one else sees you, or else, in the case of Ruby, you may be smothered with hugs._

 _Not if she values her arm._ Summit growled.

After a few seconds, I used my telepathy, which could detect other people, to wait until it was all clear, then let Summit out through the side door. _Stick to the alleyways for as long as possible._

 _I will. And don't worry, I'll probably come back._

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy_

 _Outside the Old Crow, Red Village_

 _ **Colt**_

 __Half a dozen Cowboys stood in front of the Old Crow, at center towards the back, next to his horse, was Felix Sharp, armed with a .30-30.

I had pushed my trench coat back to expose my Deagle and a Colt Peacemaker tucked into my belt, waiting for the right moment.

I saw a Cowboy go for his gun, and instantly, both guns flew from my holsters to the air, where I grabbed them and fired five time, each shot impacting with a Cowboy. All that remained was Sharp. I returned my Deagle to its holster.

"Well, let's make this fair, shall we?" I shouted over to him, reloading the revolver. The man grinned, then raised his gun, only for a single shot to impact with his chest.

I looked to the nearby roof of the Desert Hotel, where Hunter, armed with a Sharps, waved. I nodded, then slid my revolver into place at my side.

A window shattered inside the saloon, and a cowboy fired his shotgun wildly, the buckshot impacting with my armor and Kevlar clothes. I just grinned, my own .30-30 sliding out of the Void. I raised it one-handed, knowing it was already locked and loaded, and fired, the round colliding with the man and making him tumble backward out of sight.

"The Cowboys are finished." I told the crowd around me. "We'll hunt down each and every one down and give them a choice: Jail or death. Spread the word, the Cowboy dynasty ends now."

With that, I whistled, Midnight trotting to my side from an alley, and mounted the horse before riding off, satisfied that we had taken the outlaws down a peg.

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _San Rojeros, three days later_

 _ **York**_

 __Delta guided the Pelican down on the outskirts of San Rojeros, the bay door opening so the armored Freelancers inside: Maine, South, North, Utah, and Georgia along with York, could jump onto the ground, weapons out. They hurried into the city, only to find celebrations all around. Four men hung from the gallows, red scarves and sashes hanging from their boots, and at the center of a pavilion was a large banquet.

"What the hell?" South asked

"Language." Utah warned.

From his line of sight, Ruby slipped out of the party, dressed in her desert garb, and dashed to York, enwrapping him in a hug.

"Ruby, what happened here?"

"Colt helped us round up all the Cowboys!" She told them, unable to read their expressions due to their helmets. "We've been taking them out, and all their high connections in the local government. The Cowboys are finished!"

York's eyes were wide open. "Dang, the kid works fast!" He said.

"He's definitely a good addition to the New Freelancers." Maine told them.

"Why are so many dead?"

Ruby joined her two index fingers, tapping them together again and again. "Colt said there was no place to put them when we started, so he, Hunter and Rowan shot to kill until we had a good sheriff in office."

York shook his head. "I guess I can understand that…" He said, glancing at Maine. "As long as you were all trying to bring them in afterward."

"Oh, yes! As soon as Gareth became sheriff, we were bringing them in all over the place. And once we got a judge, most were sentenced to death." Ruby told them, looking down. "I guess that's the justice of the Wilds. Do something bad enough, it's either death now or death later."

"Quite frankly, I'd rather go out in a blaze of glory."

York raised his head to look at Colt, currently dressed in a pair of jeans, a white dress shirt, a black vest with silver buttons, and his black trench coat, much like York's own style some days. His hair was shorter than when the Freelancers had last seen him.

"Colt, good work here." York told them.

The boy shrugged. "I did what I felt needed to be done." He told them. "Now, is it finally time to go? There's a few girls that are giving me that eye, you know? As good as being a Wild West character, it's starting to get old."

"Sure, kid. Go say your goodbyes, grab your gear, and let's go." York told them.

Minutes later, Rowan, Colt, Ruby, and the wolf Colt had rescued were at the Pelican, ready for takeoff. York looked for one more person. "Where's Hunter?"

"She decided to stick around for a while, make sure the Cowboys don't make a comeback." Ruby told them, locking herself into the seat of the Pelican, next to colt.

Maine was loading the horses onto the Pelican, to be kept in stables at a ranch York had bought near the Emerald Forest.

"Delta, get us out of here." York said to the open air, and they could feel the Pelican rising smoothly.

Ruby was speaking to Colt, "Maybe Ozpin will let you go to Beacon. I'm sure he'd accept someone with your fighting skills." She said. "It'd be so cool, you'd get to hang out with our teams, and go to classes, and fight other students in the arena, and…"

York smiled as Colt tried to keep up with the girl's speech, which was steadily growing faster and faster as she rambled.

"Hey, Colt." York cut in, "What's the wolf's name?"

Colt grinned, looking at the giant creature. "Summit."

"Is Summit staying with us?"

He nodded. "For now."

I looked to the wolf with a grin. "Well, welcome to the New Freelancers, Summit."

The wolf barked, as if it understood, and I raised an eyebrow, to which Summit winked.

 _This day just keeps getting more and more odd._


	28. Chapter 28: The Offer

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or the songs I list for each section, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **0oooooooooo0**

 _Song: Home- Santaolalla_

 _Vale_

 **Colt**

I looked down the road at the wall that surrounded Vale, the building that ran above it lighting the night sky. I set my gaze around the forest around me, savoring my last moments away from civilization. Nature, I had learned, was both sides of the coin: Beautiful and serene, frightening and deadly. I patted Midnight on the pack as he stepped down the dirt road, Summit next to us.

"Colt, what do you think of Vale?" Ruby asked next to me.

"It's quite the sight." I told her, "But I'd prefer the sunrise over the mountains any day."

Ruby's face fell, I guessed she'd hoped I'd be impressed, so I added, "But, it is quite the beacon of safety and warm welcome after being in the Wilds."

She cracked a smile, and we continued onward towards the wall.

We had dropped the horses off at the ranch, which was just outside the wall, hopefully to be avoided by the Grimm.

York, who was a few yards ahead of us, looked back and spoke to me. "Hey, Colt. Can I talk to you?"

I nodded, and we stopped, letting the rest of the group move on. I stepped up to the man, currently out of his armor, which hung in a backpack.

"You're pretty good with machinery, right?" He asked as we continued.

I nodded, and he pressed on.

"I've been working on a project, and I need some help. I'm not from around here, and I don't have a good understanding of Dust and a shifter-module for weapons."

"What do you need?" I asked. "A shifter module could be purchased and I'm sure Ruby would-"

"It's a secret project. If you're in, you'll be the third." He told him. "And I can't buy a shifter module this size, it's…"

"How big we talking?"

"Very."

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Rouge's Vibe, one hour later_

 _ **York**_

 __York's first shift back was hell. So many people were there, it was Friday night, two fights had already gone down in the first hour, both broken up by Rowan.

Half the drinks York was mixing were for himself, and he had to work a triple shift for the next three days to make up for his absence. To make it worse, Junior wasn't there that night, leaving York all to himself to man a bar by himself on a _Friday night._

York's Scroll buzzed in his pocket, and the barman reached back to grab it, a new text from Maine showing up on the screen.

 _You seen the new kid?_

 _No,_ York typed back, _why?_

 _He's not at your house, thought he could be at the club._

York slipped the Scroll back into his pocket, wondering where the teen could be.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Far Away- Jose Gonzalez_

 _Streets of Vale_

 _ **Colt**_

 __I walked down a main street in the residential district, glad to be away from the lights, noise, and smells of the commercial and industrial districts. My hands were in my pockets, head down as I thought.

"Colt?" I heard the last voice I expected to hear ask. I turned, and looked up, not really too far.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

She pointed at my face. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"The city lights, they seem really bright right now. It's my body trying to grow used to city life, after years of being in the Wilds." I told her. "Now, why are you following me?"

"Ozpin wants to talk to you." She said.

I whipped the sunglasses off. "The headmaster? Why does he want to meet me?"

She sighed. "He overheard me talking to the rest of my team about you. He seemed really interested, and told me to bring you to him after school."

"You told your friends about me?" I asked.

"Was I not supposed to?" She sent back, actually worried if she'd let something slip.

I grinned. "No, its fine. Just didn't expect it." I told her. "I guess we're going to Beacon?"

She shook her head. "I called him and asked, he's meeting you in the West Park pavilion."

I looked to where the park sat, a few miles to the northwest. "Why is he meeting me there?"

"He's a mysterious guy, sometimes." She said. "Is it okay if I walk with you over there?"

I smiled. "I'd be honored." I stated, offering my arm. The girl blushed, but wrapped her hand around it none-the-less.

The walk down to West Park was uneventful, seemingly short. Ruby released my arm as I entered the arched gate, currently open. "This is as far as I go. I won't pry on your conversation."

I nodded, looking to the pavilion, where a figure stood in the shadows, his profile facing me as he looked out. I walked towards the man, my trench coat flapping behind me, sometimes colliding with my swinging arms and double-scabbard.

As soon as I stepped onto the wooden floor of the pavilion, with vines crawling up the posts, the figure spoke.

"Greetings, Mr. Silver." He said, not facing me just continuing to look out.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I presume?" I asked, and finally, the man turned, a silver cane planting itself onto the wood.

"You would be correct." The man, whose grey hair seemed a bit strange to me. Shaded spectacles hung just below his eyes.

"So, why did you have Ruby bring me here?" I asked, leaning against a nearby post and folding my arms.

"You've been praised highly by Ms. Rose, Mr. Silver, and a few of the Freelancers have confirmed a few facts about you. Surviving the Wilds for the amount of time you did, all alone? That takes true skill, more than most could learn from scratch." Ozpin told me. "I believe that you have a spot on a team in Beacon, their leader was mortally wounded and is currently in a coma in his own home, unlikely to ever return, and I believe you could learn to do great things."

"Never really played well with others." I growled. "You can give that position to some other kid that needs it, I don't have any files on me. No Birth Certificate, no résumé, no transcripts."

"You'll find that you are not the only student we have allowed into Beacon with false transcripts." The man said.

"I'm not going, headmaster. I'm not interested."

The headmaster's eyebrows rose, "Not interested in joining one of the most revered academies in all of Remnant?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not going." I told him.

He sighed. "I hope you'll reconsider, Mr. Silver. Should you change your mind, come to Beacon anytime, I'm sure someone will take you to my office."

I nodded, then pushed myself of the post, walking off the opposite side. "Don't wait up for me."

0ooooooooooooooooo0

Ozpin looked at the retreating back of Colt Silver, head tilted.

"So, did he take the offer?" He heard Ruby Rose ask from behind him, eager to hear of his success in bringing the boy to the fold.

"No." He told her, amazed.

"What?" She cried. "'No'? What happened?"

"He refused. That's the first time in ten years that someone has refused to go to my school on our first meeting." He told her.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

"See if you can convince him, Ms. Rose. He'll find I'm a persistent person." Ozpin turned and looked to Ruby, then back at where Colt had stood. "And I always get what I want."

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose, two days later._

 _ **York**_

 __Colt had been missing for the past few days. All York had heard from the Wildsman was a few texts from the teen saying he was fine and had some business to take care of. York left it alone. He knew the kid could handle himself, and he wasn't the boy's father.

Now, he was packing for a trip to Atlas, invited by Winter to come and see her while she was free. York had instantly accepted, and would be leaving on the bullhead to Atlas that night. It was currently a few minutes past noon.

There was a knock at the warehouse door, which then opened to reveal a blonde brawler. "York? You in here?" Yang Xiao-Long called.

"Come on in, Yang." York called down, zipping up a suitcase and stepping down the stairs from the Loft. "What you up to?"

"I've got a problem." She told him. "It's Ruby. Our dad never told her about… well 'the birds and the bees' and, the way she talks about this Colt guy, it has me worried. I can't tell her, it'll be all awkward and stuff."

"Yang, are you asking me to do it?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

She nodded nervously. "It'd be a huge favor, and she trusts you."

York sighed. "I think I can do that. Anything to help that little girl get along another step in life."

Yang's face melted into relief. "Oh, thank you, York! I've got her waiting just outside!"

"Wait, right now?" York protested. "I don't think I'm ready now, these things take time to prepare!"

"Nope, we're doing this in one go!" Yang told her. "You go over all the awkward science and stuff, I'll make sure she doesn't run away."

York sighed, rubbing his temples as Yang went to fetch Ruby. "This is going to take a while, and I already feel like I'm going to be sick."

0oooooooooooooooo0

Ruby walked into the RWBY dorm room, a look of disgust and pale horror plaster on her face. Blake and Weiss looked at their leader, worry on their faces.

"What happened, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"York just told me about making babies. It was gross, I need some cookies and a nap." Ruby managed to get out with a shudder, then walked over to her bed and picked her headphones up out of the crack in between the bed and her wall, along with a plastic bag filled with cookies. Weiss and Blake could hear the rock music blaring from their places in the dorm, and Ruby ate her cookies solemnly.

The reaper's eyes widened and she shouted, "All of Yang's sayings make so much sense now! Oh bleh!"

Blake chuckled as Weiss rolled her eyes. The young red-cloaked girl had just been exposed to the monstrosity that was Yang.

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Relay- Trocadero_

 _Three days later_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __My scroll rang in my pocket after the last bell rang, signaling the start to the weekend. I had just left class, and I pulled it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ruby, it's Colt." The voice told me, voice seeming a bit… off.

I shrugged off the notice and spoke. "Oh, hey Colt. What's up?"

His voice grew even worse, and I realized he was nervous. "Well, Ruby I was calling to ask if you'd… if you'd… aw, hell, I suck at this."

"What is it, Colt?"

The teen cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could take you to the pier tonight. I heard they've got a sweet deal going for wristbands, thought you might enjoy it."

My books fell to the floor, along with my jaw. Did Colt just ask me out on a date? "Uh, sure. I'm pretty sure I don't have anything else going on. I'd love to go."

Colt sighed with relief. "Okay. Can we meet on the lower Beacon bullhead pad at seven?"

"Yeah sure thing." I told him. "Do I need to dress up or anything, or is it okay if I wear my normal gear?"

"Come as you are, if you want. Don't get too worked up over it." He told me.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see it. "Alright, I'll see you at seven."

"See you." And the line cut off.

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Unknown location_

Colt dropped scroll into his back pocket. "Did I do it right?"

"Yeah, Colt, you did great!" a voice reassured from the darkness.

The Wildsman sighed. "I just don't want to mess this up. I mean, I think I like her, but I've never… loved before."

"Never had a chance in the Wilds, huh? I know the feeling. It's okay. As long as you don't break her heart, I'm sure that you can go on being friends if it goes south."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, you've been doing spectacular, very mature for a hormonal teenager. Your voice didn't crack once!" That voice laughed. "Besides, from what you've told me, I think she likes you too. You're both just a little awkward, for your own reasons."

"Alright, so what's next up for this afternoon?" Colt asked as he stood, shrugging on his trench coat.

"We gotta get you some new threads, man. As much as I love the Arsenal thing you've got going on, and trust me, it looks badass, I think it'll be a bit overboard for a date on the pier." The disembodied voice told him. "I know a few styles that might catch your fancy, and I sent them to your eyepiece."

As soon as he finished the sentence, the holographic eyepiece flickered to life over Colt's eye, and the teen nodded.

"These look good. Let's head out, I'll decide tonight." Colt grabbed his armor helmet, then looked into the visor, "Thanks for all your help, Church. Why don't you jump to the gauntlet for now?"

"Sure thing, kid." The Alpha spoke from a speaker on the gauntlet, which was used to zap the helmet into the Void.


	29. Chapter 29: Finale

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Vale launch pads, opposite from Beacon_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __I remembered Colt telling me it was fine to go as I usually dressed, and I had planned to, but then I made a fatal mistake

I asked Yang for advice.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She had screamed. "My little sister is going on a date with her crush!"

"Yang! I don't have a crush on him!" I protested.

"Oh, you totally do. You talk about him all the time with a little glaze in your eyes. Blake, back me up on this?"

The girl didn't look up from her book. "Totally have a crush, it's so obvious."

Ruby sighed. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, it's a casual date right, so I don't think you should wear your battle gear." Yang told me. "We need to go shopping!"

Weiss and Blake both looked up and said in almost unison, "I'm coming, too!"

From out in the hall, Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY, poked her head in. "My fashion senses are tingling. Is someone going shopping?"

I nodded. "They're taking me to go shopping for some casual stuff."

"She's going on a date." Yang said excitedly.

"Yang!" I whined. "I don't want everyone in the whole school to know!"

Coco lowered her glasses to the tip of her nose. "I assume my services won't be needed?"

Yang waved her off. "We might call you for some dress up later, we'll take care of the clothes."

"You sure?"

Yang nodded. "I got this."

After hours of shopping, I had apparently chosen the most casual look ever, but with a little help from Yang, Coco, Blake, and Weiss, they claimed they had made it 'acceptable'.

I now stood at the launch pads that would take me to Beacon, glancing around occasionally to look for Colt.

"You certainly look different." I heard him say behind me, and I turned to look at the teen in front of me.

Colt was dressed in a navy-blue shirt and a pair of jeans, a black belt with a rectangular silver buckle was wrapped around his waist, the longsword and his pistol in view from his hips. At his feet were a pair of brown, square-toed cowboy boots. Over his shirt was an open jacket, black with silver buttons and red cuffs, which intercepted his gloved hands.

He looked over me, my own pair of black denim skinny jeans and a pair of black, calf-hugging boots with a two-inch heel, the black T-shirt with a single rose positioned over my heart, a larger version on my back, but that was covered by the tan leather jacket I wore, Crescent Rose hugging my back just below where the edge of the jacket stopped, so, without the weapon there, you would be able to see my lower back.

"Did I overdo it?" I asked, brushing my hair, which I had left alone for the night, out of my face.

He shook his head. "You're outfit looks great, Ruby." He told me, and I blushed at his compliment. "Let's head that way."

I looked around. "Colt, the next bus doesn't show up for a few minutes." I told him, glancing at a clock that read the estimated time for the next city bus.

"I bought a bike." He told me, pointing over to a sleek black-and silver motorcycle with a helmet resting on the handlebars.

"That ought to be fun." I told him. "But I don't have a helmet."

Liquid seeped from his sleeve into his hand, taking form before hardening into a helmet identical to the last.

"Okay, you're going to have to show me how you did that." I told him.

"We can when we're there." He told me, handing the helmet to me, which I slipped onto my head and into a snug fit. We walked over to the bike, and I slid up to Colt, wrapping my arms around his waist. Colt started the motorcycle, then he started slowly, but when he pulled into the first main street, he gassed it, and we tore off into the city.

A good thirty minutes later, we pulled into the carnival pier's parking lot. Colt waited until I was off, then swung off, his helmet disappearing into his sleeve. "Here, toss me your helmet." He told me, and I handed it to him, watching in awe as it melted and disappeared.

He grinned as we began walking. "So, you wanna know my secrets? Ask away." He encouraged, then added, "But one at a time."

"Okay, how do you make stuff disappear and appear in liquid trails?" I asked. "Is it part of your Semblance?"

"No, it's not, I make things appear and disappear through this." He told me, then pulled back his sleeve to reveal a midnight-black gauntlet covering his arm. "I call it the holo-gauntlet."

I stopped and grabbed his arm, examining the device. There was a small depression that allowed me to pop open a cover, where a few buttons and gadgets lay. "What is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I made it originally when I had this idea. I used hard-light to create tools and weapons, using a computer and a projector, so it can be used as a scroll, too. It also has equipment to monitor my vitals as chemical readouts, plus a small patch of needles that use different vaccines and shots of adrenaline in times of need." He told me, pressing a button, which made a projector on the small panel that had been hidden by the flap. A screen popped into the air, and below it a keyboard. Both were about five by eight inches, the screen showing nothing but a single symbol, a tribal flame in black detail on a silver pronged shield with a helmet above it and a sword behind the shield.

"I use hand signals to access the different functions in battle, I've upgraded it so now, and it can generate a knife, shield, bow staff, and mini-crossbow in holo-weapons."

"But that doesn't explain the trails of stuff coming from the gauntlet." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Hold on, Ruby, I'll get to it." He told me, then pointed to a small ramp in the underside of the gauntlet where a small hole lay. "I invented a module in the gauntlet that creates a pocket dimension inside it, that's where I keep most of my supplies, weapons, and other objects. I call it the Void. I can request them by using the interface. Then, I wired a liquidizing module to it, using this spigot here to pull in and out the materials, except for one cool setting I use."

"What is it?" I asked him, eager to learn all of the gauntlet's secrets.

He chuckled and stopped to pay for admission into the carnival, then continued after we were inside. He flipped the gauntlet over, exposing his knuckles where four more ramps, this time exposing out of the gauntlet, lay. "I have the computer set to connect to a bar of alloy inside the Void and, with a certain signal," He rolled his fingers into a fist in a wave, and claws extended out, almost two feet long. He did the same with his other hand, and the claws liquefied, but stayed in the same shape, and slipped onto his other hand, at a same place on his gloves, while even more of the alloy made the same set of claws in his gauntlet hand. "It can also discharge energy in a large explosion, but I reserve that unless it's a dire situation."

"That's so cool!" I cried as he relaxed his hand, the blades disappearing into the Void.

He shrugged. "The only downfall is that it has a certain battery, which is really drained if I use it too much, and the battery is charged by solar power, so if I wear a jacket or I use it a lot during the night, it'll power down, cutting me off from my arsenal."

"How'd you get it to use solar power instead of Dust?"

"I'll keep that a secret." He told me, and then winked. He stepped away to buy wristbands for the rides, and I stood there, thinking about the interesting gauntlet and the equally fascinating person who made it.

Colt returned and attached my wristband, his hand sending electric sparks up my arm every time it brushed my skin. "So, where are we headed?"

So began one of the greatest nights ever. Of all time. We rode many rides, saving the Ferris wheel for last, and Colt won me a plush wolf, which reminded me of Zwei back home. I hugged it tight and thanked him over and over, while he just smiled.

Colt, Plush Zwei, and I boarded the Ferris wheel, a giant ride that stood easily over 200 yards tall, with tons of cars on the rim. It rose slowly until the last few cars were loaded, and then we rotated. I looked out to Vale, rested my shin on my arm. The sun had set and the lights lit the city beautifully. I smiled.

"There's a sight that really takes your breath away." Colt said behind me.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's a good view of the city from up here."

"I uh…" He coughed awkwardly. "I wasn't talking about the view."

I flipped around to see his face reddening. "I'm sorry, I made it awkward, I didn't mean it! Well, I did, but it just wasn't the right time and I probably just ruined everyth-"

I cut him off by sliding over to him and leaning in, lightly brushing my hair back and pushing my lips against his, closing my eyes as fire seemed to spread across my body.

Colt froze, and I continued for a couple seconds. I panicked, worried that I'd assumed too much, and was about to pull away.

His hand wrapped around my neck, pulling me back in. I let out a muffled squeak in surprise as he finally got into the kiss. My own first kiss had just been taken, and except for a few tips from Yang every now and again, I was clueless on how to proceed. Our lips separated lightly, then Colt pushed back in, locking my lower lip between his. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, hands hanging loosely off then wall of the carriage.

Colt pulled away, breathing deeply through his nose, and he gave me a grin. "Well, that went better than expected."

I giggled, then he kissed me again. His hand intertwined with mine. He pulled back, the top of his teeth gently nibbling my bottom lip.

"You're way too good at this." I told him.

He shrugged. "I blame media and the internet." He chuckled, our foreheads touching with only a couple inches between our noses. Colt sighed as the Ferris wheel seemed to stop, letting us out. I was amazed. Time seemed to have flown by. I checked my scroll, and my eyes widened. I'd been at the fair with Colt for four hours, and the last Bullhead to Vale was about to leave in five minutes.

"Colt, I need to go. How fast can you get me to the launch pad?"

The answer was very, and it upset my stomach, but I was able to keep it down. We arrived in two minutes, plenty of time to get me onto the Bullhead. I turned one last time to Colt, who offered a weak smile. I stepped up to him and hugged him, then boarded the Bullhead.

0oooooooooooooooooo0

 _Unknown Location_

 _ **Colt**_

 __I pulled into the small alleyway and stepped off my bike, swinging off the seat and moving a dumpster that covered the small space I had created days ago, sliding my motorcycle into the space before sliding the dumpster back.

Next to the dumpster's original spot was a manhole. I removed the cover and dropped in, then slid the cover back over.

I now stood in a section of the old sewers, which were now obsolete, due to all of the new pipes being connected, and with a little elbow grease and air freshener, you couldn't really pick up the smell. I stepped around to the underground compound I had created, sliding down a pipe to where Summit waited.

"Dude, you did great!" Church materialized due to a projector placed on a table, connected to the computer. The white AI had his arms crossed.

"Thanks for your advice Church." I said awkwardly.

"And…"

I glanced over, eyebrow raised. "And?"

Church sighed. "Aren't you glad for all those awkward lessons on kissing?"

I chuckled, then looked over to Summit.

 _You're late_. The wolf growled in my mind.

"Oh, calm down, Summit." I told him. "It's not like you can't entertain yourself, you've been analyzing all the stuff from our world."

The wolf shook his head, looking at the objects around him. _I have learned many things from you, Colt and Church. What shall we go over today?_

I smiled and took a seat on the armchair in a corner of the room. Church pointed at the wolf. "I figured I'd let you decide."

 _I've heard so much about Dust and Aura, tools you humans use. What are they?_

Church had been tutoring us both on the modern world, educating us with what he could for the past week. I had found him soon after my arrival in Vale, while adding a small computer system. He had hacked in and quickly decided to stick around, refusing to reveal anything about himself.

I was still a bit wary of Church, due to his secretive nature and sudden appearance, but I allowed the AI to instruct Summit and me in the ways of society. As soon as he learned of my interest in Ruby, he'd began me in the ways of dating. Together, we taught Summit the laws, procedures, and daily rituals of life, as well as understanding the English language. I relayed the message to Church, and he smiled.

"Well, that's a good one, Summit. Accessing files now."

"Dust is a mineral that harnesses certain elements of nature. The four main ones are Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Wind. They're really effective against Grimm, and they can be used in weapons as well as infused into tech and clothes." I told the wolf.

"There are currently twenty types of pure dust and fifty alloys of combined Dust elements and/or metals." Church said. "And only half of those are actually utilized by the majority of the public."

 _That seems absurd. Why only use a few types?_

"I think they don't truly see some of the uses of them, or they don't know. Most are in laboratory and testing stages, while others are used expressly for military Spec Ops."

"Aura is the manifestation of a humanoid's soul. Everyone on Remnant has one, Faunus or human. Only animals and Grimm don't seem to have one." I said, "It protects us, gives us power, could renew someone's stamina or increase their strength."

"And a Semblance is the greatest power your Aura can create. It's a power that is unique to each person's character." Church said. "Colt here is a rare case: most humans can only possess one, he has three."

"Pyromancy, Telekinesis, and telepathy."

 _What are those?_ Summit cocked his head to the side.

"Pyromancy is the ability to control fire and summon its creatures. This one time, I was able to call a phoenix and it was there for two seconds, then burst into nothingness." Colt told the wolf. "The other two let me move objects and talk to things by mind. It's how I can talk to you."

"Alright, I think that's all we have for today." Church told them. "Hey, Colt, can I speak to you in private?"

I shrugged. "Sure thing. Summit?"

The wolf trotted away into the abandoned sewers, and I turned to face the AI.

"I've been looking into what you asked. About the fall of your village." Church said easily. "I hacked into the files, and I found something."

I stood, eyes widened. "What?"

"There were signs of sabotage on the gates, someone wanted the Grimm to breach the village walls. So, when your sisters were born, your mother gave so much pain it attracted enough Grimm to get through, leading to the fall."

I shrugged off my jacket and shirt, leaving my white crew undershirt then made my light armor, my Shadow Hunter armor, float into my hands. I kicked off my boots and pants as I pulled on the shirt, then attached the armor to my biceps and right arm I pulled on the pair of pants, the zipper on the side quickly ascending as I pulled on the chrome-plated boots. Next came my bandolier, and I clipped it along with my belt, then strapped on my knives and ammo cases.

"What are you doing, Colt?"

"We're going home, Church." I told him, shrugging on my trench coat and sliding my triple case onto my back before pulling my hat onto my head. "Port to my gauntlet, we're leaving."

I whistled, two pitches, the last higher by an octave than the last, and Summit came running down the stairs. "We're going on a trip, Summit. Back to my old village."

 _In the Wilds? Why?_

"Someone sabotaged the gates. I'm going to find out who and why." I growled. "Let's get going."

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Atlas_

 _ **York**_

 __I descended the steps from the Bullhead into the frigid air of Altas, dressed in a warm coat that trailed down to my feet, with Maine and all of the Old Freelancers behind me.

Immediately, I saw her, and my heart melted as she ran into my open arms, our lips connecting instantly and the others sighing behind me.

"We're going to the hotel. You find your own ride." North told York, who waved him off as he wrapped his arm around Winter's waist, kissing her fiercely as the other Freelancers left the departure platform.

"Let's get out of this weather." Winter said after pulling away, snow and wind licking at her face as she gazed into his eyes.

York smiled. "Indeed, we should get warmed up." He said with a wink, then took her hand and walked with her into a land of snow and cold, but for all the world, he was as warm as if he was on a beach, due to the woman walking with him. They both wore smiles wider than they'd ever been the past couple weeks, and all seemed right with the world.

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Unforgotten- O'Donnell and Salvatori_

 _Somewhere in the Wilds, many days later_

 _ **Colt**_

 __The gates of my home were still burst apart, though rust now coated the iron that had been exposed to air for years. A few bones here and there, the littered remains of corpses, the odd weapon, this was all that was left behind of the people I once knew. I gazed forlornly at the burned buildings, remembering the small bakery in the town square, the sweet smells of bread and pastries as I played with Penelope, an old childhood friend. I finally approached my burned home, the prints of Grimm had remained after years on the walls, bloody reminders of scars left behind.

I looked to the porch, which was littered with bullets, my father's final fight. All that remained of the man who had cared for me was a simple femur bone, left behind by the Grimm after it was picked apart.

"Colt. I've been searching for clues while you scoured the city. The gates weren't completely locked, and the guards remain above, in the tower. I'd guess they were killed, murdered by whoever sabotaged this village."

"There was no warning bell." I said softly. "The first warning we had was the sound of people screaming, those monsters growling. A pair of Goliaths had breached the gate, which had seemed impossible. They slowly demolished everyone. Most of our fighters were either dead already or had been too out-of-practice to even help."

"Who would do this?" Church asked. "Was there anyone against this village?"

"No, everyone was welcome, no outsiders gave any…" I froze, eyes widening. "Whoever did this, they did it to kill my family."

"What makes you say that?"

"They used my mother's pain to bring the village's demise. Only someone trying to pull the Grimm in would be that elaborate, that cunning." I told the AI, gripping the two rings that I had attached to a chain I kept around my neck, usually hidden by my shirt.

"I've found something." Church said. "Your village had a soothsayer, right?"

I shook my head. "Crazy old man, more like it. He claimed to be able to see the future at times, but it was almost always the end of the world."

"I found an old record of the man giving a few words at your birth. I believe he was attempting to make a prophecy."

"What was it?"

"The CCT has a file from someone's scroll. Here, just let me get it set up… there."

An old, croaky voice spoke. "This boy has the power to slay evil, to strike fear into the hearts of Grimm and strike a crippling blow to the forces of darkness. His rare power will be coveted, feared, and it will cause him to lose all that he loves at a young age. His thirst for vengeance will not be abetted, and he will find the cause and end it, perhaps even turning into the darkness himself."

I messaged my temples. "He gave speeches at everyone's birth, always warning against 'going to the dark side'. Each one was different, but held the same idea. 'They're going to do great good if you keep them on the right path." He mimicked.

"But what if this old man had a moment of truth? What if, someone else knew of your destiny, and set everything in motion for you to be killed?"

I shook my head. "That's impossible. Besides, they took a record, everyone from the town but me was accounted for: all dead."

"Who says it had to be from town? What if, maybe, just maybe, someone else knew of that prophecy, and came to your town to destroy you."

"I'd say it was a crazy sort of coincidence."

"Trust me, in my business, coincidence is usually impossible." Church stated. "Let's look into it. This guy, He had it all set out. He must have had a plan, so he comes in the cover of night, kills the guards just when your mother goes into labor, and sabotaged the gates."

"This person could have had a grudge against anybody, why me?"

"Maybe he did, but are you saying if you discover he's still out there, you saying you won't take vengeance?"

"I will." I said with a cold determination, holding tightly onto the necklace. "He'll regret the day he destroyed our lives."

0oooooooooooo0

 _The Next Day_

"Hey Colt." Church called from a guard tower. "Come take a look at this."

The Ai was currently inside a modified quad-copter drone Colt had nicked from an Atlas research base in the desert Wilds: Area 57. Colt climbed the ladder, where the skeletal remains of a guard lay leaned against the wall.

"What is it?"

Church made the drone face him, and speakers gave his voice. "What kind of uniforms did the guards where?"

Colt was silent for a full minute and a half, then spoke. "They all wore desert camo cargo pants and shirts. Why?"

"I found a patch of clothing in this guards hands, clenched very tightly." Church stated. "I ran an x-ray scan, detected it, but it's not visible. It could be from the saboteur's clothes."

Colt bent and pried the skeleton's hands open, then pulled a patch of material out of his hands. "It's got an emblem on it."

"What is it?"

Colt held up the symbol, revealing the black chess piece with its red background. "We need to find out who this symbol belongs to. Even if I die trying."

"Alright, let's continue our search of the town." Church suggested.

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __"As first-year student, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress, on a mission." Ozpin spoke, his voice ringing through the amphitheater. "Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But, no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

"This is perfect." I said to the rest of my team. "All we have to do is shadow a huntsmen working in the Southeast."

Yang spoke up. "Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night." She added.

"Let's check search and destroy." Weiss suggested, and we all stepped towards the panels.

End Of Volume 1

The Story continues in Volume 2:

RWBY vs. Blue: Chorus Chaos and Breached Betrayal


	30. Words on the Future

**Final Notes for Volume One:**

 **Greetings, readers! As some of you may have noticed, Volume One of RWBY vs. Blue is COMPLETE! I will be starting a new prequel to the RWBY vs. Blue series, a Last of Us Fanfic (All will be revealed in Volume Two). It will not truly be a crossover until the end, so I'm not going to list it as one. However, the more follows and other bits of input I get, the more quickly I will start posting Volume Two. I plan on posting the first chapter of the Last of Us soon, probably in the next couple weeks, and it will be a short story, less than fifteen chapters, probably (Unless there are complications that extend it, you never know with Joel and Ellie, something that should have taken a day ended up taking a year.**

 **Next, to all three of you (yes, there's only been** _ **Three…**_ **) that have submitted OCs, Don't worry, you're characters are coming soon. During this prequel break, I'm also going to be open for York/Winter and Colt/Ruby pairing names.**

 **Your (hopefully) favorite author:**

 **-Phoenix**


	31. Chapter 31: A very important Update

**THE LAST OF US IS HERE**

The first chapter of the new fanfiction that precedes RWBY vs. Blue is officially up and ready to read, and updates will be every Wednesday! So, if you love my writing and stories, then go check it out!

-Pheonix

PS, I plan on posted Volume 2 of RWBY vs. Blue sometime in October, so stay tuned on both my fics, because I'll announce it on both.


	32. Chapter 32: The Deal

**I Feel really sad now guys, but I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and tell you this all one more time. This new fic, The Last of Us: Quest for a New Life, is a prequel to RWBY vs. Blue. It includes how Ellie, Joel, Tommy, and Maria all arrived on Remnant, as well as:**

 **Why Colt has his name (That's right, it's not because of the pistol)**

 **Ellie's long lost brother and why he's not in RWBY vs Blue**

 **A new twist on the aftermath of the first game**

 **And many more!**

 **Please, show the story some love, it only has 67 views, 3 favs, and 2 follows.**

 **Next, I have a goal that I think you'll all like, an incentive if you like:**

 **As soon RWBY vs. Blue: Freelancers Forgotten gets 100 follows, and TLOU: New Life gets, say 25 follows, then I will immediately post the new volume of RWBY vs Blue.**

 **Keep it fired up,**

 **-Phoenix**

 **PS, TLOU next chapter is now up, so go check it out!**


	33. Chapter 33: The End of the Begining

The End of the beginning

 **Hello, Readers! As some of you may have noticed, the Last of Us: Quest for a New Life, has disappeared. This is due to its lack of support as well as the fact that my own mind has been… unable to come up with the ideas to sustain such a story. As such, now the only requirement for Volume 2 of RWBY vs. Blue is now to just reach 100 followers!**

 **For those of you who actually read and enjoyed the Last of Us fic, I apologize, but even with the necessary support, I feel as if I'd be unable to keep the audience entertained. However, I would be happy if someone would like to take over the project, and then I would be able to push it along with the connections needed to draw the line between the two fics and also, perhaps, Beta read. If any of you authors out there are interested, just shoot me a PM including what you would do with the story, and we'll take it from there.**

 **Next, I am considering the idea to create a few… I believed they're called Omakes? These may actually include periods of time before Colt came to Vale, or other characters in their individuals, as well as 'trailers' for a new RWBY team. If you support this idea, please say so in the comments.**

 **As soon as the story reached 100 followers, I will post the new volume and then an update on this story, so keep your eyes open.**

 **May your swords stay sharp,**

 **-Pheonix**


	34. Chapter 35: THE MOST IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Alright guys, I'm going to say it… I've really messed up both of my newest stories. RWBY vs. Blue and the Grey Syndicate. There are too many things that scream wrong to me, and the fact that RWBY vs. Blue had turned into an OC insert, I've decided that within two weeks of this posted story, I will be deleting both stories. However, I will be Rebooting both stories within that time, so be on the lookout. The title for the new RWBYvB story will be the same, except with REBOOT on it, and the Grey Syndicate will now be The Grey Syndicate: Grimm of Ages Past.**

 **So, with these changes, I hope all of you that loved the RWBY vs. Blue but hates the second volume due to the insertion of team CHRM, I hope this fixes things.**

 **Sorry for this delay, guys, but I'll try to have this transition fixed and up and ready ASAP!**

 **Once again, I apologize for murdering these stories, but I hope, and these die, their successors will rise from the ashes, with a fire burning brighter than before.**

 **-Phoenix out.**


End file.
